


Mulan: Love and War

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: Mulan (2020), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Angst, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Bravery, Caught, Chi - Freeform, Devotion, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forbidden, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Honesty, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love Confessions, Loyalty, Major Character Injury, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Military Training, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Secret Relationship, Serious Injuries, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Sneaking Around, Swordfighting, Swords, Time Skips, Training, Training Camp, True Love, Villains, War, Witchcraft, tai chi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: What if Honghui arrived at the lake just in time to see Mulan stripping and discovers that she is a woman.If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or on Twitter https://twitter.com/TenudaKin
Relationships: Chen Honghui/Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan (Disney)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey I have an idea for Mulan/Honghui: imagine a new context where Honghui is the first to discover Mulan's disguise and when they first discover their feelings for each other, I thought it'd be cool if they get together at that time so that in the uncertainty of life/death during war they'd have no regrets LOLOL. I really enjoyed your work so far though! :)"  
> Comment by Penguinini  
> Thanks for the inspiration and idea for this fic!  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or on Twitter https://twitter.com/TenudaKin

Ever since Honghui had a conversation with Hua Jun, he knew that this man was somewhat vastly different from the other men in the army. Something in Hua Jun made him stood out from the rest of Honghui's comrade. But never in a thousand years, Honghui would have expected Hua Jun to be a woman.

When Honghui first met Hua Jun, he thought that he must have been from a rich and famous family, judging from the way that he reacted to him calling him "little man", and from his polished family sword, which had the characters loyal, brave, and true engraved near the base of the blade. However, it was Commander Tung's reaction to seeing Hua Jun's sword that was surprising to Honghui. Upon looking at Hua Jun's sword, the commander had immediately asked for his family's name. Honghui saw sure that the name Hua Zhou had struck something in Commander Tung and must've been someone important for Commander Tung to react as he did.

In all honesty, Honghui had expected that opposition to continue between them during their time in the army, maybe even for Hua Jun to start highlighting his family's name when the commander wasn't around and harass the other recruits, but, to his surprise, Hua Jun was more reserved and quiet than he had previously thought.

In the beginning, Hua Jun avoided everyone and kept to himself most of the time. Either avoiding advances or conversation with anyone else. As if he didn't know how to interact with the other men. Slowly, Hua Jun began to spend more time with the others, notably with those who slept in the same tent with him. He slowly began to join in their conversations and started talking more. But Hua Jun was still keeping a certain distance from them. However, as time went on, a day became weeks, Honghui was even more surprised and impressed by the man who had pulled out his sword to threaten him, the man whom he had thought was nothing more than a spoiled brat. Hua Jun had turned out to be completely different from the first impression that he had given Honghui.

During training, Hua Jun was never the first to quit and mostly was the last to leave. He never tried to bend the rules nor harass anyone. Hua Jun had even offered pointers or support to others who were struggling in camp. He had also offered himself for night guard duty every single night so far. Honghui was surprised that Hua Jun has so willing to do it every day. It'd had been one thing if Hua Jun had only done these things once or twice or had been looking for some rewards in return for her favors. Honghui won't have been surprised if that was the case. But Hua Jun kept on doing it without even requesting an admittedly justified thank you from the others. Beside that’s, Honghui realized that Hua Jun had slept them least out of all the man in their tent. Hua Jun always seemed to return to the tent late and wake up extremely early. Honghui was impressed by how this man was so willing to sacrifice his time for others.

But there was just something about Hua Jun that seemed weird. Other than the fact that Hua Jun had volunteered guard duty for every single night so far and avoid showering with them. It was something she said during a recent conversation the group had during lunch about their ideal woman types.

When Honghui had asked what Hua Jun’s ideal woman he was wasn't expecting him to say that he desires to marry a courageous and smart woman with a sense of humor. Hua Jun said that he didn't care what the woman looked like. Honghui was quite sure that the other men at the table weren't expecting that answer either, so he wasn't surprised to hear his comrades break into laughter, the mocking getting louder with every word Hua Jun spoke.

For some reason, Honghui decided to turn the conversation away from Hua Jun by jokingly mocking Yao. Then, Honghui had caught Hua Jun's eye and saw the look of discomfort and thankfulness in his eyes. Honghui just smiled at him and subtly nodded his head. "Perhaps there is more to Hua Jun than I previously thought," Honghui thought to himself, making a mental note to try to befriend and talk to him.

"Hua Jun," Mulan nearly jumped upon hearing Honghui saying his alias. She had thought that everyone had left for showers. Mulan was about to head for guard duty herself.

"Don't let them bother you. Especially that donkey Yao," Honghui said, as he laid down on Mulan's bed.

Mulan was slightly irritated by Honghui, who taunted her during their first meeting, was laying on her bed, having a conversation with her. Mulan wanted to ignore his antics and walk away. Then, she remembered what Honghui had seemingly done to help her during that awkward conversation during lunch and decided not to ignore Honghui completely.

"Are you matched? Can I ask?" Honghui asked as Mulan was thinking of how to get away from him politely, not wanting to say anything that might hurt him.

Mulan was a little startled by Honghui's question. "Why would he ask such a question?" Mulan wondered.

"No. I mean, yes. I was. Almost. Didn't work out," Mulan replied half-heartedly, remembering the disaster at the matchmaker.

"Lucky you. I mean, how do you even know how to talk to a woman, let alone to be married to one?” Honghui asked. Honghui didn’t fully understand why he was asking Hua Jun this question, perhaps it was because that Honghui just wanted to start a conversation with him and simply asked a question. He was hoping he didn’t come up too offensive.

“Just… talk to her like you are talking to me now,” Mulan said. It was partly true. Seeing the way that Honghui had spoken during the first few weeks in camp, Mulan couldn’t deny that Honghui was quite charming in many ways even he did mock her a few weeks ago.

“Yeah, I wish it was that easy,” Honghui said remembering one of his past disastrous experiences, frowning, his got up and sat, moving a little closer to Hua Jun. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

“She will,” Mulan whispered more than she intended to. She didn’t know why she was feeling a warm fuzzy feeling within her when Honghui spoke to her. Mulan also couldn’t understand why would she tell Honghui that the girl he like will like him back, was it to comfort him? Mulan looked away from him, trying not to look at Honghui.

Honghui looked at Hua Jun. It was weird and comforting to hear him say that, but he couldn’t help but feel that Hua Jun’s voice seemed a lot more feminine for some reason.

“I mean… I think she will. You know. You never know women,” Mulan quickly added to cover up her preceding answer.

Honghui knew that this conversation was getting awkward for both of them. He quickly found an excuse to end the conversation by quipping that Hua Jun should take a shower, leaving the man to himself, watching Hua Jun as he left the tent. Later that night, Honghui was internally rebuking himself for making the conversation so awkward for them. He had always been like that around women, making a fool of himself. "But Hua Jun is not a woman, why am I acting like this around him, why do I care?" Honghui wondered to himself as he drifted to sleep.

The next day. Hua Jun seemed to impress him even more. It seems that Hua Jun had been hiding his abilities from them.

The next day, during training. Honghui was purposely egging Hua Jun on. He had got a feeling that Hua Jun was holding back for some particular reason and felt that it might be connected to why Hua Jun acted the way he did and just wanted the other man to let go for once, to just be himself. However, Honghui didn't expect that he would be impressed by Hua Jun once again.

Mulan however was getting frustrated by how Honghui was seemingly enjoying seeing her angry. Mulan couldn't understand why was Honghui doing this, but she decided to give the man what he had asked for. This man has literally toyed with her ever since she arrived at camp and now, he is going hard on her. Mulan had enough and decided to go hard on Honghui.

Honghui was now the surprised one. It was like Hua Jun had turned into a completely different person. Instead of being unable to keep up with Honghui and losing his spear every other second, he was suddenly ten times more skilled, faster, stronger, and in some ways, more elegant. When Honghui finally knocked Hua Jun's spear out of her hand, Honghui thought that he'd gotten the upper hand, but he turned out to be so dead wrong. Hua Jun kicked someone's spear into the air, flipped in the air, and sent the spear flying at him. Honghui quickly dodged it and looked at Hua Jun. He couldn't believe that this was the Hua Jun that he had just talked to the night before. There was no way.

Honghui wasn't the only one impressed by Hua Jun's abilities. The entire camp had seen what happened and was clapping and muttering about what Hua Jun had just displayed. Even the commander seemed quite impressed. Honghui looked at Hua Jun's face expecting to see joy or pride etched on the man's face, but what he saw was nothing like that. Far from it, in fact. Honghui saw Hua Jun staring at him in anger as he had just committed some kind of unforgivable sin against him.

Instead of indulging in the claps and joy of his fellow comrades, Hua Jun had turned away from Honghui and left, leaving Honghui with the feeling that he was the one who had done something unforgivable. Honghui hadn't followed Yao, Ling, Po, and Cricket when they, clearly oblivious to the other man's feelings, went to congratulate Hua Jun. Honghui was left there not understanding what he did wrong.

During meals, Honghui could tell Hua Jun was angry at him for some reason as the group talked. Hua Jun had barely looked at him while Yao was blabbering about how Hua Jun needed to shower. Honghui didn't speak much as he didn't want to anger Hua Jun by accident again.

That night, Honghui watched silently as Hua Jun woke up in the middle of the night and headed out of the tent with a towel.

"Ah... he is finally going to shower," Honghui smiled as he thought to himself.

Then, at that moment, for some unknown reason, he had an urge to follow Hua Jun wherever he was going to talk to him about what had happened during training and try to apologize for whatever thing that he had done unintentionally. After making his choice, Honghui quietly got up and followed Hua Jun.

Mulan’s mind pondered on how reckless she had been today as she nears the lake, sighing softly. She has revealed her powerful abilities in front of the entire camp during training and has probably drawn unwanted attention to herself. And there was Chen Honghui, the man whom Mulan felt hatred and gratefulness for. Mulan looked behind occasionally to make sure that no one was following her as she didn't want anyone to see her exposed and know that she is a woman. If that had happened, things would be terrible for her and her family. But, for some particular reason, Mulan felt that she was being followed by someone, and felt insecure about bathing in the lake.

As Mulan approached the lake cautiously, she looked around her once again, making sure that there was no one nearby. Mulan then quickly removed her coat. Then, Mulan thought she had heard something moving in the bushes and turned subtly in fear, moving her hands to cover her feminine chest. Looking in the direction where she had heard the sound coming from.

Honghui watched as Hua Jun’s head turn sharply in the direction of him. Honghui moved backward behind the bushes, hoping not to be seen by him. Honghui thought that it was weird Hua Jun would be so self-conscious of his body as he watched Hua Jun cover his chest. Honghui felt curious and wondered why Hua Jun was covering his chest. There was obviously no need to do that, unless he was hiding something. Honghui slowly moved behind the bushes to get a clearer view of what the man was hiding. Honghui could hardly make out what Hua Jun was clutching against his chest due to the darkness that is only dim-lighted by the full moon. Honghui pondered on whether he should reveal himself now and confront Hua Jun. Then, Honghui had an idea. “Why don’t I creep up behind Hua Jun and surprise him?” Honghui thought to himself. As bad the idea sounded, Honghui thought that it would be a fun way to break the ice between them. Smiling, Honghui made his moved as Hua Jun seemingly turned away from his direction.

Mulan turned away from the bushes, now facing the opposite direction, deciding to move her spot. Honghui slowly crept towards Hua Jun, trying not to make a sound. As he got closer towards Hua Jun, Honghui could see his body more and more clearly. Then, Honghui felt that something wasn’t right, Hua Jun’s body seemed feminine for a man. Mulan now took her top of and dropped it on the ground and was about to remove her pants, unaware that Honghui was right behind her. As Honghui’s hand slowly moved and touched Hua Jun’s back. Honghui expected the man to either jump in surprise or gasp in shock, but what happened next was even more shocking.

Mulan felt someone’s hand touch her back out of the blue. She almost jumped from the shock, she immediately pulled her pants, letting out a soft gasp. Mulan turned around subtly as her hands moved to cover her chest. Honghui thought that his reaction was weird. It was as if Hua Jun was indeed hiding something.

“Hua Jun,” Honghui began, chuckling awkwardly. “I’m glad that I’ve found you. I see that you are finally going to get clean, the Fifth Battalion thanks you.”

“I… came here to be alone,” Mulan said. Mulan was scolding herself internally for not being more observant. She should have known that Honghui would follow her here for some weird reason.

“Well, did you now?” Honghui said chuckling. “Well, don’t be shy, Hua Jun, we are all men, there is no need to hide your body,” Honghui said, trying to come off as friendly as possible while walking to the front of Hua Jun.

Mulan gasped in shock as Honghui walked in front of him and quickly turned the other way. But it was no use, Honghui had already seen the reason why Hua Jun was so insistent of hiding his body. Honghui wagered back in shock from seeing Hua Jun’s front. “There is no way, Hua Jun, a girl?” Honghui thought as he tried to make sense of what he had just saw.

“You bastard! Why did you even follow me here?” Mulan asked angrily, her voice as she turned away from Honghui, who stood motionlessly in shock.

“Hua Jun… you are a…” Honghui stuttered, not knowing how to ask the question that was on his mind.

Mulan froze was she was about to head into the waters. Her worst fear has come true, someone has found her out. Honghui knows that she is a woman. Mulan closed her eyes, panicking internally, trying to think of a way to reply the man behind him.

“Hua Jun? What… your chest… are you a…”

“You have seen my chest, didn’t you?” Mulan asked, now in her natural voice as she didn’t feel the need to hide her voice in front of Honghui any longer. There was silence from Honghui, who didn’t know how to answer the question. Despite Honghui not answering Mulan question, the girl already knew the man’s answer.

“I… I…” Honghui stuttered.

“You did?” Mulan asked again.

“Yes,” Honghui answered feeling confused and puzzled, not knowing what to do.

Mulan sighed to herself. She kneeled and picked up her clothes she from the ground and put them back on, before turning around to face a very puzzled Honghui. Mulan decided to tell him everything and hopefully, he would be sympathetic enough to not tell anyone. “Well, even if he does tell anyone eventually, who am I to control fate?” Mulan thought to herself.

“Honghui, I know that you have a lot of questions right now…” Mulan said, as soft as possible.

“I have tons of questions now,” Honghui interrupted whispering, wearing a confused look.

“Don’t interrupt me, please,” Mulan hushed.

Honghui looked at Hua Jun, or whoever she is. Honghui could tell that she was worried and scared. Honghui knew that women weren’t supposed to join the army, masquerading as a man. Whoever Hua Jun is, she and her family would be in big trouble if Honghui exposed her. “But then, if she is willing to be here, an act of torturing herself, there must be a reason that she decided to do that, right?” Honghui thought to himself. Honghui nodded subtly.

“Could you… please not tell anyone about this?” asked Mulan. Mulan felt that she had asked a foolish question. She wasn’t even sure if she could trust this man. Her mind was filled with possibilities of how this scenario would end.

“Why… would you do this?” asked Honghui, ignoring Mulan’s previous question. He needed to understand why this girl was willing to risk dishonoring her family to join the army.

“I…” Mulan sighed as she prepared herself to tell him the truth. “I have no brothers, and the only man in my family, my father, is old and frail. I knew… that if he joined this war, he wouldn’t return. I couldn’t let that happen, so, I took my father’s amour and sword… I took his place,” Mulan revealed, her voice was filled with emotions. “Just please, don’t tell anyone,” Mulan pleaded.

At this point, Honghui had finally understood why Hua Jun has acted so weird in the past few weeks. It was because that Hua Jun was not a man but a woman. Honghui felt his respect for Hua Jun grow after hearing her story.

“Honghui, please…”

“I won’t tell anyone else, you have my word,” Honghui replied, giving an encouraging smile.

“Thank you,” Mulan replied after a short pause.

“Hey, Hua Jun, whoever you are…”

“My real name is Hua Mulan,” Mulan said. “Such a beautiful name,” Honghui thought to himself.

“Mulan, I’m sorry for what I did to you when we first met, I really am. And… I’m really sorry for pushing you so hard... during training,” Honghui apologized. Honghui felt that he needed to apologize right at that moment. It felt as if it was his last chance to do so. “And I’m sorry that I decided to sneak up on you… I wanted to talk to you, to make amends.”

Mulan looked at Honghui in disbelief. She couldn’t tell whether what Honghui said was genuine or it was because that he found out that he was a woman and wanted to please her to get her attention.

“It’s okay, Honghui,” Mulan answered half-heartedly, looking around to make sure that no one else was nearby.

“Well, I see I should get going…”

“Wait, Honghui,” Mulan said, grabbing his hand.

“Could you do me a favor… stay and help me keep a lookout. I don’t want to have more people knowing about my secret,” Mulan asked.

“I… sure,” Honghui stuttered at Mulan’s request.

“Thank you, Honghui.” Mulan said gratefully.

“You’re welcome, Mulan,” Honghui replied, turning around automatically to give Mulan privacy as she striped.

As Mulan swam in the lake, cleaning herself, Honghui sat on a rock, looking around to make sure that no one is watching them. Even after knowing that Hua Jun is, in fact a girl named Mulan, he still has a lot of questions, why is she so skilled? Then, Honghui remembered something his own father told him about, chi, the life force that flows in every single being. Some people were born with strong chi embedded in them. While such people were exceedingly rare, others can train to master it. Was Mulan one of those rare people? It seems that she is. “No wonder she was so disturbed after training.” Honghui realized.

A warm feeling fluttered in Honghui’s heart as he watched Mulan, who had gone far into the middle of the lake. Out of all this girl Honghui met, Mulan was a special one. This girl was admirable, courageous, even smart and funny in some ways. Honghui then vaguely understood why Mulan described her ideal woman in those ways. It was because she was describing her ideal partner, a man. Honghui couldn’t tell if the conversations he and his comrade had with Mulan were genuine, but there had to be some truth to what she said previously. “This girl is something else,” Honghui thought to himself as he looked around the lake.

As Mulan swam in the cold waters, Mulan felt both refreshed and relieved. Mulan knew she was never going to take shower time lightly ever again when she returns home, if she ever return home. Mulan looked back at Honghui who was walking around, keeping a lookout for her. “Honghui is really a gentleman,” Mulan thought as a blush unknowingly tingled her cheeks. At this point, Mulan had forgotten about all the things Honghui did to her in the beginning. She was just so grateful that Honghui didn’t run off and tell everyone about her and hoped that he wouldn’t. “Hmm… he is funny… and looks… cute,” Mulan thought. Mulan shook her head in awe of what he was thinking about Chen Honghui, washing her face wildly.

“Wake up, Mulan. You’re in a camp full of men. Don’t get yourself distracted from what you are supposed to be doing here,” Mulan scolded herself internally as she washed herself. “There is no way he would like me.” Mulan thought. After a while of cleaning herself, Mulan headed back to shore. Honghui turned away to give Mulan privacy as she wore clothes. Mulan couldn’t help but smile. Honghui was really such a gentleman, unlike Yao or Po.

“Honghui,” Mulan said after she wore her clothes.

“Mmm?” Honghui asked.

“Can you please accompany me… whenever I decided to come here and… clean myself?” Mulan asked, knowing that she is asking for too much. But, it would be good if there was an extra pairs of eyes to make sure that no one else follow her again.

“I will,” Honghui answered.

“Why… are you so kind to me?” asked Mulan after a pause.

“Well, because I had unintentionally done some bad things to you in the past few weeks… and I wish to make amends and help you,” Honghui said, turning around slowly.

“I don’t really know if I can trust you now but still… thank you,” Mulan thanked Honghui.

“So, you’re done, Hua Jun?” Honghui asked jokingly. Mulan chuckled softly.

“I’m done cleaning myself,” Mulan answered in her man voice.

“Well, let’s head back then,” Honghui said.

“Wait… you should go back first,” Mulan said. “If we both return together at the same time, anyone who see us together would be suspicious.”

“You’re right,” Honghui agreed. “This girl is really quite smart,” Honghui smiled as he thought to himself. “Well, then I will see you tomorrow, Hua Jun,” Honghui nodded before walking away from the lake.

That night. Mulan was still worried that Honghui would tell the commander about her as she laid in her bed. “But there is no way. If he wanted to tell Commander Tung, he would have done it already,” Mulan thought to herself, frowning. ‘Why be so nice to me if he was going to expose me?” Mulan wondered. “Well, if fate decides that he will tell Commander Tung, so be it,” Mulan thought to herself as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the Honghui POV parts here were inspired by From The Eyes Of Another written by EmerialynCodeVenice.  
> Thanks for the inspiration!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297368


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulan cope with the aftermath of the events of the day before as Honghui tries hard to make amends with Mulan.

Mulan opened her eyes, waking up from what seemed to be a deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the tent. The other men were still fast asleep. Mulan began to wonder if last night’s event were just a dream. If she had not actually bathed in the lake and if Honghui had caught her and know about her secret. Mulan got up and looked around, making sure that everyone was asleep before wrapping and binding her breast to make her curves less noticeable. After Mulan was done putting on her clothes. As Mulan was about to head out of the tent, her eye caught Honghui’s sleeping figure whose back was facing her. Upon seeing Honghui, Mulan remembered what he had done for her the night before, if it was not a dream. Mulan then felt a tingle of warmness flutter in her heart as she remembers the event of last night.

“What is this feeling I…ah… concentrate Mulan! You need to focus!” Mulan thought, frowning as she turned around and headed outside the tent.

It was still dark as the sun has not risen yet. Mulan wandered around to camp area. There were a few men already up and outside their tents. Mulan strolled around as she waited for time to pass. Then, she felt someone touch her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

“Hey, Hua Jun. I see that you’re up early again,” Mulan heard a man spoke.

Mulan turned around quickly and was half-annoyed and half-relieved to see that it was Honghui.

“Gosh… can you stop sneaking up on me?” asked Mulan as she rubbed her face. “You scared me.”

“Oops… sorry. Thought it would be funny to sneak up on you… again,” Honghui answered, his smile toning down a little upon realizing that he made another bad mistake.

“Which caused what happened last night?” asked Mulan sarcastically. In her mind, Mulan knew that the question would prove whether whatever happened last night was indeed just an imagination of her own mind.

“Oh yeah… forget what I’d said. It was a terrible idea,” Honghui admitted as he fidgeted his fingers.

“You didn’t tell anybody… right?” asked Mulan, whispering softly so that nobody could hear them.

“Of course. I am a man of my words, Hua Jun,” Honghui answered confidently.

“I still can’t believe that this is real,” Mulan groaned.

“What do you mean?” asked Honghui puzzledly.

“I can’t believe the fact that you know my secret is real,” Mulan explained.

“Well, it’s real now. Well, you just need to accept it,” Honghui assured. “Don’t worry, you can trust me.”

“I hope I can,” Mulan answered unemotionally before walking away from Honghui. “I need some time alone,” Mulan said as she walked off to cool down, leaving Honghui standing as he watched her move away.

Mulan was now scolding herself internally again. Why did she treated the man who held her secret and helped her the night before so coldly? It was so much easier to hang out and talk with her comrades masquerading as a man, even if she was still the weird one. Mulan grimaced at the thought of saying hurtful things to Honghui. She knew that she had never been knowledgeable about hanging out with men as a woman since she was pushed by her family to find a match. But she never cared about all those failures, “Why do I care now?” wondered Mulan.

Honghui face-palmed himself in the tent. He had messed up his conversation with Mulan, again. Why was it so hard to talk to a woman whom he once talked to as a friend? It shouldn’t even be that hard. Honghui stared at the walls of the tent as he thought hard. He was always a failure when it comes to talking to girls. Honghui felt his heart beating. He knew he was feeling something for Mulan that he had never felt for any other girls in the past. Honghui then knew what he needed to do. He needs to overcome the invisible barrier that was keeping him and her apart.

“You seemed to have a lot on your mind, Honghui,” Honghui heard someone said. He turned around and saw Cricket putting on his clothes.

“How long had you been up?” Honghui asked plainly.

“Ever since you came in. Where have you been this early anyway?” asked Cricket curiously.

“I… was out for a morning stroll,” Honghui answered as he tried to be not so suspicious.

“I see,” Cricket said half-heartedly as he fastened his shoes. “Where is Hua Jun anyway?” asked Cricket upon noticing that the man wasn’t in the tent.

“I saw him outside while I was walking around,” Honghui said, thinking of a way not to shed to much suspicions on Mulan by saying that he doesn’t know.

“Well, that explains why he is always awake and gone earlier than all of us here,” Cricket said as he yawned. “Doesn’t that man get tired? He literally sleeps later than us and wake up earlier than us.”

“Well, seeing his performance yesterday. I would say that he had been training hard,” Honghui replied.

“That’s dedication then, I’m actually impressed,” Cricket said. “Well, I wish I could be like him, but I value my sleep.”

“And I do too!” Yao said gruffly as he woke up. “Keep it down, I was trying to sleep,” Yao spoke angrily.

“Oops… sorry Yao,” Cricket apologized.

“Ah… forget it. I’m awake already,” Yao shrugged sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

“Could you guys keep it down?” Ling groaned as he rolled over. “I’m trying to sleep here.”

“Me too!” Chien Po grumbled aloud as he got up and looked at the others tiredly and annoyed. “Who is the start of all this noise?”

“It’s lucky charm here and Honghui,” Yao said gruffly.

“You two better keep your voices down next time you hear me?” Po said tiredly.

“All right, we get it,” Honghui replied carefreely as he walked out of the tent while making a mental note not to have a conversation with anybody in the tent while the others were sleeping.

Later, the sun has risen. It was time to get ready for training, the other men in the tent were getting ready. Honghui watched Mulan was she fidgeted her hands worryingly. Honghui wanted to walk over to her and try to understand her more but he knew that it wasn’t the right time to do that as they were other men in the tent too. If he did that, he would make them look suspicious and that was the last thing that Mulan needed right now.

Mulan fidgeted her hands as she thought hard about what might happen next. Even if Honghui didn’t tell the commander about her identify, attention had already been drawn to her after she showcased her abilities yesterday. As Mulan was thinking hard, she spotted Sergeant Qiang walking into the tent with his full armor on. Without thinking much, Mulan quickly stood up and faced the sergeant. Mulan then felt a feeling of dreadfulness as he walked closer to her before stopping and facing her.

“Hua Jun, report to Commander Tung,” Sergeant Qiang ordered before walking away as hurryingly as he walked into the tent.

Upon hearing this, Mulan’s eyes immediately shot right at Honghui for some reason, dreading and fearing the worst had happened. Honghui’s head immediately turned towards Mulan, looking at her concernedly. His mind full of possible scenarios of what it could be about. “No… I was sure that we weren’t being spied last night… unless…” Honghui thought to himself. Honghui and Mulan shared glances before the girl walked out of the tent after gulping in fear. Honghui couldn’t help but look at Mulan helplessly, hoping that whatever reason Commander Tung wanted to meet Mulan personally wasn’t to punish her.

Even the walk to Commander Tung’s tent was not even far, it felt like the longest walk Mulan ever had as she was fearful of what might happen later after meeting the commander. As Mulan reached the front of the commander’s tent, she waited for permission to enter.

“Hua Jun, commander,” one of the guards standing in front of the tent notified Commander Tung who is inside the tent after noticing Mulan.

“Enter,” Mulan heard the commander say. His tone didn’t seem to be fierce nor angry. But Mulan didn’t get her hopes up. After taking a deep breath, she entered the tent.

When Mulan entered, she watched as Commander Tung stopped writing. “Hua Jun,” the commander began as he placed his brush aside before sitting up and facing Mulan. “It seems that you’ve been hiding something,” Commander Tung continued.

The thing that Mulan dreaded is now seemingly coming to a reality, fear fluttered in Mulan as she opened her mouth to say something while trying not to reveal the fear in her. “Commander…”

“I sensed it, the moment I met you. But now I’m sure,” Commander Tung continued as if Mulan didn’t spoke. Feelings of dreadfulness began to build up in Mulan’s heart as she braced herself of it.

“You see, I have a secret as well,” Commander Tung revealed. At this point, Mulan felt both puzzled yet relieved a little in some ways. But she didn’t understand why the commander was telling her this.

“I know you father,” Commander Tung said. Mulan almost winced in surprise but held herself in place. The scenario of her being revealed and expulsed is seemingly getting realer each moment. “He was a great soldier.” Mulan was now both a little annoyed and relieved. “Surely if the commander wanted to expulse me, he wouldn’t bother to tell me all this right?” Mulan wondered to herself.

“In you, Hua Jun. I see the shadow of his sword,” Commander Tung said as Mulan finally grasp onto why he had called her here. It was not about her being a girl. It was about the spectacle she debuted yesterday. Mulan was relieved but curious about what the commander had to say next.

“Perhaps this shadow falls heavy on your shoulders. You can’t allow your father’s legacy to hold you back. You need to cultivate your gift,” Commander Tung continued to speak.

“Sir…” Mulan said softly, wanting to say something.

“Your chi is powerful, Hua Jun. Why do you hide it?” Commander Tung asked.

Mulan then realized that she has never thought of training her chi even after joining the army. Probably because she has been suppressing her abilities for so long ever since the incident with the chickens back in the village. But why did she hide it? Maybe it was because she feared that she would be persecuted even more further if they ever found out that she was a woman. She would be cast out as a witch and she would bring disgrace to the family. “But won’t things be easier if I have just been truthful from the start?” Mulan wondered to herself. It would seem that her lie has been digging a deeper hole for herself.

“I don’t know…” Mulan said after pausing for a while.

“Chi is a life force that flows through ever single living being. Anyone could train to master their chi. But you Hua Jun… Your gift is rare, such strong chi without training, imagine how formidable you would be if you train and cultivate your chi,” Commander Tung said. “You could even change the tide of this war,” Commander Tung emphasized. “Like all gifts, if you don’t treasure and use it, you might lose it. It would be such a waste if you don’t treasure this gift Hua Jun,” Commander Tung said. “But the choice is yours, you may go. I won’t pressure you to do anything that you don’t want.”

“I understand now, Commander Tung. Thank you,” Mulan said before exiting the tent.

Later, the men were subjected to the same training of carrying two buckets of water up the hill with their arms outstretched. Mulan tried hard to channel her chi. But she couldn’t feel the energy nor the lightness she felt when she was still young, as if as rejecting her. Soon, Mulan succumbed to the tiredness and the pain of her arms from carrying the water buckets. Then, she saw a familiar figure walking past her. It was Honghui, who too collapse after making not too far after Mulan.

“Argh…” Honghui groaned from the numbness of his arms as he lays on the steps. “You all right, Hua Jun?” asked Honghui.

Mulan was surprised to hear Honghui ask her that. “Yeah… I’m fine,” Mulan stuttered as she lays tiredly.

Later during lunch break, Mulan was still the talk of the table as Yao, Ling, Chien Po and Cricket kept on bringing up her combat training performance yesterday and kept on asking about her conversation with the commander in the morning.

“Eat up guys! There is going to be combat training later,” Chien Po said as he ate quickly as he was starving.

“I expect that Hua Jun have more surprises up his sleeves,” Cricket said.

“Yeah, I had never thought you had it in you, Hua Jun,” Yao praised as he slapped Mulan’s back again as she ate, almost making her spit out her food.

“Hey, don’t give Hua Jun pressure guys,” Honghui tried to divert the others attention away from the poor girl who was trying to eat in peace.

“So, how was the conversation with the commander?” asked Ling who rolled up his painting of Li Li and kept it away.

“It was fine. He just encouraged me to be more open about my abilities,” Mulan half-lied and half-explained.

“Well, look at Hua Jun. Even the commander is impressed with you. Hey, when you get a promotion, remember me, Yao,” Yao said chuckling as he landed another slap on Mulan’s back. Mulan tried very hard to hold herself and not land her fist right in Yao’s stomach for interrupting her meal. Mulan gave out a forced laugh as she tried to eat.

Later during combat training, Honghui quickly partnered up with Mulan so that the others who were wanting to see more of Mulan’s abilities wouldn’t push her to do more stunts. Honghui felt relieved and Mulan came back from the tent, looking relieved, Honghui assumed that nothing bad had happened. Honghui wanted to ask her so many questions about her conversation with the commander but figured that it was a bad time and decided to let Mulan sort out her emotions and mental state first.

“Don’t worry Hua Jun. I will go easy on you today,” Honghui whispered as he passed by the girl as he walked to his position. Honghui could see the look of surprise on her face turned into a grateful smile. Honghui saw Mulan nodding subtly at him and a small smile on her face. Honghui smiled and nodded back before standing in position, ready to train.

Honghui did keep his promise that day. He didn’t go more than what the sergeant and commander instructed them to and stopped whenever Mulan accidentally dropped her spear and even helped her pick it up once. Honghui could swear that he saw his comrade blush once or twice during their training.

Later, as the men got ready for showers, Mulan was nowhere to be seen like usual. Honghui presumed that she was already on guard duty. Honghui’s mind was on Mulan until a voice interrupted him.

“Hey, Honghui,” Yao called out. “You were going easy on him.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Honghui denied.

“Uhm… it was actually quite obvious,” Cricket commented. “We were all waiting for something like yesterday to happen again and kept looking at you two, waiting for Hua Jun to overpower you again,” Cricket said. “No offense meant.”

“Look guys. Hua Jun has a lot going on he- his mind now. I didn’t want to give him to much pressure,” Honghui said.

“You two talked about it? I’d never seen you two talk,” Ling said.

“Yeah, when did you two suddenly share these types of conversations?” Chien Po asked curiously.

“Well, we met and talked for a while this morning before dawn,” Honghui lied, well technically he wasn’t lying.

“Hmm… then you two must be closer than you two looked,” Yao commented gruffly.

“C’mon boys, let’s head for showers,” Chien Po called out.

As Honghui showered and cleaned himself, he wondered what Mulan was feeling right then, hoping that she was all right and better than yesterday.

Later at night when the men returned from showering, Honghui snuck out like usual, making sure that no one was following him as he approached the lake where Mulan’s was already waiting for him, sitting on the ground, staring at the lake.

“Hey, Mulan,” Honghui greeted.

“Not so loud!” Mulan hushed quickly in her man voice, reminding Honghui to be quiet. She looked around frantically.

“Don’t worry. I’d made sure that there was no one nearby,” Honghui confirmed.

“I don’t really know how to thank you, Honghui. I’m so grateful…” Mulan began to thank Honghui.

“I know, I know. You’re welcome,” Honghui answered, smiling warmly. “Did Yao and the others give you any trouble today?” Honghui asked concerned.

“Beside during meals? No,” Mulan replied as she gazed at the quiet lake.

“Is everything all right?” Honghui asked as he sat down beside the girl. “You seem to have something on your mind.” Mulan gazed at the lake for quite a while before deciding to tell Honghui about the conversation she had with the commander.

“I mean… If you don’t want to tell me, I understand…” Honghui quickly blurted out, afraid that he had made Mulan feel uncomfortable.

“I was just thinking about what the commander had said to me,” Mulan revealed. “About my chi.”

“Mmm? What about it?” Honghui asked curiously.

“He asked me why I kept my chi hidden until now and encouraged me not to hide it anymore,” Mulan explained.

“Why did you?” asked Honghui.

“I don’t know honestly. Ever since I was young, I was taught to hide my chi by my parents, they didn’t want me to be shunned by the village,” Mulan admitted. “I had almost forgotten about it.”

“But… yesterday, you were so…” Honghui began, feeling even more curious now.

“I know, I can’t explain it either,” Mulan interrupted. The silence once again took over between them. “It was like a sudden surge of energy traveling through me,” Mulan tried to vaguely describe the unexplainable feeling that she felt yesterday.

“Well, if you ask me, I think it was like a reminder,” Honghui said, jokingly.

“So, you’re telling me that you think my chi wanted to remind me of its existence?” asked Mulan with the sarcasm obvious in her man-like voice. “That’s ridiculous,” Mulan said chuckling.

“Just an idea,” Honghui said before joining in chuckling with Mulan. “But seriously though, I think you should train and master your chi, you going to need it if you’re going to fight against the Rourans,” Honghui advised.

“Yeah, you’re right, I should,” Mulan agreed after hearing Honghui’s advice. “It’s good to have someone to talk to,” Mulan said, looking at Honghui. “It has been lonely and difficult for me to keep on pretending to be a woman and lying to everyone,” Mulan admitted.

“Glad that I could help,” Honghui replied. “Hey, you are lying, but it’s for good reasons,” Honghui assured Mulan, seating closer to her. “I personally have never seen a braver woman than you,” Honghui complimented.

Mulan could feel heat growing on her cheeks as she blushed upon hearing Honghui’s compliment. “Th… Thanks, Honghui,” Mulan stuttered shyly.

“Aww… you’re blushing, aren’t you?” asked Honghui cheekily.

“No… I’m not!” Mulan snapped in her original voice.

“Just messing with you,” Honghui said, chuckling at Mulan. It was not long before Mulan joined in chuckling too.

“I better start washing up now though,” Mulan realized after looking up in the sky and noticing that it was almost midnight.

“Yeah, you better,” Honghui agreed as he turned around, giving her some privacy to change. “We both need our sleep.”

“Don’t try to peak, Honghui,” Mulan warned jokingly as she stripped of her shirt and her hands moved to pull down her pants.

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Honghui answered, letting out a small chuckle.

“He’s such a gentleman,” Mulan thought as she enters the water before swimming away from the banks. “Maybe I shouldn’t go too hard on him anymore…” Mulan looked at Honghui from afar as she waded in the water. “He had been so kind to me, maybe I misjudged his character when we first met,” Mulan thought.

The conversation Mulan had with Commander Tung replayed in Mulan’s mind along with Honghui’s advice. Mulan then looked at Honghui. She knew that she had already asked a lot from him already, his time, his words. But if she wanted to train harder, she needed a partner, someone to train with. As she knew that she also needed to improve her combat skills.

“At least this conversation was better than expected,” Honghui thought as he smiled to himself as he watched Mulan as the girl from afar. The day had gone better than Honghui expected. He finally managed to have a decent conversation with her. And after Commander Tung summoned Mulan, Honghui understood the risk he was taking in aiding Mulan. If they were found out, he would also be expulsed. But at this point, Honghui knew that he wouldn’t mind and would risk anything to help Mulan, his comrade and friend. After a while, Honghui spotted Mulan as she swam close to the banks. He turned around to let Mulan dry herself and get dressed.

“Honghui… can I ask you for another favor?” asked Mulan shyly.

“You know that I will do anything for you,” Honghui flirted not so subtly, making Mulan chuckle.

“You remember the part where the commander advised me to train?” asked Mulan.

“Yeah, why?”

“I’d decided. I’m going to train…”

“And you are wondering if I can accompany you?” Honghui finished Mulan’s sentence.

“Not only accompany me. I also need your help,” Mulan said. “With training a…”

“I will help you,” Honghui interrupted again, smiling warmly. “Anything for a friend,” Honghui said.

“Is that what we are? Friends?” asked Mulan purposely joking, reverting back to her man voice

“If you prefer that we be husband and wife I wouldn’t mind either,” Honghui quipped, making Mulan chuckle again. Mulan could feel a familiar feeling flutter in her heart

“Very funny… You better head back first,” Mulan said.

“Of course. I will see you tomorrow, Hua Jun,” Honghui said before disappearing into the bushes.

That night, Honghui was feeling happy as he had managed to patch things up with Mulan. But another question kept on ringing in his head. Questions like: “What does Mulan think about me? Does she like me?” echoed in his mind. Honghui then shook off those thought. “Whatever she thinks of me, I will still protect her and love her all the same,” Honghui decided as he drifted off to a deep slumber from the tiredness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after that fateful reveal by the lake, Mulan was awoken by a nightmare that gives her a lot to think about.

Mulan was rushing through the battlefield on her horse. For some reason that she can’t remember, she was separated from her comrades during the battle against the Rourans. She was rushing into the battle, she stopped as a dark shadow flew over her. The girl looked up and saw something unimaginable, a huge flock of birds is flying towards the battlefield, and to her horror, the birds began pelting down on the army like a swarm of locusts, attacking them viciously. Mulan then rode away from the battlefield knowing that she would be better help with she could take the enemy down from behind. Mulan then hide behind a couple of huge boulders and spied the battlefield from there. Mulan watched helplessly as her comrades shielded themselves from the attack.

Her eyes kept looking around and finally spotted Honghui. Honghui was bravely defending the others while the birds pecked at him before getting into position. Then, something big and dreadful caught Mulan’s eye. It was a trebuchet, the Rourans were going to fire at them. Mulan watched as the enemy loaded the trebuchet and lit the huge projectile ablaze and launched it. Sending the fiery projectile flying straight towards the group of troops that Honghui was with. Mulan felt herself collapsing that the sight of the projectile hitting and killing her comrades, and the person whom Mulan had cared for the most Honghui.

Mulan quickly woke up, breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. Mulan was so relieved that it was nothing more than a terrible nightmare. Her eyes turned to the sleeping figure besides him. Honghui was sleeping as peacefully as usual. Mulan lay back and looked at the man sleeping peacefully besides him, her mind naturally drifted into thinking back about what had happened during the past week.

It had been a week since Honghui had discovered that Mulan was not a man but a woman by accident at the lake. Since then, the relationship between Mulan and Honghui had evolved from being hostile to each other to becoming best of friends. Honghui had been willing to help Mulan keep an eye out whenever she took her bath at the lake while also offering to train with her and accompany her. Meanwhile, Mulan also had taught Honghui quite a bit of what her father and Commander Tung taught her about mastering chi.

Mulan and Honghui had also been sharing more close and personal conversation about their life and views ever since the second night. Mulan had unknowingly beginning to cling to Honghui a lot as she felt safer around him. Perhaps it was the fact that Honghui had done so much to make sure that Mulan life in the camp was as comfortable as possible.

Mulan remembered when Honghui asked Yao and Cricket to switch places with him and Mulan. Letting Mulan sleep at the end of the row without needing to worry about Cricket or Yao rolling around. Even if they did roll around, Honghui would been there to shield Mulan from it, allowing her to have a better sleep. Mulan remembered how much trouble Honghui had put himself through as he tried to convince Yao to switch sleeping places, just so that she didn’t need to worry about Yao and Cricket rolling all over her.

Not to mention that Honghui also offered to accompany Mulan to the usual spot by the lake every night. No matter how late it was, Honghui would always follow Mulan there. There was one time when Mulan could tell that Honghui was tired and sleepy but was still determined to stay with her until she was done and ready to return to their tent.

Their interactions and late-night endeavors had certainly been noticed by their comrades in the same tent. It was during one of the mealtimes a few days ago when Yao had brought up the topic.

“Hey, Hua Jun. What’s up with you returning so late and waking up so early?” Yao asked curiously.

“Well, I like to take a walk alone. Helps me to relax,” Mulan answered, lying of course.

“I don’t understand you. Don’t you get tired?” wondered Yao aloud.

“Yeah, I for one think that I’m already lacking a lot of sleep,” Cricket agreed.

“Of course, it is tiring,” Mulan thought to herself as Yao, Ling, Chien Po and Cricket continue to complain about how less sleep they were having.

Then, Mulan felt someone’s feet nudging hers she looked front and saw Honghui, who was smiling at her knowingly. Mulan and Honghui exchanged knowing glances and smiled while the others were stilling complaining about the discomfort of the camp.

“Hey! You haven’t answered by question yet,” Yao realized, slapping Mulan on her back again, distracting her from Honghui.

“I’m fine with it, if you need to know,” Mulan said annoyed as she tried not to choke on her food. “Can’t I eat in peace for just one day…” Mulan cursed internally.

“What about you? Honghui, you seem to be an early bird too,” Chien Po asked as he placed down the empty bowl on the table.

“Not really, it depends,” Honghui replied casually nodding subtly at Mulan. “Sometimes, I do go for a walk.”

“You two are dumb then, I rather value my sleep,” Yao commented.

“Well, at least we are productive. Better than sleeping and doing nothing,” Mulan quipped intentionally.

“Yeah, I agree,” Honghui said chuckling while the others were laughing.

The two of them shared glances once more, smiling while the others were still laughing and joking around.

Mulan had been progressing not only due to her training her chi but due to Honghui who is also quite skillful with a sword, had taught Mulan a few skills. Honghui was too progressing as Mulan taught him about the lifeforce that flows through every single living being, chi. Training sessions in the past week had shown that both Mulan and Honghui had been training hard at night due to the obvious progress they were making. Even Commander Tung was impressed by Honghui’s skill and praised him once during combat training. Even their comrades could tell that Hua Jun and Honghui were improving more than any of them were.

“You’ve got to tell us your secret, Honghui,” Mulan heard Yao pestering Honghui after Commander Tung had praised Honghui for his performances during combat training. Mulan couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle.

“Yeah, how did you progress so fast?” asked Cricket curiously.

“Come on guys, you know that rewards only come through hard work, right?” Honghui answered indirectly before heading off to talk to Hua Jun.

“Wait… what’s that supposed to mean?” Yao called out but Honghui was already walking back to the tent, chatting with Hua Jun.

“Those nighttime trainings are really doing something for me,” Honghui said to Mulan as softly as possible.

“I know. You’ve improved a lot Honghui,” Mulan praised.

“Thanks, Hua Jun. It means a lot coming from you,” Honghui answered. “Thanks for letting me join you train,” Honghui thanked again.

“Anything for a friend,” Mulan said, smiling at him.

Mulan looked at Honghui, her comrade and friend and wondered why she keep on calling him a friend. Mulan knew that she was blushing whenever Honghui playfully flirted with her during their night training and felt her heartbeat going faster whenever Honghui get close to her. “Am I falling in love with him?” Mulan wondered to herself. “He’s cute, I won’t deny it. In many ways, charming, smart, a sense of humor… courageous,” Mulan thought as she ticked off the imaginary list in her mind. Does she just view Honghui as a friend?

Then, Mulan’s mind once again remembered the nightmare she just had. Honghui dying. Mulan felt her tears rolling down her eyes and felt heart drop upon even thinking of that possibility. No, after all that Honghui had done for her, she wouldn’t want that to happen to him. Honghui had done so many things in the past week for her. Mulan had grown to care for him as much as he cared for her in the past week. “This feeling is something else… more than feelings for a friend…” Mulan thought was she felt her heart beating slightly faster. “Am I in love with him? No… love is such a strong word… but this feeling… this warmness I feel around him…” Mulan thought to herself as she turned around, looking at Honghui sleeping figure again.

Then a thought crossed Mulan’s mind, “Does he actually view me more than a friend?” Mulan debated on this question for quite a while. Honghui had been so supporting and willing to help her in the past week, but it could just only be him willing to help her as a friend. Then, Mulan thought about how a scenario of Honghui and her living together as husband and wife would go as Honghui jokingly suggested about a week ago. Mulan then felt heat upon her cheeks as the scenario formed in her mind. Mulan felt sleepily as she thought of the scenario and drifted off to sleep, the scenario slowly turned into one of the most beautiful dream she ever had.

Honghui felt the girl sleeping besides him jolt violently out suddenly. He unknowingly opened her eyes, wondering that if Mulan was fine. He wasn’t particularly sleepy for some reason; he was more concerned for Mulan and her well-being. Honghui looked at the girl who was laying on the bed besides him, facing the other way. Honghui could only be ever so grateful to Mulan for all the things she helped him with.

On their first night of training by the lake, Mulan had taught Honghui how to calm himself down and feel the lifeforce energy flowing through him, connecting with it. Honghui had never expected Mulan to be willing to teach him about chi. They had been improving their progress on scaling the hill, slowly progressing to the top each day, managing to walk further each day before eventually collapsing to the tiredness of their arms from carrying two water buckets. It had also proved to be useful during training time and had earned himself praises from the commander, making himself envied by his other comrades. Honghui mind wandered upon one of the conversations he had during mealtime earlier that day.

“You have been secretly training, haven’t you?” asked Yao during one of the mealtimes.

“And what if I have?” asked Honghui, not giving them a direct answer. Honghui could swear he saw Mulan, who was sitting beside him, smile a little.

“Don’t jest with us,” Yao said annoyed.

“Why are you guys so interested anyway?” asked Honghui.

“Come on, Honghui. We’re all friends. Tell us where and when and maybe we can train together,” Yao said.

“I’m a great learner but sadly, not a good teacher,” Honghui answered.

“Well even if you knew where and when, I doubt you will have the willingness and the energy to follow him,” Hua Jun said, making Ling and Cricket laugh before Po joined in. “Since you value your sleep so much,” Mulan quipped with the sarcasm obvious in her voice.

“Ha! Good one, Hua Jun,” Ling cackled.

“True,” Yao agreed. “I rather have my sleep.” Yao admitted in the midst of his comrade’s laughter.

Honghui casted a smiling look at Mulan who smiled back at him, nudging him lightly under the table. Unbeknownst to them, somebody had noticed their interactions.

“Honghui,” Honghui heard Ling call him as they were walking back from showers. The sky had already gone dark.

“Hey, Ling. What is it?’ asked Honghui casually as he continued to walk.

“I’m just curious about you and Hua Jun,” Ling revealed.

Honghui almost stopped walking upon hearing Ling’s words. “Had he found out?” Honghui wondered worryingly.

“What about us?” Honghui asked, with unsettledness in his voice.

“I noticed that Hua Jun had been quite hostile to you about a week ago. And after the training incident, you two have seemingly got along. He seems to talk to you more than any of us,” Ling explained. “And that is not all, I saw you and Hua Jun taking a walk at night yesterday …”

“We were going to train,” Honghui quickly blurted out., interrupting Ling.

“Yeah, I assumed so,” Ling continued, not noticing Honghui’s reaction.

“So why are you talking to me about this? What’s your point?” asked Honghui.

“Well, I’m just curious about how you and Hua Jun became so close. You two initially didn’t even talk, and one night later. You two were giving each other looks, talking to each other a lot, like a couple,” Ling evaluated.

“We are just friends,” Honghui stuttered. The thing that Honghui dreaded a lot was seemingly coming true.

“I’m just kidding about the couple part, Honghui. You two are men after all,” Ling said carefreely. “But seriously though. How did you two became so close?” asked Ling. Honghui was relieved to find out that Ling had not discover their secret yet.

“Well, I noticed M- Hua Jun was quite bothered that day and went forward to talk to him and make amends,” Honghui said, lying of course. “That’s all end of story,” Honghui said, trying to drive the conversation out of these dangerous waters.

“I see,” Ling said unconvinced. “Good for you two then.”

“Ling… do me a favor and don’t tell the others. Please?” Honghui asked, looking around to make sure that no one was nearby.

“Of course, Honghui. You have my word,” Ling said.

Honghui didn’t knew that his interactions with Mulan or Hua Jun were that obvious. Thinking back to the conversation he had earlier, Honghui was also quite surprised with how his relationship with Mulan was going. Back in his village, he never had much contact with the women of his village. Partly because his family were considered not popular and one of the poorest of the poor. Girls of the village tend to run off with richer men and not even look at him. The only girl he had a close relationship was her sister, who had always been nice and kind to him before she was matched and left the village. He hardly ever made any long-lasting friendship with any of the other girls in the village. Even with the girl he once had feelings for, who left him not long after truly knowing Honghui’s family background. Maybe this time with Mulan will be different?

Honghui had not dared to push the boundaries so far forward yet as he was scared, he would lose this friendship between them which he fought so hard to build. He was worried that once he revealed his feelings for her, Mulan would not return them and sever her ties with him immediately. Honghui didn’t want to lose the friendship between them just because of his feelings for Mulan. Honghui didn’t know if Mulan has the same feelings for him yet and didn’t want to take the risk just yet.

They would always end their night training after sitting down by the lake and talk about things. Honghui could tell that during the past week, Mulan had been becoming warmer to him, occasionally quipping and joking with him along with sharing some stories of her past life with him. Honghui also shared a few of his past with her as well. They both had learnt a lot about each other during those conversations by the lakeside. Honghui even did tell her about his family, about how they struggled to strive for a living. Mulan expressed her condolences and wished that she could do something to help him. Even those were just words, Honghui were touched by them warmly. Among all the girls that Honghui had ever met, none of them bothered to cope and help his family. They were women after all, they were aiming to be matched with someone handsome and hopefully rich, not marry someone who was poor. At least that was what Honghui thought of most women until he met Mulan.

Ever since Mulan had revealed that she was a girl. Honghui's view of women had changed. He had never thought them to be physically and emotionally stronger gender, not because he looks down on them. No, he respects them for who they are, but it was quite odd to see someone like Mulan because it was so rare. Perhaps, that was why he was so impressed with her and even fell for the qualities that Hua Jun had once said he liked in a girl, courageous, smart, and with a sense of humor. Without a doubt, Mulan had all those qualities, especially courageous. Honghui knew it takes a special kind of bravery to do what Mulan did. If Honghui was in Mulan’s shoes, he knew that he wouldn’t have done what Mulan have done.

But Honghui could see the doubt and unsettledness in Mulan’s eyes whenever she told another lie. Honghui knew that Mulan lied for a good reason but one of the days, the others would eventually find out. When they do, Honghui knew that Mulan would be expulsed and shamed for dishonesty. But was it wrong to lie for doing something good? Honghui wondered as he turned over, looking up as he heard Mulan turning around restlessly.

“She is definitely awake, she doesn’t move that much when she sleeps,” Honghui thought. “I hope nothing is bothering her.” Honghui debated on whether to check on her, after a few minutes, Mulan seemingly stopped moving around. Honghui then turned and looked at Mulan, who was facing him. Her eyes were closed, she had fallen back to sleep. “She is really cute,” Honghui thought as he smiled to himself. Honghui then realized what he was thinking about Mulan and slapped his face lightly. “I got to stop thinking about her in those kinds of ways,” Honghui scolded himself internally as he rolled over to the other side, looking away from Mulan. “She is too pure to be defiled by my thoughts…” Honghui then gradually fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As days pass, the threat of the Rourans getting closer each day. Mulan and Honghui decides to train harder while trying to understand their feelings for each other.

It was nighttime. Mulan and Honghui were doing their usual tai chi training by the lakeside. Honghui realized something. Mulan was seemingly bothered by something the entire day. She seemed distracted during the training during the daytime and was keeping to herself even more during lunchtime, being silent the whole time. Honghui assumed that it was the same thing that was bothering her last night and is determined to find out what it was and hope that he could help Mulan with the things on her mind.

“I heard you move around last night… Is something bothering you?” Mulan heard Honghui asked as they leaned on a boulder by the lake, taking a break after practicing Tai Chi.

Mulan closed her eyes in both embarrassment and shyness. He thought Honghui was sound asleep when she was awoken by her nightmare. It would be another lie to tell Honghui that the nightmare didn’t bother her at all. It was bothering her a lot.

“You were awake last night?” asked Mulan.

“I was woken up by your sudden movements,” Honghui answered. “I thought you woke up or something. Then, I was you move around. I knew that you were awake because you don’t usually roll around when you sleep.”

Mulan then felt heat crawling up her cheeks again. She didn’t know that Honghui had cared for her till this extend.

“There is no need to tell me if you don’t want to,” Honghui added, hoping that he wasn’t being too pushy again. “I understand.”

“Maybe I will tell you about it when the time comes,” Mulan said. “Thanks for understanding, Honghui. You are really a good friend.”

“Hey, I try to be,” Honghui replied smiling.

“Anyway, can I ask you a question?” asked Mulan, still pondering about whether she should ask such a troubling question.

“Of course, you can, Mulan. What is it?” Honghui said.

“Don’t you wonder what will happen to yourself when the day comes that we have to fight on the battlefield?” Mulan asked the question that had been haunting her even more ever since the nightmare she had last night.

“I… try not to think about it,” Honghui admitted, closing his eyes as he remembers the stories his father told him about the horrors of war. “And I won’t until the day comes that we need to fight.” Honghui then looked at Mulan and a question popped into his mind.

“What about you, Mulan?” asked Honghui.

“To be honest… I didn’t think much about going into the battlefield as I decided to sneak out of the village with my father amour and sword,” Mulan confessed. “At that time, the only thing I thought of was taking my father’s place and protecting him.”

Honghui looked at Mulan with great admiration and sympathy as Mulan told him about her true worries of this war.

“But now, I am worried that I would never return to them. At least… if I died… I would die in the knowledge that my father and my family is safe from the Rourans,” Mulan said, trying not to let her mind bring up the memories of the nightmare as she felt a tear dropped from her eyes.

“Hey, I hope you can survive this war and live a happy life,” Honghui said. “And you will be able to live your life to its fullest with your future husband, whoever that may be. A person like you deserves a happy and fulfilling life.”

“Thank you… Honghui. But about that husband part…. I doubt anyone would want to marry me,” Mulan replied.

“Why not?”

“Before I left for the army. I had a meeting with the matchmaker and… it failed miserably,” Mulan revealed to Honghui. “My reputation in my village was already ruined and that incident makes it even worse.”

“I still don’t understand. Why would you think that no one would marry you?” asked Honghui.

“Let me ask you a question. Would anyone want to marry a girl that rides on horses, run around all day, and have strong chi? Not to mention that the girl is also in the army now,” Mulan asked.

“Ah… the flaws of tradition views,” Honghui said. “Girls are supposed to be graceful and reserved and not outgoing and… wild, like you,” Honghui continued, with a tone of humor.

“Wild? Is that what you think of me? Honghui, I’m hurt,” Mulan said jokingly as she chuckles.

“But I don’t think that those qualities won’t make you a good wife, Mulan. You’re strong, brave, and smart,” Honghui said. “Not to mention that you’re also kind and caring. I would marry you if I could.”

Mulan is now blushing more furiously. Did Honghui just say that he would marry her? “No… he got to be just comforting me, right?” wondered Mulan.

Honghui stalled as he realized what he had just said. “I didn’t say anything that made her feel uncomfortable right?” wondered Honghui as he looked at Mulan, waiting for her to say something.

“Thanks… Honghui. I’m not sure what to say… but still thanks,” Mulan said awkwardly.

“Great Honghui. You messed up again,” Honghui scolded himself.

“By the way, I think you’re quite brave and smart too,” Mulan said.

“Aww~ You don’t have to flatter me like that, Mulan,” Honghui replied, feeling relieved that the conversation hasn’t gone stale yet.

“You know what Honghui? You’re also a dork,” Mulan joked, nudging him lightly while chuckling.

“That’s mean,” Honghui replied as he chuckled along. “Come on, you and me, another round. We’ll see who the dork is,” Honghui challenged as he stood up and picked up his stick.

“Oh, really,” Mulan said as she stood up and picked up her stick. “You haven’t beat me in combat yet.”

“Like you said. I haven’t yet,” Honghui replied, emphasizing the word ‘haven’t”

“Let’s see,” Mulan smiled as Honghui made the first move.

Honghui landed his first strike as Mulan blocked it effortlessly and attempt to strike back. Honghui manages to doge the stick swiftly and jumped up and attempted to land another hit to knock Mulan’s stick out of her hands. Mulan’s stick clashed with Honghui’s as she pushed Honghui’s stick to the ground.

“I see that you’re still using the new skill set,” Mulan said chuckling as she tried to hold down Honghui’s stick. Honghui was trying to lift his stick that was being held in place by Mulan’s.

“Don’t underestimate me,” Honghui grunted as he managed to get free and attempt to strike Mulan’s hand.

Swiftly, Mulan manages to dodge the attack and kicked Honghui’s stick out of his hands.

“You know, Honghui. You have improved,” Mulan praised. “You have lasted longer than the previous times.”

“I will take that as a compliment,” Honghui said sarcastically as he picked up his stick.

“I am complimenting you, Honghui,” Mulan said, hoping that her previous words didn’t insult him. She didn’t want him to get angry.

“Oh? I’m sorry… I thought…” Honghui stuttered, realizing he misperceived Mulan’s meaning.

“Your connection with your chi is seemingly getting stronger,” Mulan said. “With this progress, you are making, you will be able to take on anyone that comes your way soon,” Mulan deduced, smiling. “Remember to practice meditating as much as at least once a day,” Mulan advised.

“Yeah, I will remember to do that,” Honghui replied smiling. “You’re a great teacher,” Honghui complimented.

“Not as good as my father and Commander Tung. They taught me a lot,” Mulan said.

“Well, I won’t be surprised. Your father is a war hero after all, and Commander Tung favors you a lot,” Honghui said.

“Are you jealous?” asked Mulan cheekily.

“No, at all. I rather have you teach me,” Honghui said.

“Dork~,” Mulan said chuckling.

“Whatever you say,” Honghui replied smiling.

“Ah… We will end our training session now. I’m exhausted and in need of a bath,” Mulan said as Honghui automatically turned around, giving Mulan privacy.

“Yeah, you do. You smell terrible,” Honghui joked.

“Well, it won’t be a problem if you don’t breathe,” Mulan quipped back, making Honghui chuckle as he tidied up their stuff and laid them nearby the boulder.

As Mulan stepped into the water, she felt herself sink in and her body embracing the usual feeling of the cold waters of the lake, looking back at Honghui who was still facing the other way. An idea came into her mind.

“Honghui, why don’t you come and join me,” Mulan asked in her man voice.

“What? No… I can’t…”

“We will save more time like this. It is already too late. If you continue to wait for me to finish my bath before your bath, it will be even later,” Mulan said.

“No… I can’t. You are a woman and…” Honghui stuttered. He didn’t want to do this because he didn’t want Mulan to feel uncomfortable. But he also knew that Mulan was right. They will save more time if they bath together at the same time.

“I trust you enough Honghui. Don’t be shy,” Mulan said.

“What if someone finds us?” Honghui asked.

“You and I were on guard duty earlier. We were allowed to take our showers later. Nothing would happen if we were found,” Mulan assured.

“Well… if you insist,” Honghui agreed. “You’re not looking at me, right?” asked the man.

“No,” Mulan said shyly as she turned around facing the other way, her face was red.

Honghui slowly disrobed himself, letting down his clothes and laid them next to Mulan’s clothes. Honghui then slowly walked into the waters.

“I assume you are in the waters,” Mulan said, not turning around.

“Yeah, don’t mind me. You can go to further away while I clean myself near the banks to keep watch,” Honghui said.

“Good idea, Honghui,” Mulan agreed before swimming away from Honghui.

“I didn’t think about this thoroughly…. This is so embarrassing,” Mulan thought to herself as she swam away from Honghui. “Well… at least we will save time.” Mulan placed her hands to her chest and felt her heart beating fast.

Honghui watched as Mulan swam away from him. “This girl is thoughtful,” Honghui thought to himself. “Well, as if I haven’t thought about that before…” Honghui thought as he began to wash.

It wasn’t long until both of them were done and made their way back to their tents to finally sleep. 

“The chi pervades the universe and all living things. We are all born with it. But only the truest will connect deeply with his chi and become a great warrior. Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within.” Commander Tung’s teaching replayed in her mind as she practiced Tai Chi by the lake with Honghui. “The truest…” Mulan thought. “I’m definitely not true, at all.”

As they rested by the lake, Mulan's mind was still on those particular words, “the truest”. “The truest,” Mulan muttered to herself.

“Hmm? What is it, Hua?”

“I’m just thinking about what Commander Tung said earlier about chi,” Mulan said. “He said the truest will connect deeply with his chi… I’m not true, Honghui,” Mulan said.

“Mulan, it doesn’t matter now if you are true. You had come so far, if you were to reveal yourself now, they will kill you. And I can’t bear the thought of it,” Honghui admitted. “You are true, Mulan… to me.”

“Honghui…” Mulan was stunned by Honghui’s words.

“Promise me one thing. Don’t ever think about revealing yourself during this war. Think about the consequences, Mulan. I don’t want to see you suffer for doing the right thing,” Honghui said, looking at Mulan seriously.

“I promise,” Mulan promised. She felt Honghui protectiveness. “Don’t worry about me, Hui,” Mulan assured. If it was daytime, Honghui would have seen her cheeks that were blushing furiously. “I was just thinking about it. I had no intention to reveal myself, Hui. Don’t worry.”

“Of course,” Honghui answered, shifting in his space awkwardly as the silence once took over before they did some sparing.

That night. Honghui was disturbed by Mulan’s words. “I’m not true”. A scenery where Mulan was found out pictured in his mind as he turned over and looked at Mulan’s sleeping figure. He grimaced at the thought of it happening. “No… it won’t happen. I won’t let it happen to her,” Honghui promised himself. “After all she did and taught me. I won’t let it happen,” Honghui thought to himself as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

It was lunchtime. Mulan and Honghui were at their usual table with their other friends, chatting and bantering about the day so far.

“I swear to the gods that you two have been making some impressive and unbelievable progress, and it has been only what, two weeks?” Yao ranted as Mulan and Honghui had shown great improvements during training earlier.

“Can’t we talk about something else, other than our unbelievable progress?” Honghui asked as Mulan nodded, agreeing with him.

“Well, we can talk about how lucky charm here was so lucky that he accidentally misfired his arrows and almost hit Commander Tung. If he wasn’t fast enough to catch it, he would have been killed,” Yao said, the others broke into laughter.

“Hey, it’s not funny. I was lucky that the commander forgives me though,” Cricket answered, still in a bad mood.

“The commander may look strict, but he is quite understanding,” Mulan said chuckling. “He even said that you may work best with being an archer,” Mulan recalled.

“Yeah, he did. Although I think Sergeant Qiang highly doubted that,” Cricket said, making the others erupt in laughter once again.

“The look on his face was obvious though,” Ling wheezed.

“Hey, don’t give up. If Commander Tung says that you can do it, why not give it some more tries?” Mulan advised.

“You’re right, Hua Jun. Thanks,” Cricket thanked.

“Well, look at Hua Jun now. First a surprisingly good fighter, now a motivational talker,” Yao complimented. “What more secrets you have?”

“Oh, you will see,” Mulan said, chuckling, exchanging looks with Honghui who was seating beside her.

“Another garrison has been destroyed by the Rourans. We must train harder as the day that we must enter the battlefield is getting closer each day. We must be alert and train harder,” Sergeant Qiang informed during a morning briefing. “Some of you may be worried,” Sergeant Qiang continued. “And you are right to be worried. The Rourans enemy is vast. They are ruthless and unpredictable. Yet physical force need not be met with equal force. The warrior yields to force and redirects it. Disadvantages can be turned into an advantage. Four ounces can move a thousand pounds.”

As Mulan was listening to the debriefing that day. All she could think of was what if tomorrow was the day that they had to go to battle. As the scenario formed in his mind, she felt terrified and scared of the prospect of that day. Scenarios of her dream replayed in her mind as she thought about the possible day. Then, she thought of Honghui, of him dying. After all, he did, Mulan promised herself that she would do everything in her power to keep him alive.

As for Honghui, he noticed Mulan’s posture moved a little as Sergeant Qiang mentioned about the Rourans. Honghui knew that Mulan was feeling fear and made a mental note to try and comfort her when he had the chance.

Training had intensified very since that day as the army prepared themselves for the day that is seemingly closer than ever. While Mulan and Honghui also decided to spend more time training at night to improve their abilities and connection with their chi. They also saw their comrades improve in many ways and gave them some advice on how to continue improving. Ling was more skilled with a sword while Cricket’s talent with the bow and arrow was a huge surprise, especially to Sergeant Qiang. While Chien Po and Yao were specifically strong and were trained to be the brawns of the army. Mulan and Honghui both trained to ride horses and fight on the battlefield. The two were given special training under the guidance of Commander Tung as he took notice of their potential.

It was just another day at the camp. Mulan and Honghui filled their buckets with water as the other men were in a line, preparing to make their way up the steps of the hill.

“Ready?” Honghui asked, looking at the other men that were in front of them already, making their way up the hill.

“Ready,” Mulan confirmed.

Mulan and Honghui both looked at each other and nodded before picking up their water-filled buckets and made their way to the top of the hill. Passing their comrades one by one who collapsed from tiredness as they made their way to the top.

“Are they going to…?” Yao asked, not believing his eyes.

“I think they might,” Ling answered as he got up from the floor and looked at Honghui and Hua Jun in awe.

As Mulan walked up the steps, she felt something channeling through her, as she felt a little stronger, but the tiredness in her hands was still there. She felt something holding her back for some reason.

“Are you all right?” asked Honghui concerned.

“Yes,” Mulan answered as another man gave up behind her, spilling the buckets. “You?”

“Never better,” Honghui grunted as he felt his hands sank a little. “Let’s continue.”

The two continue to slowly make their way up the hill, passing another man that had given that succumbed to the tiredness. As they slowly made their way up and pass their previous record. The others began to take notice of how much progress Hua Jun and Honghui made.

“Look,” Cricket said to the others pointing towards Hua Jun and Honghui. The other men saw them and muttered among themselves, talking about whether they could make it to the top.

As Sergeant Qiang watched Hua Jun and Honghui walk past him calmly, he was impressed by the two and looked on as they slowly walk closer to the top of the hill.

“There is no way… They already passed their previous record,” Po said, not believing his eyes either.

“Are you fine? Can you keep going?” Honghui asked Mulan, his voice a little strained.

“Yes… you?” asked Mulan.

“I’m fine,” Honghui answered as they continued to walk up the steps. They were getting closer and closer to the top.

Mulan and Honghui then finally reached the top and placed their buckets down. As they placed their buckets down, they heard cheering and clapping coming from below. The two of them looked down the steps and saw their comrades, cheering and clapping their hands while Sergeant Qiang was obviously impressed with their performance. Although they were tired and panting, Mulan and Honghui couldn’t help but smile and realize the feat that they had just accomplished.

“Wow! You two really gave us a surprise today,” Yao exclaimed as he slapped the two on their back, before sitting down and began eating.

“Yeah, how did you two managed to make it to the top? Don’t you feel tired?” asked Cricket curiously as he sat down.

“Of course, we felt tired,” Honghui answered as if it was obvious. “We just kept on pushing on until we reached the top,” Honghui said.

“That’s impressive, for two small figures like you two,” Yao said, impressed. “Don’t you guys have any secrets?”

“There are no secrets Yao,” Mulan said. “Only determination and hard work.”

“You know, it has been about one month now since we arrived here and met each other. I never knew that you two had it in you,” Po said.

“All right brothers. Stop flattering us. We know we are good,” Honghui jokingly boasted. “Right, Hua Jun?”

“Yeah, but maybe they will be able to achieve what we did… Perhaps in their next life,” Mulan quipped.

“Yeah, maybe,” Yao said sarcastically.

“But still. Maybe I can offer some tips,” Mulan said.

“What tip?” asked Ling curiously.

“Give yourself a reason to push yourself forward, then you would find yourself improving faster,” Mulan advised her friends.

“Well said,’ Cricket agreed.

The group of friends continues to chat during mealtime. The day passed quickly for both Mulan and Honghui. Soon it was night time again, Mulan was sitting by the lake, waiting patiently for Honghui to arrive. She was thinking back about how her few weeks at the camp had been. Then, Mulan remembered the piece of advice she had given her comrades earlier that day. “Give yourself a reason to push yourself forward, then you would find yourself improving faster.” Mulan smiled to herself. Initially, her motivation came from the thought of protecting her father, taking his place. But now, there was another person that also gave her the motivation to keep moving forward, no matter how tiring it was, Chen Honghui.

When Mulan first met Honghui, she initially thought that a smug like him would never get along with her. Not like she wanted to get along with him anyway at that time. But ever since Mulan and Honghui had their first conversation about how to talk to a girl, Mulan could feel a genuine change in him, or she felt that she had misinterpreted Honghui's attempts in befriending her.

Then the accident happened, which Mulan thought now was also a blessing in disguise. Mulan had been falling for Honghui day by day, realizing herself clinging to him more and more, worrying about him, caring for him. At first, Mulan thought that her feelings for him were just friendship love, but she slowly processed her thoughts about the man. She realized one thing. Her feelings for him are way more than friendship love. It was some other kind of love.

Mulan wanted to tell Honghui about her feelings for him initially. But kept on putting it off as she felt it wasn’t a suitable time to reveal it in a time like this and decided that it was probably best if she told Honghui about her feelings after the war.

“Xiao Hua, there you are,” Mulan heard a familiar voice said.

“Hi, Hui. You really like calling me that, don’t you?” asked Mulan smiling.

“Well, it’s better than calling you Hua Jun. The name doesn’t suit you at all,” Honghui said.

“I know,” Mulan said chuckling while Honghui walked forward to sit next to the girl.

“I can’t believe we finally did it,” Honghui said as he sat beside Mulan by the lake, looking at it.

“Me too. It took us about a month of hard and tiring training,” Mulan agreed.

“Look how far we come,” Honghui said, thinking back on the times he trained with Mulan.

“It is just a small step, Honghui,” Mulan said, thinking about whether Honghui is thinking too big.

“Well, it is quite a feat though. Mulan, you need to be more optimistic,” Honghui advised.

“As I heard before,” Mulan chuckled. “You’re right though. It was quite a feat,” Mulan agreed.

“Thank you again, for everything-”

“No, thank you, Honghui,” Mulan said. “I think I would have been much worse if you didn’t help me in the past month,” Mulan said looking at Honghui, before getting up.

“You’re welcome, Hua,” Honghui answered. “So, we get in the lake?” asked Honghui.

“Yeah. Let’s take a break today and rest for once,” Mulan answered before she began stripping as Honghui turned around like usual. After Mulan was in the waters, Honghui too undressed and got into the water, joining Mulan, both swimming far from the banks of the lake.

“And to think that you were so shy when I first caught you, Hua,” Honghui said as he looked at Mulan. “Never knew that I would be bathing with you together now.”

“It is to save time, Hui. Don’t get any ideas,” Mulan chuckled. “I doubt you would see anything.” Mulan chuckled she sank into the waters till the waters reached her shoulder.

“Don’t you trust me by now?” Honghui asked. “I’m hurt,” Honghui faked pouted.

“I don’t know. Men urges are always overpowering if I heard correctly,” Mulan joked.

“Oh, look who is talking about urges. Don’t tell me you asked me to bath with you just to save time?” Honghui asked jokingly.

“What type of mind do you think I have Honghui?” asked Mulan as she chuckled, splashing water on him.

“I didn’t say anything about that,” Honghui defended himself, splashing some water back.

“You just did,” Mulan replied splashing back.

“No, I didn’t,” Honghui answered.

Sounds of soft banter and water splashing between Mulan and Honghui filled the lake as the two had a little fun.

A hawk flew in the skies, circling above the camp before it swooped down towards the person standing on the hill overlooking the camp. As the hawk reached the ground, it transformed into a person, a witch.

“I see you’re back, witch. Finally, it took you an entire night,” Bori Khan said, not turning around. He looked at his troops that were training from the hill. “So, any news about the garrison that we had planned to attack?” asked Bori Khan.

“The garrison’s soldiers may have increased, but it is still an easy target. We can strike it soon,” Xian Lang answered, her tone a little irritated from being called a witch.

“Good. The time is near. Another few attacks and we can put our main plan to fruition,” Bori Khan said, smiling somewhat evilly as he looked at his troops that were training. “They won’t stand a chance against us,” Bori Khan declared. “And I can take my rightful place… as can you,” Bori Khan said.

Xian Lang just looked at Bori Khan blankly, nodding subtly before transforming into a hawk as she flew to her tent that was on the far end of the camp. As she reached her tent and transformed back, she could see the other men and women giving her strange looks. As if she was some kind of weird creature. A look she was already used to a long time ago. When she was first discovered to have been training her chi.

Xian Lang entered her tent and sat down. Her mind was on the horrors she was going to commit the next day. The blood that will be on her hands, the lives that she would take tomorrow. Even though Xian Lang has killed a lot of people ever since Bori Khan found her abandoned and broken, Xian Lang still hasn’t got used to the prospect of truly taking a life.

Xian Lang closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking out a cylinder container and opened it, taking out a scrolled piece of paper. Xian Lang opened the paper on looking at it. Xian Lang felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembers the events of that terrible night. She still remembers it as clear as it had just happened yesterday.

It was the night when she was caught transforming into a hawk not too long after her mother's death. The only person other than her mother who knew about her abilities and powerful chi was the only person that loved Xian Lang and treated her more than a friend. And now, she has dragged him into this mess. She was now trapped in his house while the men surrounded their house, shouting and demanding her to come up.

“Witch! We know you’re in there!” Xian Lang could hear someone shout as she hid in her house, worried and scared. She didn’t know what to do. She cried in the corner, in fear of what was about to happen to her. “Hong An! Bring her out now!” another man yelled.

“Xian Lang, we don’t have much time. You need to get out of here!” the man urged Xian Lang, who was at lost at what to do.

“Hong An, there is no way for us to escape!” Xian Lang said between her sobs. “We are trapped.” Xian Lang watched as he took out his ax and stepped on a chair. He hit the ceiling with the ax, making a hole large enough for Xian Lang to pass through.

“I may be trapped, but you are not,” Hong An said as he cupped the crying girl’s cheek.

Xian Lang looked up at Hong An for a while before realizing what Hong An was suggesting.

“No…. no,” Xian Lang sobbed. Xian Lang looked at him. Hong An was the person that smuggled her away when the soldiers took her mother away. She already had a lot to take Hong An for. She was not ready to lose him yet.

“Listen to me, Xian Lang. You have an entire life in front of you. You literally have powers. You can change lives for women like you, Xian Lang. You can give people like you better lives!” Hong An said, trying to calm down the crying girl.

“I… I don’t want to lose you, Hong An,” Xian Lang said between her sobs. “I… I’m sorry,” Xian Lang apologized, as she cried into Hong An’s embrace. The banging on the doors was getting louder as men outside tried to break into the house. Xian Lang felt terrible, if she hasn’t been so careless and dragged Hong An into this, they wouldn’t have been found and they wouldn’t be in this position right now.

“You won’t, Xian Lang. I will always be with you,” Hong An said, tears were beginning to roll down his eyes too. “Don’t blame this on yourself, Xian Lang. It is not your fault,” Hong An said, stroking her back. Then, a loud crashing sound broke them apart. They turned around and saw an ax slowly breaking down the door.

“Whatever happens tonight… Please remember, I love you, Xian Lang,” Hong An said.

“I… love you… too and thank… you for…” Xian Lang said. Hong An pulled Xian Lang in for a kiss that would be their final one, interrupting her.

“I know…” Hong An said, smiling. “Go and live your life to its fullest.”

Xian Lang then transformed into her hawk form and flew up through the hole in the roof She tried very hard not to think about what was going to happen next as she flew away from the house, up into the night sky. She could hear them and yelling for her as she flew away. Then, she heard a scream of pain, it was Hong An.

That night, Xian Lang settled down on the nearest shelter she could find and curled herself up, sobbing miserably, mourning Hong An’s death.

Xian Lang's life was aimless until she was found by Bori Khan when she was wandering alone in the desert steppe. He was the one that gave Xian Lang a final hope and direction in her life, to fight for a place were a woman like her could live freely and not be persecuted like she and the people she loved were. That was what Hong An would have wanted her to do, she was sure of it.

“I will continue to fight… for you, Hong An,” Xian Lang promised as she put back the picture and stood up, striding out of her tent, preparing to attack the next garrison.

Chapter 5 Sneak Peak

“It’s a witch!” Xian Lang heard one of the men yelled as she transformed into a witch in the middle of the chaos going on at the garrison they were attacking.

Xian Lang brows furrowed and closed her eyes in anger. That word has always filled her heart with raw anger. Xian Lang caught hold of one of the soldiers spear that was about to hit her and glared at him before flying up swiftly and stabbed him with his own spear as the other soldiers surrounded her prepared to kill her. Xian Lang sighed, looking at the soldiers that surrounded her before moving around swiftly. In mere minutes, the soldiers that surrounded her earlier lay on the ground, either injured or dead.

Xian Lang looked around her to see if any more soldiers were going to target her. She watched as the shadow warriors that she trained took down and killed the soldiers. Then, she took notice of Bori Khan who walked towards her, motioning for her to join him as he walked towards the entrance of the garrison.

“Another great victory for us,” Bori Khan said as he smirked. “You have proved yourself useful again, witch.”

Xian Lang felt anger coursing through her veins and tried hard not to kill Bori Khan right on spot. He was the only one that can bring her the future she wanted so badly. Xian Lang just gazed across the plains, not answering the man.

“Something is on the horizon!” One of the men on the walls informed loudly, interrupting Bori Khan and Xian Lang.

“What is it?” Bori Khan asked loudly.

“It looks like another battalion,” the man answered.

“You know what to do. Give them the signal,” Bori Khan looked at Xian Lang.

Xian Lang nodded silently before a huge flock of birds seemingly burst out from within her and flew to the skies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fifth Battalion has been called to battle. As they move out towards the battlefield, both Mulan and Honghui were growing more and more worried not only for themselves but for each other.

“It’s a witch!” Xian Lang heard one of the men yelled as she transformed into a witch in the middle of the chaos going on at the garrison they were attacking.

Xian Lang's brows furrowed and closed her eyes in anger. That word has always filled her heart with raw anger. Xian Lang caught hold of one of the soldiers' spear that was about to hit her and glared at him before flying up swiftly and stabbed him with his spear as the other soldiers surrounded her prepared to kill her. Xian Lang sighed, looking at the soldiers that surrounded her before moving around swiftly. In mere minutes, the soldiers that surrounded her earlier lay on the ground, either injured or dead.

Xian Lang looked around her to see if any more soldiers were going to target her. She watched as the shadow warriors that she trained took down and killed the soldiers. Then, she took notice of Bori Khan who walked towards her, motioning for her to join him as he walked towards the entrance of the garrison.

“Another great victory for us,” Bori Khan said as he smirked. “You have proved yourself useful again, witch.”

Xian Lang felt anger coursing through her veins and tried hard not to kill Bori Khan right on spot. He was the only one that can bring her the future she wanted so badly. Xian Lang just gazed across the plains, not answering the man.

“Something is on the horizon!” One of the men on the walls informed loudly, interrupting Bori Khan and Xian Lang.

“What is it?” Bori Khan asked loudly.

“It looks like another battalion,” the man answered.

“You know what to do. Give them the signal,” Bori Khan said as he turned around and looked at Xian Lang.

Xian Lang, whose face was emotionless, nodded silently before a huge flock of birds seemingly burst out from within her and took flight to the skies.

Mulan's eyes opened naturally. She got up slowly, looking around the tent, the others were still sound asleep. Then her eyes trailed to the person she cared for the most, Chen Honghui. The man was already awake, just lying there looking at her. When Mulan looked at Honghui, Honghui just smiled.

“How long had you been laying there awake?” Mulan whispered to the grinning man.

“Not long. I heard you moving and thought that it was already time to get up,” Honghui whispered back.

“I always seem to forget how easy it is to wake you up,” Mulan whispered as she turned around and grabbed the piece of cloth that she used to bind her chest. Undoing her clothes, a little, Mulan began to bind her breast.

Honghui watched silently as Mulan did her usual preparations for the day. A feeling of sympathy washed over him like always, feeling bad for the girl. At the same time, Honghui also knew that he couldn’t do much for her other than helping her keep an eye out whenever she needs him to. After all, Mulan was still the more able and stronger person out of the two of them and Honghui knew well that if he and Mulan were to go into battle, Mulan was probably going to handle herself better than he can handle himself, and that was part of what Honghui loved about the strong girl.

Mulan couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed as she slid off her to bind her breasts. Even after bathing with Honghui together in the lake for weeks, she was felt flushed whenever she was exposed around him. Not in an uncomfortable way though, Mulan knew she could trust Honghui with her life, but it was the fact that she still felt shy to be exposed around the man she had fallen for.

“I’m done, you want to get some fresh air?” asked Mulan as she got up, already dressed and prepared for another day.

“Of course, Hua,” Honghui answered, smiling as he puts on his robes.

The two then walked out of the tent. Mulan and Honghui have certainly haven’t expected to see someone rushing towards Commander Tung’s tent so early. Mulan and Honghui cast each other looks, as the man rushed by them. They watched silently as the man entered the commander’s tent after being given permission.

“What do you think it’s about?” asked Honghui worryingly. “It seems serious.”

“I don’t know. He does seem to be in a hurry,” Mulan replied, looking at the tent. “To think about it. I don’t think I have ever seen him around here before.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Perhaps he is a messenger?” wondered Honghui as they continued to walk.

“Maybe, but… No… Honghui could it be…” Mulan said as she felt a bad feeling wash over her as she thought about the possibilities.

“No… out of all the days… not today,” Honghui answered, knowing exactly what Mulan was thinking. “I’m not ready for…”

“None of us are…” Mulan agreed anxiously.

The two friends then walked in the direction of Commander Tung’s tent out of pure curiosity. Suddenly, Commander Tung came bursting out of his tent. Mulan had hardly seen Commander Tung so shocked and pale during her time at the camp.

“Yong An! Tell Sergeant Qiang to report to my quarters immediately,” Commander Tung said hurryingly.

Commander Tung then noticed the two confused soldiers standing nearby. He calmed himself down before walking towards them.

“Hua Jun, Honghui. Glad to see the both of you up so early. I need you to inform those in your tent and nearby. Spread the word. The Fifth Battalion is going on the battlefield. We are leaving soon,” Commander Tung informed.

“Yes sir,” Mulan and Honghui answered hastily as they watched the commander hurry back into his tent.

Mulan and Honghui felt a sudden dreadfulness enveloping them. The day they dreaded has finally arrived. Both Mulan and Honghui had not expected this day to come so soon, there was so much they have yet to do. But the day has already come and there is nothing they can do to change it.

Very soon later, the entire battalion was prepared and ready to make their move towards their new location. Before they made their move, the entire battalion was called in for a briefing before moving.

“The garrisons continue to fall to the Northern Invaders. We have been called to war, even though our training is not finished,” Commander Tung informed the fully armored battalion.

We leave to defend the Mountain-Steppe Garrison against the Rourans invaders. Up until now, you’ve been boys playing soldier. Today, you become men,” Sergeant Qiang added.

Mulan couldn’t help but feel the tension, uncomfortableness, unsettledness inside her as she stood and listened to the briefing. There was just too much on her mind to think straight. Then, the scenery of that particular nightmare flashed in her mind again, making Mulan tense up even more.

Honghui, who was standing next to Mulan during the briefing, was feeling worried, mostly for the girl beside him. Honghui knew that even with all the skills that Mulan possesses, Mulan was scared and frightened of war. Honghui reminded himself to check on her whenever he has the chance.

“You will now take the oath of the warrior pledging fidelity to the three pillars of virtue. The enemy possesses none of these and therefore can be defeated. Remember this, when you meet them on the battlefield,” Sergeant Qiang continued to brief.

Commander Tung then drew out his sword. Sergeant Qiang gave the command for the battalion to draw their swords as well before taking their oath. Mulan and Honghui both drew their swords. Honghui could notice out of the corner of his eyes, that Mulan’s hands were slightly shaking and weak.

“Loyal!” Commander Tung said as he led the taking of the oath.

“Loyal!” Mulan followed as she lifted her sword in the air with the other soldiers as they took the oath.

“Brave!”

“Brave!”

“True!”

“True!” Mulan heard the others raised their swords and swore, but for some reason. She couldn’t bring herself to say the last oath and raise her sword. Her hand stopped midway. As if it was restrained by some mystical force, or rather by her doubts. Mulan hoped that Sergeant Qiang and Commander Tung hasn’t seen her. Especially Commander Tung as he seemed to look at her when he had said that last oath.

While Honghui took the oath, he noticed that Mulan’s hands were weak and somehow, trembling. But it was really during the last oath when Mulan had failed to raise her sword then Honghui was truly sure that Mulan has something on her mind.

“Return swords! In!” Sergeant Qiang commanded.

Mulan was relieved as she retracted her sword back. But she felt a pang of enormous guilt weighing in her. Mulan knew the reason why she was feeling so uneasy. The answer was obvious to herself. She was never true from the very beginning. She had lied her way through the past month. She was neither brave, not even in the slightest. Mulan was very sure that what she felt was only fear, not bravery, not at all. As for loyalty, Mulan wasn’t even sure whether she could be loyal seeing that she was neither brave nor true. How could she ever think that she could take her father’s place?

As Honghui moved with the battalion, he kept on thinking about Mulan. After the briefing, Honghui desperately wanted to check if Mulan was fine but didn’t have a chance to do so as they were given tasks to complete and their comrades were together with them, making it unwise to ask Mulan about her troubles in that situation when there would be so many potential eavesdroppers as Honghui didn’t want Mulan to worry about another person knowing about her identity in this situation that was already stressful enough for her.

During the journey, Honghui kept on looking at Mulan to check if she was all right and was very sure that she wasn’t. Although Mulan was trying hard to conceal her fear, Honghui could tell that Mulan was afraid and worried about the upcoming battle as the girl’s breathing was heavier than usual and her emotion was written all over her face.

“She is scared…,” Honghui concluded in his mind as he turned around. “Poor girl… a girl like her doesn’t deserve this.” Then, a sudden thought crossed the man’s mind. 

“Today might even the last day we could see each other and talk to each other…. We might not live past tomorrow…” Honghui gulped nervously as the frightening thought surfaced in his mind. “There might not even be a chance for me to confess to her after today…”

Honghui then looked at Mulan again, a scenery of her lying dead on the battleground sent shivers down his spine and made him turn away from Mulan hastily, trying to stop himself from thinking about that possible future.

“No! I won’t let that happen to her! I can’t…” Honghui thought to himself as he desperately tried to block out the prospect of Mulan dying from his mind.

Honghui then wondered why he has not revealed his feelings for Mulan to her earlier. Perhaps if he wasn’t that fearful for their friendship, he wouldn’t be regretting about not telling Mulan about his feelings now. But there he is now, regretting that particular decision he made. Perhaps if he had told her earlier, things would have been different for them.

“The events of the past cannot be changed, no matter how much you regret it. You only can attempt to not make that same mistake again,” Honghui remembered his father’s advice. Honghui then stopped thinking about that bad decision he made as he pondered on that very same idea that he had rejected so many times until now. Should he tell Hua Mulan?

Honghui has always been bad with girls before he left to join the army, let alone successfully admitting his feelings to a girl without messing up. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that he was so hesitant on telling Mulan about his feelings in the first place. But now, he had done so many things with Mulan, he had trained with her, joked with her. He had even bathed with her. Honghui had already grown to be able to converse with her comfortably. Honghui then realized the true reason why he didn’t want to tell Mulan earlier.

He was scared. Scared that Mulan didn’t return those feelings, scared that he would get rejected because she didn’t feel the same way about him. Honghui knew Mulan well enough to know that she wouldn’t sever their friendship just because she didn’t return his feelings. But still, the fear of rejection from the girl he loves was overwhelming for him. He thought that by confessing later, he wouldn’t have to deal with the potential pain and sadness that early.

“But if I don’t tell her today, I might never get that chance to tell her again,” Honghui thought to himself. “Then the pain of regret will follow me to my grave.”

Honghui's feelings of uncertainty and doubt continued to disturb him throughout the journey.

As Mulan moved with the battalion towards their destination, the looming feeling of worry and fear filled Mulan. Mulan was feeling scared and worried. Her hands were trembling slightly, and her breathing became heavy each moment. Mulan could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she walked.

“Should I tell Commander Tung the truth?” wondered Mulan was she moved.

Voices of disagreement and agreement filled her mind. Mulan knew that it was probably the right thing to do but if she does so, she would dishonor her family, and will probably bring more trouble to Honghui as his friendship with her is no secret in the army. Amidst all the chaos going on inside her mind, Mulan noticed that Honghui keep on turning his head to look at her.

“Was I that obvious? He seems concerned for me,” Mulan wondered, distracted from her present worries.

Mulan had spent so much time with Honghui to know that he cares for her a lot. It was not a surprise to her that Honghui would be worried for her as they are about to march into a battlefield that might potentially kill them. Then, that scenery appeared in her mind again. Mulan shook her head violently, trying to stop imagining that scenario she dreaded so much.

“Honghui can’t die yet. He had done so much for me. I can’t let him die. No, I haven’t told him about my feelings let…” Mulan thought to herself as her eyes looked in Honghui’s direction. Then, Mulan realized another thing that made her heartache in her eagerness to do it. Mulan wanted to tell Honghui about her feelings for him so badly.

Mulan had never cared this much for men other than her father. Honghui was different from all of the other men in the battalion. He may be a little rude when they had first met, but as both of them gradually knew each other better, Mulan's view of Honghui changed for the better. At first, she wasn’t even aware, but as the days passed, Mulan fell more and more in love with him. The reason she didn’t tell him was that she believed that it wasn’t the right time to do it. Partly it was also because she was worried that he didn’t feel the same way and would reject her, resulting in their friendship being hurt. She didn’t want that to happen.

“There won’t be a better time if you two don’t survive tomorrow,” a voice echoed in Mulan’s head.

Mulan gulped. That imaginary voice in her head was right. If she continues to drag on not telling Honghui, something might happen, and she would regret not telling Honghui about her feelings forever.

“That’s it… I’m telling him… today,” Mulan decided as she continued to walk, still feeling doubt and uncertainty.

As the battalion settled down by a lake temporarily before continuing the journey to their destination. Honghui desperately tried to find Mulan after he had finished doing the task he had been assigned to. After scouting for a while, he found Mulan walking towards Commander Tung’s tent.

“Hua Jun!” Honghui called out.

“H- Honghui,” Mulan stuttered. “What is it?”

“Come,” Honghui gestured Mulan to follow him.

After they are further away from the crowd, Honghui stopped and turned around to look at Mulan.

“Is everything all right?” asked Honghui.

“Y- Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” asked Mulan. She was obviously lying, trying to look puzzled.

“You look… disturbed,” Honghui said.

“It’s nothing… I’m just… nervous, that’s all,” Mulan answered.

Upon hearing Mulan’s words and tone, he knew that she was lying. He needed to know what was disturbing her to help her but didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.

“Are you sure?” asked Honghui again. “You know that I hate to see you upset and hurt right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Mulan answered, giving him a forced smile. “I- I just need some time alone,” Mulan said.

“Hey, if you need me. I will be there,” Honghui said before letting Mulan walk away from him.

Mulan closed her eyes tiredly and opened them slowly. She walked back towards Commander Tung’s tent. Then, she stopped.

“No… I can’t do this. I’m not doing this,” Mulan thought to himself as she turned away from the tent and walked away. “I can’t tell the truth yet… I would be killed, and Honghui as well.”

Mulan sighed before she walked away from the tent, trying to calm herself down.

“Hey, Honghui,” Honghui heard someone call him. He turned around and saw Cricket.

“Is something wrong?” asked Cricket, concerned. “You look disturbed, and so does Hua Jun,” Cricket said.

“Were we both that obvious?” asked Honghui, forcing a smile.

“Hua Jun was quite obvious. But you were not. Perhaps I’m just observant,” Cricket replied. “Scared?” asked Cricket.

“Yes,” Honghui answered as he gazed at the lake and saw Mulan bringing her horse to drink water by the lake.

“Me too,” Cricket said. “I can’t help but feel that today might be the last day we’re all together.”

“I try not to think about it,” Honghui answered distractingly.

“But you can’t, right?” Cricket asked. “I can’t too. There are so many things that I had wished to do but haven’t done yet. And tomorrow is the day that I might die. The regrets keep on reminding me about that.”

“You’re right,” Honghui agreed. “But what can I do, not like I can do anything about it.”

“Yeah, that is troubling. The only thing that we can do now is to treasure what time we have left and perhaps do the things that we need to do before we die with regrets,” Cricket said.

“That’s some great advice, Cricket,” Honghui said smiling as he finally made his decision.

“You’re welcome,” Cricket answered. “Where is Hua Jun? He is usually with you.”

“He said he wanted some time alone, I suppose he is worried and scared too,” Honghui said.

“Well, we all are,” Cricket said.

“I’m not,” Yao said, puffing his chest as he passed by the two and heard their conversation. “I’m ready to fight.”

“Yao, everyone is afraid of something. It is all right to admit your fears. We’re all friends after all,” Honghui said chuckling.

“I told you, I fear nothing,” Yao repeated.

“Whatever,” Honghui and Cricket rolled their eyes.

As Yao and Cricket continue to talk, Honghui then decided to walk away from them and towards Mulan who was now standing as she gazed across the lake. Honghui walked over to the girl and stood beside her silently, thinking about how to begin the conversation he has in his mind. Thinking about all the possible ways to start the conversation in this stressful situation was quite hard. Mulan then turned around. She wasn’t expecting to see Honghui standing nearby and winced a little, surprised to see him.

“Honghui,” Mulan greeted, nodding her head.

“How are you feeling now?” asked Honghui, concerned for the girl.

“I’m feeling fine,” Mulan lied as she turned and gazed at Honghui. Every time she looked at Honghui, that scenario would appear in her mind again, reminding her how close they were from going into battle.

“Look, I know this isn’t the right time to tell you this… but I-“ Honghui said as he tried to begin this conversation but stopped when they heard Sergeant Qiang voice, calling them to get ready to move.

Honghui sighed before walking away but Mulan quickly caught hold of his arm. “Honghui, what did you want to tell me?” asked Mulan, looking at Honghui curiously.

“I- 'll tell you later,” Honghui stuttered, before walking away from Mulan who was puzzled as she wondered about what Honghui wanted to tell her.

As the battalion continued to move towards the garrison, Mulan was still thinking and worried about what might happen tomorrow. As Mulan walked, she noticed that the skies around her were getting darker and darker, making her wonder why the sky was so dark. Mulan soon got her answer as the battalion came across another battalion, at least, what remains of the other battalion.

Bodies of dead soldiers were scattered all over the ground. Their armors were piled up while wreckage from the previous battle was in flames. Mulan looked around her in aghast. Mulan trembled as they walked past what was once a battlefield between the Fourth Battalion and the Rourans. She only felt more fear and worried as she walked.

Mulan and Honghui exchanged looks when their eyes meet. Honghui could see the obvious fear through Mulan’s eyes. He wanted to break out of formation and try to comfort Mulan but also knew that they would blow her cover. Honghui then looked around him, the death and destruction were horrifying and kept on reminding him about the horrors he was about to face soon. Honghui then reminded himself of the reason he was fighting, for his family, for the country, but most importantly, for Mulan.

Scenarios were running in Mulan’s mind once again, then she spotted another dead body and for some reason imagined that was Honghui’s body. Mulan shook at the horrible thought and turned away and tried not to look at the devastating scene. Mulan then thought of herself. What happened if she died in this battle? Mulan knew that she had already given a shock to her family when she ran away from home to take her father’s place. If she died on the battlefield, her family would grieve for her terribly. Mulan didn’t want to die and bring grief to her family. But she was a girl playing a man in an army, what chance does she actually have even with her powerful chi?

That night, the battalion has made it to the garrison. The commander had just announced that the battalion would be moving to engage the enemy upon first light. Honghui and Mulan gathered together with their friends, Cricket, Yao, Ling, and Po. The conversation was mostly awkward and quiet as they were all worried and scared of what is to come.

“Anything you want me to tell your mothers when you die?” Yao joked as he laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Cricket shot back, annoyed at Yao’s joke.

“What’s the matter? Scared?” asked Yao jokingly.

“N-No,” Cricket stuttered.

“Who knows who will live past tomorrow? We may never see each other again,” Ling said dejectedly.

Mulan looked at her friends. They all were as dejected and worried as she is. Even Yao, who had just broken a terrible joke and is hardly seen brooding, was looking dull.

“My father once said there is no courage without fear,” Mulan began to speak.

“So?” Yao asked, not seeing Hua Jun’s point.

“So, this is natural,” Mulan answered.

“Well, it doesn’t feel natural,” Chien Po said.

Mulan then felt that her words only brought more stress and worries to them. Mulan then looked at her comrades, her eyes finally meeting Honghui, who seemingly nodded subtly, as if he was motioning for Mulan to speak. Then, Mulan knew what she had to say.

“Listen to me, all of you,” Mulan began. The others looked at Hua Jun, interested in what he has to say. Honghui looked at Mulan smiling.

“We will live… I guarantee it,” Mulan said. “Because I will protect you,” Mulan said as her head turned towards Honghui. “We’ll protect each other. We’ll fight for each other.”

Mulan could see their faces lightening up. Mulan then looked at Honghui again. She saw Honghui smiling encouragingly at her. She nodded subtly and smiled back. Then, she finally felt it, her hand trembling from nervousness and fear. Mulan then held her trembling hand with her other hand before looking up. She saw Honghui’s expression change into a concerned look. She looked away from Honghui embarrassingly.

“Except for you, Yao. I might take the opportunity to kill you myself,” Mulan joked as she tried to distract the others from her shaking hands.

The group broke into laughter at Mulan’s joke. It had seemed to calm them down as a few minutes later, Yao, Chien Po, Cricket, and Ling were talking, as usual, seemingly forgetting what is to come as they waited for daylight. Mulan looked down at her hands, her heart was still pounding. She comforted her friends, but she didn’t comfort nor calm herself down.

“Hua Jun, Honghui!” Sergeant Qiang called out, interrupting Mulan’s deep thoughts.

Mulan and Honghui quickly turned around and stood up awaiting their orders.

“Commander Tung has instructed a few groups of scouts to head out and scout the possible route of the enemy. He wants you two to scout the mountainous regions for any enemy movements. You are to return before first light,” Sergeant Qiang informed.

“Yes sir,” Mulan and Honghui answered as Sergeant Qiang nodded and walked away quickly. Mulan and Honghui looked at each other and nodded before heading towards the stables.

“Honghui, Hua Jun. Good luck and be safe!” Yao called out as Ling, Chien Po and Cricket nodded, smiling.

“Thanks, Yao,” Mulan thanked smiling before following Honghui as Yao, Chien Po, Cricket and Ling continued to chat.

The two friends rode their horses till they reach the supposed territory of the enemy, It was close to a mountainous region. Mulan and Honghui arranged their things lit a few torches before settling down behind some huge boulders.

“I wonder why Commander Tung wanted us to head out all the way here to have a lookout,” Mulan wondered aloud as they settled down after riding around the area for a while, “I don’t understand.”

“Well since when we ever understood Commander Tung’s decisions,” Honghui shrugged as he sat down. “Quite a speech you gave back there,” Honghui smiled as he complimented.

“Well, they needed something to lift their spirits,” Mulan replied, blushing a little.

“What about you?” asked Honghui, wanting to understand why Mulan was acting so weird the entire day.

“W- What about me?” Mulan stuttered.

“You took your father’s place to protect him. You trained and helped me improve my connection with my chi. You helped others with their difficulties. What I’m saying is, Mulan, you are a brave and selfless woman, but I hardly ever seen you do something for yourself,” Honghui said.

“H- Honghui… I-” Mulan stuttered and blushed. “Honghui thought about me that way?” Mulan though surprised.

“You had helped the others to calm down. I want to help you, Mulan. There is something on your mind. I saw your hands, Mulan. There were trembling,” Honghui said. “You can tell me, Mulan.”

Mulan looked at Honghui. After a short pause, Mulan decided to tell him about the thing that had been troubling her.

“I’m worried for tomorrow, Honghui,” Mulan admitted as she looked away from Honghui embarrassingly. “Something is holding back my connection with my chi, and I know that is my dishonesty about who I am. What if I die tomorrow? My family will be filled with grief. What if yo- “Mulan said as she felt her eyes well up with tears.

“Mulan. Listen to me,” Honghui said as he held Mulan’s shoulder. “Calm down. Like you said earlier, we will live, we will protect each other. I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm befalls you, Hua Mulan,” Honghui promised.

“That is the problem… I know you will, Honghui. That’s what I’m worried about,” Mulan said as she stifled a sob.

“What do you mean?” asked Honghui puzzled. He looked at Mulan. She was teary-eyed and flushed.

“Do you remember the night when you said you felt me woke up suddenly?” asked Mulan.

“I remember all the moments we have, Mulan, why?” asked Honghui.

“I was awoken by a nightmare,” Mulan confessed.

“I assumed it was scary,” Honghui said.

“It was horrifying and so clear. A flock of birds, pelting down on the army and… you. Then, the enemy shot a huge flaming projectile towards you… You were killed,” Mulan said as she broke down and sobbed. “Every time I thought of war, that scenario would always replay in my mind. Reminding me of what could happen… to you,” Mulan continued to speak.

Honghui grasped Mulan’s hand. Mulan could feel his warmth spreading throughout her, calming her down.

“Mulan, I- I didn’t know, I’m sorry to hear that,” Honghui apologized.

“Oh, you dork. You have nothing to apologize for,” Mulan said.

“You can worry about yourself tomorrow, all right? There is no need to worry about me- “Honghui assured, trying to calm Mulan down.

“No need? After all you had done for me, I can’t let you die,” Mulan said.

“You are more important, Mulan. I’m just a normal man,” Honghui answered, not understanding Mulan’s reaction.

“You are important too, to me. I can’t lose you!” Mulan retorted.

Honghui froze upon hearing Mulan retort. “Did I make her feel uncomfortable again? I hope not. This could be our last time together…” Honghui thought.

Mulan paused as well, realizing what she had just said. She didn’t want to tell Honghui this way, but since she had already said it, might as well tell him.

“Mulan-” Honghui began as he wanted to apologize but was interrupted by Mulan.

“When we first met, I hated you. I thought you were arrogant and selfish. But, then as the days passed, I realized that I may have misjudged you. Then, you discovered me by the lake,” Mulan said. “I thought I was done and you would tell Commander Tung and Sergeant Qiang, but you didn’t. You even offered to help me keep a lookout, then gradually, train with me, swapped our sleeping places. You had done so much for me. We then spent more and more time together. That’s when I realized I was falling for you,” Mulan admitted. “I like you, Honghui.”

Honghui couldn’t believe his ears. “Mulan likes me?” thought Honghui in surprise. Then, his mind clicked and he finally understood his previous interactions with Mulan. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t realize it sooner.

“I never felt this way for any other man before, so I didn’t understand those feelings until quite recently. I didn’t tell you because I felt that this wasn’t the right time to tell you, Honghui. But, we’re going to battle tomorrow, this might be the last time we are together… I understand if you don’t return my feelings, Honghui,” Mulan said dejectedly after seeing Honghui’s blank face. “No one would want to marry a girl like me.”

“Hey, Mulan,” Honghui spoke after finally processing what happened and shuffled closer to the girl who was now looking away from him embarrassingly. “I’m sorry for not realizing it sooner. Perhaps if I wasn’t so oblivious, we would have done this a long time ago,” Honghui said.

“I don’t understand. What are you trying to imply?” asked Mulan puzzled, turning towards Honghui.

“I love you too,” Honghui confessed. “Ever since I discovered you at the lake. You had shown me time and time again that you are a smart, strong, brave, and selfless woman, even when you deny it. How could I not fall in love with you?” Honghui said, smilingly. “I like you too, Mulan.”

Mulan’s head was spinning from the reveal. “Am I dreaming? This is too good to be true,” Mulan thought.

“Am I dreaming?” asked Mulan unsurely.

“Do I feel like a dream to you?” asked Honghui as he smiled and held Mulan’s hand.

“It feels like one,” Mulan whispered as she felt herself walk closer towards Honghui. Their breaths intertwined as the two stood close two each other.

“I will only do it if you want to Mulan,” Honghui whispered.

“This might be the last time we get to be together like this… I want this,” Mulan said as she closed in on Honghui, kissing him passionately but briefly before they parted.

“I love you, Honghui,” Mulan said as she smiled shyly and blushed.

“I love you too, Hua Mulan,” Chen Honghui said smiling.

“Honghui- “Mulan was interrupted as Honghui pulled her in for another kiss. Mulan then let herself relax, embracing the moment as she kissed back. It was a brief but blissful moment for them. At that moment, Mulan forgot about the war that is coming and her worries as she embraced Honghui.

“Feeling better now?” asked Honghui as their lips parted.

“Yes,” Mulan said smiling as she looked at Honghui. “I somehow feel, free.”

“Don’t worry about tomorrow anymore, Mulan. We will both live. I guarantee it,” Honghui promised. “We will fight together, I will be with you, Mulan.”

“As will I,” Mulan promised as she pulled Honghui in for another kiss.

As Mulan and Honghui looked at each other after they parted, they were interrupted by sounds of a horse galloping nearby. Honghui and Mulan turned towards the source of the sound. It was someone riding a horse. Then, the rider seemed to notice them and rode towards them. As the rider got closer, Mulan and Honghui recognized the man to be another scout from the garrison. The scout stopped in front of Mulan and Honghui.

“What are you two doing here?” asked the scout.

“Commander Tung sent us out here to scout this area,” Honghui answered.

“Oh. There is no need to scout anymore. Bori Khan is moving now,” the scout informed. “We must hurry back to the garrison and alert the battalion.”

“You go on. We will catch up,” Honghui said.

The rider looked at them and nodded before riding towards the garrison. Mulan and Honghui both exchanged glances.

“It seems like the time has come,” Mulan said.

“Indeed,” Honghui agreed. “Let’s go, dear.” Honghui said

“I don’t think you should call me that in front of the others,” Mulan said as she chuckled and blushed.

“You look cute when you blush, you know that?” asked Honghui as he walked close to Mulan.

“So I heard,” Mulan said, chuckling softly as she kissed Honghui’s cheek before turning towards her horse. “Let’s go, dork.”

“Right behind you,” Honghui answered chuckling.

As Mulan and Honghui ride off back towards the garrison, they didn’t notice the hawk that perched on a boulder overlooking the spot where they had been. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between the Fifth Battalion and the Rourans begin. Both Honghui and Mulan face one of their biggest challenge yet. Meanwhile, Xian Lang decides to put her plans into motion.

Xian Lang couldn't believe what she has just seen. "A woman in a men's army? Impossible!" Xian Lang thought as she looked at the woman and man curiously.

Xian Lang had been sent by Bori Khan to scout the next garrison they were going to take, but on the way. She had spotted two soldiers, presumably scouts. Intending to defeat them and take one of their forms to infiltrate the garrison, Xian Lang attempted to get close to them. The witch hasn't expected to hear a girl's voice coming from a soldier, which caused Xian Lang to pause and stopped whatever she planned to do. Instead, now filled with curiosity, Xian Lang decided to plant herself on a boulder nearby where the two soldiers were and eavesdrop on their conversation.

Xian Lang then knew that the man who had a girl's voice was no man at all, nor she was any normal person. Xian Lang could sense the girl whose connection with her chi was unnaturally strong, but with something holding her back. The man's connection with his chi was also quite strong but it was the chi of the girl that Xian Lang was interested in.

"A girl like me in the army? Impossible," Xian Lang thought skeptically as she rubbed her eyes and looked again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. As the witch opened her eyes again, she then realized that everything she saw before was very real.

Thousands of questions began to flood Xian Lang's mind. "Who is she? How did she get into the army? Does the Imperial Army accept women now? Why would this girl join the army?" The entire scenario that unfolded in front of her eyes didn't make any sense at all.

Then, as Xian Lang continued to listen to their conversation. She learned the girl's name, Mulan, which Xian Lang thought to be a beautiful name. She also learned the man's name, Honghui, whose name immediately reminded Xian Lang about Hong An.

As Xian Lang continued to eavesdrop on them, she then realized that Mulan snuck into the army to take her father's place. Then, Xian Lang immediately knew why Mulan's chi felt so restricted. It was restricted by her dishonesty. Xian Lang immediately felt surprised at how foolish the young woman was to even think about doing this. But Xian Lang also knew that as foolish as Mulan's actions were, it takes certain bravery and willpower to do what Mulan did so far. Xian Lang's respect for Mulan grew more as she continued to listen to their conversation.

Then, Xian Lang witnessed it, their kiss. It was a short moment, but beautiful. Xian Lang was reminded of her times with Hong An as she watched the two. Xian Lang also knew the inevitable fate that Mulan has to face when she is revealed to be a woman. It was at this moment that Xian Lang realized that she and Mulan were similar in many ways. They were both women that have extraordinary skills that they weren't supposed to have. They both have a man who cared for them and knows their secret.

Xian Lang had never felt a stronger urge since Hong An's death to help Mulan and train her. This was the reason she has lived, to help women like her to have a better place in the kingdom. Xian Lang then made her choice. She will confront both Honghui and Mulan during the battle tomorrow and hopefully, be able to turn them and help them. With their abilities, Xian Lang was certain that Honghui and Mulan will both be of great help to her quest.

As she watched the two comrades ride off back to the garrison, Xian Lang debated internally about whether to tell Bori Khan about her findings. Then, she concluded that perhaps it would be best not to tell him yet until the time is right. Making her decision, Xian Lang took flight towards the skies.

Mulan could feel her body trembling as she prepared for battle. Her hands were still shaking as she got onto her horse. Then, she felt a certain warmth as Honghui got close to her.

"Don't worry Mulan. I will protect you," Honghui whispered into her ear holding her hand secretly, before letting go and getting on his horse.

Honghui shot an encouraging smile after he got up his horse. Mulan returned a smile and got up her horse. Then, both of them rode out of the stable to join the rest of the battalion.

"Move out," Commander Tung commanded.

The entirety of the Fifth Battalion began to move forward towards the inevitable battle against the Rourans.

As Mulan moved towards the battleground, she was still worried. Worried about the possibilities that will happen. All her life, she was always different, she knew that. Always wanting more than a traditional woman's life, wanting to try something different, to try something that others say it's for men. But being here now, she still felt worried and scared, from the prospect of seeing the friends she made along the way die in the battle.

That nightmare scene kept on replaying in her mind. The weird scenery of birds and huge projectiles flying across the skies, destruction, and death. Reminding Mulan of the things she was going to face very soon. She felt conflicted, somehow, a part of her had been yearning for a chance like this to prove herself, while another part of her had been dreading this moment.

Mulan looked at the man riding beside her, Honghui. Letting calming and comforting memories of them together fill her mind calming herself down. Thinking back on all the time they've spent together, at the lake, during training, at night. Mulan had never expected to find a man like Honghui during her time here, but she was grateful and happy to find someone like him. Warmth filled her heart whenever she thought of him.

Then, Mulan's mind drifted off towards the memories of last night. That moment, when they both revealed their feelings, love, and care for each other. Mulan could still remember the feeling of that kiss, the passionate touch of the man she has grown to love and care for. Calmness and indescribable happiness filled her once more, momentarily distracting her from the stress and fear.

Honghui keeps on looking at Mulan as they rode towards the battlefield. "She had that look again. That look whenever she is tensed up worrying," Honghui thought as he turned away, looking at the horizon. Honghui had never expected to meet a girl masquerading as a man, let alone meet the girl who would eventually go on to become the love of his life.

He thought back to the night when it finally happened. He revealed his feelings for her, and she reciprocates. Now thinking back. Honghui wondered how he could be so blind towards the girl's movements and words. If only he had been more aware, it would have saved himself from all that worries and thinking.

His mind moved back to the battle that is moving closer to every step his horse advanced towards and looked at Mulan again. The battleground is no place for a girl, but Honghui knew well that Mulan isn't just any normal girl. She was strong and brave, at least braver than him in many ways.

Then, a question came into his mind. "If she gets injured, the healers will know her secret. She will be killed… No, I can't let that happen, never," Honghui thought. "I can't let her get injured. If she does, her secret would be out."

After what seems like a long torment of waiting and fear, they had finally arrived at their destination. As the battalion got into formation. Honghui and Mulan kept on looking at each other as if this would be the last time, they would see each other again.

"Soldiers, the enemy has been spotted. Prepare yourself," Commander Tung's voice interrupted them from their deep thoughts.

Honghui and Mulan looked at each other before looking at the horizon, taking a deep breath. "The moment has arrived." They thought to themselves. "It's time."

Xian Lang flew over the Rourans army, looking at the enemy army in front of them. She spotted Mulan and Honghui among the soldiers. Xian Lang perched herself on a rock far from the eventual battleground, letting her have a good view of the battleground. She was initially surprised that the battalion had made such a bold move to come out so far to face them.

"So… she is a rider… good," Xian Lang thought to herself as she watched the scenario in front of her unfold.

"CHARGE!" Xian Lang could hear Bori Khan's command, prompting the armada behind him to charge forward.

"Spearmen! Open!" Sergeant Qiang commanded.

Xian Lang could hear drums pounding as she watches the archers walked forward, leaving the men holding the shields.

"Ready! Raise!"

The archers then knelt and raised their bow and arrows, preparing to fire.

Looking at the oncoming armada and the shouts and roars growing louder, Mulan and Honghui shared glances for what could be the last time and nodded subtly, exchanging subtle but warm encouragement towards each other.

"Release!" Sergeant Qiang commanded.

Xian Lang watched as thousands of arrows flew into the skies before raining down on the Rourans, hitting and killing some of their troops. She watched as Bori Khan and the Shadow Warriors she trained rode away from the oncoming rain of arrows and rode away from the battleground.

"The cowards retreat! Pursue them," Commander Tung commanded.

"Left flank, charge!" Sergeant Qiang commanded.

Amidst the roars, the riders were off to chase Bori Khan and the Shadow Warriors. Xian Lang watched as her targets chase after Bori Khan. If she was in her human form, her mouth would have twisted into a smirk. "He had just made my quest so much easier," Xian Lang thought as she flew into the sky and after Mulan and Honghui.

Mulan could feel the air rushing past her as she chased after the enemies. Somehow, while it was liberating, it was also giving her a fearful sense of risk as she rode. Mulan then noticed that two of the enemies turned back and aimed their bow and arrows at them. "They were going to shoot," Mulan thought.

Mulan watched as the arrows flew towards the other soldiers, knocking them off their horses. The enemy was picking them off one by one. Mulan barely managed to dodge one of the arrows after being momentarily distracted by looking for Honghui.

"You got to keep your eyes on the enemy, Hua Jun," Honghui reminded. "Don't worry about me!"

Mulan nodded and continued to ride forward. "Honghui! We got to take down the archers first!" An enemy shot another arrow at her. This time, she was prepared. Mulan dodged it and returned two arrows towards the enemy, managing to hit one of them.

"Great shot!" Honghui called out. "Watch out!"

Mulan looked back forward, more of the enemy riders had aimed their arrows towards them, firing at them. "Get low!"

Mulan and Honghui managed to dodge all of the arrows, but some of the others weren't that lucky. "Honghui pulled out his bow and arrow fired back at them, knocking out another two riders.

Bori Khan was surprised when he saw the person riding on his left suddenly dropped dead on the ground.

"What the- "Bori Khan turned around. He saw two soldiers still pursuing them.

"Why aren't you all firing at them?" Bori Khan asked loudly.

"They managed to dodge the arrows," one of the Shadow Warriors answered.

Mulan fired another arrow, hitting another one of the enemies...

"This is getting us nowhere if we are getting picked off by just two soldiers," Bori Khan muttered angrily. Then, he noticed the hawk flying over him and smirked. "There you are," thought Bori Khan.

"Just continue riding forward, we will be fine," Bori Khan commanded.

"Wait… where are the others," Mulan suddenly realized.

Both Mulan and Honghui turned around briefly and saw those soldiers that survived were running away.

"Cowards," Honghui spatted, glaring that the fleeing riders.

"We don't need them, we can take out the enemies ourselves," Mulan said firmly looking at the fleeing enemies.

"Are you sure?" Honghui asked unsurely. "Maybe we should return to the battlefield to assist the others?"

"No need, let's go," Mulan said as she rode on forward.

"Alright then, Hua Jun," Honghui replied as he rode after her.

As the two continued to pursue the enemies, they felt their vision beginning to blur. They watched as the enemies disappear from their view suddenly.

"Where did there go?" asked Mulan.

"They must have gone into the fog, or whatever that is," Honghui replied rubbing his eyes. His vision did not improve anyhow.

"We are heading in blind!" Mulan said. "Seriously regretting that she pushed for them to continue pursuing the enemies.

After a while of riding into what they thought was a fog, they finally come into a clearing, the fog in front of them cleared.

"Seems like we lost them," Mulan said as she eyed her surroundings while getting down her horse.

"What was that just now? My vision just blurred," Honghui said, rubbing his eyes after he got down his horse

"Yeah, seemed like some fog," Mulan commented in her girl's voice, seeing no reason to hide her voice for now.

"A sudden fog during a weather like this?" Honghui asked skeptically. "That's unnatural."

"This place looks beautiful though," Mulan said.

"Watch out!" Honghui yelled as he pushed Mulan away as a shadow jumped down on them, knocking Honghui back and made him fall hard on the ground.

"Honghui!" Mulan yelled in panic, subverting back to his man voice as he scurried over to him and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine, where is… over there!" Honghui said as he drew his sword out.

Mulan looked at where Honghui said the attacker was. She was him, at least, she expected the attacker to be a 'him', not a 'her'. The attacker had long hair flowing down and a white mask seemingly painted over her eyes. Her entire attire looked demonic. It was unlike any opponent they thought they would see on the battlefield although Commander Tung has informed them of her existence. It was the woman, the witch.

"It's the witch," Honghui exclaimed as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Stay focused, we can defeat her," Mulan said in her man voice.

Xian Lang looked at the two coldly. In her heart, she was thinking hard about how to approach the girl correctly. She watched as the two soldiers held their swords out, ready to attack her.

"You call me a witch," Xian Lang began before looking at Mulan. "What about her?"

"What are you talking about?" Mulan said defensively. In her mind, thoughts were running through her mind. "No… She couldn't know… How could she?" Meanwhile, Honghui's grip on his sword was still strong, ready to attack the witch.

"Who are you?" asked Xian Lang.

"My name is Hua Jun, a soldier of the Imperial Army," Mulan said confidently, but in her heart, she was scared.

"Liar," Xian Lang spat as she rushed forward and attempt to knock the two soldiers down.

Honghui couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to end this woman here and now. He charged towards her with Mulan beside him. Xian Lang flew up and knocked the man away from her target, before brandishing her claw. She just wanted to frighten the girl. She didn't expect the girl to stand firmly and blocked her attack with her sword.

"This girl is stronger than I anticipated," Xian Lang thought as Mulan pushed harder against the witch's hand before she drew a cut across the witch's palm. Xian Lang felt blood trickling down her palm while she fought the urge to tear Mulan apart. Reminding herself why was she doing this. The witch caught Mulan and held her while the girl struggled against the witch's grip.

"The power of your chi is unimaginable, that you have no idea of the abilities you possess," Xian Lang said as she brushed the girl's cheek with a claw as Mulan continued to struggle. "You need a teacher."

Mulan managed to break free and knock Xian Lang backward, moving away from the witch. Xian Lang walked calmly towards the girl, ignoring her palm that was dripping blood on the ground.

"Your dishonesty poisons your chi," Xian Lang said, her voice still cold as ever as she watched the girl backing away from her. "Look at you… you are struggling. Your chi is resisting you. Make this easier for yourself and tell me the truth."

Then, Xian Lang could hear footsteps running towards her. Xian Lang immediately jumped up and dodged the oncoming attack from the man, whom she almost forgot existed.

Xian Lang landed a couple of feet away from them as Honghui rushed to help Mulan up. "Are you all right?" Xian Lang could hear the concern in Honghui's voice, instantly reminding her of Hong An's voice. Xian Lang shakes the memory away, trying to focus.

Xian Lang rushed forwards again. This time Honghui was the one to block Xian Lang's attack, drawing another cut on Xian Lang's torso as he slashed against the witch before knocking her back. Xian lang could feel the cut, it wasn't anything serious, her armor protected her well. But the witch's patience was running out.

"I will repeat my question. Who are you?" Xian Lang asked again, this time fiercer.

"My name is Hua Jun, a soldier of the Imperial Army!" Mulan said, her voice confident as ever, holding her sword firmly.

"Is she saying the truth?" asked Xian Lang, turning towards Honghui.

"Yes," Honghui answered confidently.

"Then you two will die for your dishonesty," Xian Lang said, her voice was full of anger.

Xian Lang threw a shuriken at Honghui out of frustration and anger before realizing her mistake. She didn't intend to harm them. The witch closed her eyes in the horror of her mistake but instead of hearing Honghui get hit, she heard Mulan groaning in pain.

"No…" Xian Lang thought. This was not how she expected this confrontation to go at all. She wanted to use this opportunity to turn Mulan to her side. She hasn't expected this to turn this way, this was so much worse.

Mulan had pushed Honghui out of harm's way. But in doing so, letting the weapon pierce her shoulder. Mulan was flung backward from the force of the weapon, hitting hard against the walls of hard rock. Honghui immediately got up and rushed towards where Mulan laid. Mulan groaned in pain as she tried to get up.

"No… no," Honghui muttered worryingly as he laid her down. Honghui looked in the direction of where Xian Lang was in anger. But the witch was already gone. If it was any normal confrontation, anyone would be suspicious of what was going on there. But this was different for Honghui, the girl he loved so much was injured. At that very moment, Honghui didn't care about anything else, the war, the witch, the enemy, he didn't care about all that. He only cared for the well-being of Hua Mulan. He had made a promise to protect Mulan, and he had already failed. His only hope for Mulan is that the injury isn't that serious.

"Don't worry about me… go after the witch," Mulan said.

"She is gone… You are more important," Honghui said urgently as he moved to take off Mulan's armor but stopped, looking at Mulan in concern, wanting her permission before removing her garments.

"It's all right. I trust you," Mulan nodded, still feeling pain whenever she tried to move.

Honghui then took off Mulan's amour and outer garments as quickly as possible while not hurting her.

"Is it bad?" Mulan asked.

"Quite deep," Honghui informed, his voice full of worry as he tried to stop Mulan's bleeding with his basic knowledge of treating wounds.

"You didn't have to take the hit for me," Honghui said as he worked.

"No… I wanted to... ah!" Mulan groaned from the sudden pressure being put on her wound. "I've said I would protect you."

"But still… it hurts me to see you like this, Mulan," Honghui said. "Are you fine?"

"It's… fine… Just hurry… the witch could be heading towards the battlefield, the others are in great trouble," Mulan said.

"You feel better now?" asked Honghui after managing to stop the bleeding and cover her wounds.

"Yes, thank you Honghui," Mulan thanked gratefully as she got up, still feeling a little pain as she moved.

As Honghui helped Mulan back into her amour, she still felt a sense of unease, not only from her injury but also from the words she had just heard the witch say, "Your dishonesty poisons your chi," Mulan muttered.

"What?" Honghui asked.

"No… ah, nothing. I was just thinking about what the witch just said. About dishonesty poisoning my chi," Mulan said.

"You shouldn't need to worry too much about the words of the enemies," Honghui assured. "You better now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I wonder…" Mulan said as she thought of whether she should reveal her truth to the others, just be herself. Then, Mulan heard a chirping sound. The girl turned around saw the creature again, the phoenix, coming out of the fog, staring at it.

Honghui noticed that Mulan was staring at something. He looked at what Mulan was looking at and all he saw was a fog. "What were you looking at?" Honghui asked curiously.

"You didn't see it?" Mulan asked confused.

"No, I only see you," Honghui said. "Are you fine?"

Then, Mulan realized something. If she decides to reveal her true self today, she will bring shame to her family and put Honghui under high suspicion, hence ruining his future as much as hers. "No… I mustn't. I can't risk it. He'd done so much for me. I can't let him get into trouble because of me." She then saw the phoenix seemingly disappear in front of her eyes.

"Nothing," Mulan replied smiling. "He does care for me a lot." Mulan thought.

"Let's head back?" asked Honghui, holding Mulan's hands.

"Not before this," Mulan said before kissing him briefly but passionately before parting. "Let's go, my love."

Xian Lang watched silently as the events before she unfolds. She was distressed at for bad she screwed up her quest to convince Hua Mulan to switch sides. "And now she is heading back towards the battleground, urgh." Xian Lang thought to herself as she took flight into the air shifting into her hawk form once more, flying back towards the battlefield.

"I see the battlefield!" Honghui called out as he and Mulan were near the battleground.

"They look like they are doing quite fine so far," Mulan commented.

Suddenly a loud screech was heard, Mulan and Honghui looked up and witness a huge flock of birds burst out from a hawk and flew towards the battalion.

"It's the witch!" Mulan said.

"We got to take cover," Honghui said riding away from the battlefield towards a group of boulders close by the mountain areas. Mulan followed Honghui, knowing that they wouldn't be much help if they got caught together with them.

"Defensive position!" Commander Tung commanded as the flock of birds pelted down on them. The battalion immediately huddled together, using their shields to defend themselves from the attacks.

Meanwhile, Mulan and Honghui managed to hide behind the boulders as they tried to think of a way to turn the battle around.

"What do we do?" Mulan wondered frantically.

"I don't know. We're only two people," Honghui said as he watched the events unfold. "Wait… is that what I think it is?"

Mulan looked at where Honghui was looking. They saw the enemy dragging out a huge catapult and watch as they loaded it with a large projectile, painting it with some black substance before setting it ablaze.

"No… this is exactly like my nightmare," Mulan muttered. "Not this…"

Mulan and Honghui watched helplessly as the flaming projectile flew towards a group of soldiers, hitting them.

"No! We have to do something," Honghui said determinedly.

"We're only two soldiers, what can we do?" asked Mulan, doubtful of herself. She looked around herself and noticed the snow covering the mountain above them. "Four ounces can move a pound," Mulan muttered to herself.

Honghui noticed Mulan staring at the mountains. "You have an idea?"

"You are not going to like it," Mulan admitted.

"Well, I trust you. What is it?" asked Honghui.

"Take off your helmet and position them on those rocks, I will go and collect some more," Mulan said before dashing from the cover.

"What?" Honghui still didn't understand what Mulan was doing until she returned with a couple more helmets and arrows.

"Help me lay them around," Mulan said.

"So, this is what we're doing? Distracting them?" asked Honghui as he roughly got the idea of what they were going to do.

"We're going to make two soldiers feel like a hundred," Mulan said smilingly as she handled some of the arrows to Honghui.

"Of course, we are," Honghui smiled back as he took out his bow and aimed one of the enemies before firing.

Mulan fired another and took out another one of the enemies. Causing them to go into chaos and wonder where the arrows are coming from.

"They finally found us. Take cover," Mulan said as the enemy begun firing back at them

Honghui and Mulan took cover behind the boulders as the enemy begin firing back at them. Knocking some of the helmets they laid off the boulders. Mulan swiftly fired a couple of arrows and hit another few of the enemies.

"What are those two doing?" Xian Lang thought as she continues to pelt down on them. "No… what are those idiots doing? Wait… No!"

"Fire!" The enemy has fired a flaming projectile in the direction of Honghui and Mulan.

"Uhm… Mulan?" Honghui asked unsurely as the projectile flew in their direction.

"Get ready to run," Mulan informed as she looked at the projectile cautiously.

"When?"

They watched as the projectile flew over them and crash onto the slopes of the mountains. Then, they felt the ground rumbling. The snow was coming down from the mountain. It was an avalanche.

"No!" Xian Lang shrieked as she morphed back from a flock of blackbirds into her hawk form and flew towards Honghui and Mulan. She cannot let these two hinder her plans any longer. She didn't want to do this. But it had to be done.

"Go!" Mulan said as she rushed towards her horse as Honghui followed behind.

"You're right! I don't like this plan at all!" Honghui said as he got onto his horse and rode away from the avalanche as fast as possible. Yells of the enemies getting buried by snow were heard as they rode.

"Then, suddenly a hawk jumped down on Mulan knocking her off her horse landing hard on the ground. The hawk morphed into a woman; it was a witch.

"Mulan!"

"Go!"

As Mulan got up and attempted to stab the witch, the witch released her claws and pierced the girl's lower torso. The amour didn't seem to do much to protect her. "This won't kill. But it will finally let you see the truth," Xian Lang said.

"No!" Honghui yelled as he jumped down from his horse, slashing at Xian Lang's shoulder, drawing a cut.

"Argh!" Xian Lang screamed in pain before walking backward, holding the place where Honghui had slashed. Xian Lang then clawed Honghui's shoulder before transforming swiftly into her hawk form once more and flew away.

Mulan tried to get up. She could feel her torso bleeding. Pain seared through her body as she moved to get up her horse. But she couldn't, the pain was too great that she collapsed to the ground. "Honghui," she called weakly.

"Mulan, stay calm, I'll help you," Honghui held her up and helped her up to her horse before getting on it after realizing his horse already ran away from the danger.

Honghui rode away from the avalanche just in the nick of time, heading towards the battalion. Soon, the rumbling stop, the wave of snow ended in a burst of snow. The avalanche was over.

Commander Tung got up from the heaps of snow wondering what happened. The avalanche in his opinion was too much of a coincidence to happen naturally. Something or someone must have prompted it. He looked into the horizon, where the enemy stood was now covered in thick snow. The Fifth Battalion had won the battle.

"Gather yourselves. Find your comrades. The enemy has been defeated," Commander Tung said, still puzzled about what just happened.

"Argh… what just happened," groaned Yao.

"Avalanche," Po said as he helped Yao up.

"We're alive," Cricket said. Glad that he and his friends are alive. Except he soon realized that two of them were missing. "Wait where are Hua Jun and Honghui?"

"I didn't see them throughout the battle. I thought they went to pursue the enemy's riders?" Ling said, breathing heavily.

"Wait… I see them," Cricket said.

"Yeah, it looks like them," Po agreed.

"It's them," Ling confirmed as they got closer.

Yao, Po, Ling, and Cricket rushed over to their friends, relieved to see them. Commander Tung was too relieved to find that two of the most capable men in the battalion is still alive. Then, they realized that something was extremely wrong with them. Their amour was full of starches and cuts, bloodied.

"Are you two all right?" asked Cricket worryingly.

"I need to get he- him, back to the garrison to a healer. He is injured," Honghui said urgently. "We fought against the witch."

"You two fought the witch!?" Commander Tung was genuinely surprised to hear that. Even though he knew that Hua Jun and Honghui had potential, he hasn't expected them to be able to fight the witch just yet.

"Go! Hurry back to the garrison and bring him to the healers," Commander Tung said.

"Soldiers, move back to the garrison!" Sergeant Qiang commanded.

Honghui nodded before riding back towards the garrison. Ignoring the eyes that were looking at him and Mulan. Mulan was now half-awake, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. She barely knew what was going on around her. All she could hear Honghui repeatedly telling her that she would be fine, telling her not to worry. She unknowingly fell unconscious in Honghui's warm embrace.

Honghui, Cricket, Yao, Ling, and Po gathered outside the tent where Hua Jun is being treated by the medic. All concerned for their friend.

"Gosh, you two fought the witch? Twice?" Cricket asked in surprise after Honghui recounted what happened to him and Hua Jun for the second time. The first time he recounted what happened was to Commander Tung.

"You guys are lucky you even made it back here," Yao said impressed.

Honghui continued to be quiet as the others continued to talk about what happened during their last battle. "This is it," he thought. Honghui knew that there is no way the medic is not going to discover that Mulan is a woman after this, and everyone will know. Honghui didn't want Mulan to be taken in by the medic in the first place. But she was injured and bleeding, Honghui would rather Mulan get healed than keeping her secret. Despite knowing that Mulan is healing, Honghui felt uncomfortable knowing what would probably come next.

Mulan was going to get expulsed, and it was all because he couldn't protect her from the witch. It was all Mulan protecting him, all of the injuries she took, it was for him. Guilt weighed upon Honghui's chest as he thought about what could've happened if he was stronger, Mulan wouldn't get injured and everything would be fine.

"Honghui… What is going on with you? You seem quiet," Ling said. "Worried about Hua Jun?"

Honghui just nodded. He didn't want to say anything.

"Don't worry Honghui, everything will be fine," Ling encouraged. "Hua Jun is a strong man. He will get through."

"But what will happen if she does?" Honghui wondered.

"I hope so…" Honghui said.

Silence befell the group once again as they waited for the healers to come out.

Every minute felt like an eternity to Honghui, as he waited for the inevitable fate to fall upon the girl he loved so much, upon the girl that willingly took the sacrifice to protect him.

Mulan opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in a tent. A person looked at her as she tried to get up. "Where am I?" asked Mulan in her man voice.

The healer looked at her as if he has seen a ghost. He didn't speak motioning her to stay in bed as he backed out of the tent.

Then, Mulan could hear quite a commotion going on outside the tent. She wondered what was going on. She then noticed her bandaged shoulder. Upon viewing it, everything clicked into place. "That was the healer… I'm with the healer… No… no… do they know?" Mulan thought in fear as she waited for somebody to enter the tent.

The grumbling and talking outside the tent grew louder and louder. Mulan could see someone walking towards the tent. Mulan watched as the curtains parted. Commander Tung and Sergeant Qiang entered along with the healer. Mulan could see their faces despite the dimly lighted environment she was in, it was indescribable anger and disappointment.

"Commander Tung…" Mulan began.

"Who are you really?" asked Commander Tung.

"You can drop your act witch…" Sergeant Qiang said, his voice showing the rage he was trying to keep in.

"I'm… Hua Mulan," Mulan said. At that very moment, Mulan could feel a feeling of freeness of release only to bring more fear and worries.

"Sir… Forgive me… please."

Sergeant Qiang rushed forward and slapped Mulan across her face and pulled her hair out of her bun. "You have no right to speak nor ask for our forgiveness witch!" Pulling her by her hair, the sergeant dragged Mulan out of the tent pushing her on the ground. The other soldiers were surprised to hear so much commotion and walked over towards them.

As Honghui heard the commotion going on inside the tent, he closed his eyes in even more regret. "It has happened."

"What is going on? A witch?" Po asked puzzled as the group stood up to watch Commander Tung and Sergeant Qiang drag a girl that looks like Hua Jun out of the tent.

"Soldiers of the Fifth Battalion, there is a witch amongst us!" Sergeant Qiang announced drawing attention towards them.

"She looks a lot like Hua Jun. Wait he is a girl?" Cricket said in surprise. "Hua Jun is a girl?" He repeated in disbelief.

"No way… all this time?" Yao looked on in surprise.

"How did we not find out?" Po wondered aloud.

Ling looked at Honghui immediately. He has always suspected that something was going on with Hua Jun and Honghui. But now, looking at the girl crawling on the ground, he wondered if Honghui knew about Hua Jun being a girl.

"Please, I didn't mean to…" Mulan begged in her original voice. Murmurings were coming from the crowd of soldiers that watched her. Mulan tugged the cloth around her to cover herself in shame.

"You didn't mean lie to the entirety of the Fifth Battalion?" Sergeant Qiang was practically shouting now. Commander Tung remains still in his place, looking at the woman.

"I had to do it! To save my father!" Mulan shouted.

"You dare talk back at me…" Sergeant Qiang was furious as he was about to draw his sword.

"Silence!"

Everyone looked at the commander, who had just raised his voice. Silence filled the garrison.

"Sir, what is the punishment assigned to this imposter and witch," Sergeant Qiang asked.

"Expulsion," said Commander Tung calmly but with certain harshness to his voice.

"Expulsion, sir… but she is a witch," Sergeant Qiang protested. "She should be executed."

Honghui's head turned up upon the mention of execution. Honghui looked at Mulan, trying to think of how to help her now. "No… not her."

"Silence. My decision is final," Commander Tung said firmly. Honghui was relieved upon hearing Commander Tung's word.

"Hua Mulan, you have brought disgrace and dishonor to the Hua family," Commander Tung said. "From this moment on, you are expelled from the emperor's Imperial Army. If you show your face again, you will be executed."

"Honghui, Ling! Lead this girl out of the garrison and makes sure she leaves" Commander Tung commanded.

Ling looked at Honghui before both moved forward to lead the girl away. There was something about his expression that doesn't make any sense at all in this situation.

As she was being led out of the garrison, Mulan tried her best to keep her tears in, to not break down. She didn't know whether it was because she just brought disgrace to her family, to her village, or because she might not see Honghui again.

"Honghui, where are you… "Ling said as Honghui walked away from them towards the stables. He came back with a black horse, Mulan's horse, Mulan's things were strapped onto the horse.

"Why are you…"

"It's hers," Honghui emphasized.

"But we do not… we shouldn't," Ling said but realized that Honghui wasn't listening to him.

"I packed your stuff for you Mulan," Honghui said.

"Thank… thank you, Honghui, for everything," Mulan stuttered, overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling, she hugged him tightly, tears pouring out.

Honghui didn't push her away. He let her fall into his embrace. "I'm sorry, Mulan. I am."

Ling watched them in silence. Puzzled and confused at what was going on. "Why is Honghui acting like this towards Mulan, unless…"

Honghui pushed Mulan away lightly after a while and moved close to her ear. "Go, I promise, I will return to you," Honghui whispered. But it was loud enough for Ling to hear.

Mulan backed away from Honghui, still teary-eyed. She nodded and got onto her horse and rode off. Honghui and Mulan both looked at each other one last time, the sadness of being forced apart filled them both. Honghui just stood and watch as Mulan rode off before disappearing from view.

"What was that about?" asked Ling.

"Let's head back to our tent. I will explain," Honghui said before sighing. "This is going to be a hard time," Honghui thought to himself.

Xian Lang watched as Bori Khan and what remains of the leaders discuss their next move. It was a great loss of men and allies, buried by the avalanche. Months of planning and strategizing have been laid to waste. The surviving leaders were all in chaos, arguing about their next move.

"We should continue to push on…"

"No! Too many men are lost already…"

"We stop now, they would have died in vain…"

"We move forward without a plan… we will lose the war… "

"You're a coward."

"This is not a matter of being scared… We need to be smart about this!"

"There is not much time! If we wait any longer…"

Xian Lang and Bori Khan watched silently as the leaders debated and argued. Xian Lang was thinking hard too, not about the war, about Hua Mulan while she massaged her palm where Mulan had slashed. "The girl survived and is cast out of the army. It's a chance… she is vulnerable… at her low point… She will listen."

"Silence!" Bori Khan suddenly shouted, prompting the other leaders to stop talking and sit down in fear. Xian Lang winced upon hearing Bori Khan's loud voice.

"I know this may be interference to our original strategy. But it's no difference, the garrisons attacks were all just to lure the army out and we did. Now, they think we're all defeated, they will let their guard down, a perfect opportunity. We just need to make our move earlier. We will move to take the Imperial City quickly. We just need to draw the Emperor out of the palace, he will be vulnerable," Bori Khan said.

"We move in a group this big we will be spotted."

"Then we don't," Bori Khan said. "I will go with the shadow warriors the witch trained while she infiltrated the palace, lock the guards up. We will split into two groups, one will take the emperor, one will distract the guards. By the time the guards make it to the palace, we will be long gone."

"It's a risky plan, if you get spotted, our entire…" one of the leaders objected but was silenced as Bori Khan picked out a spear and threw it at him, silencing him. The other leaders watched in fear.

"Any others?" Bori Khan asked, his voice holds anger. His question is met with silence.

"Witch, inform your shadow warriors, we will move tonight and quickly."

Xian Lang looked at him and nodded, her face still emotionless. Xian Lang quickly informed her 'students' before telling Bori Khan that she will scout the area for any enemies. In reality, Xian Lang wanted to get something done before she and Bori Khan made her way to the Imperial City. She is going to find Hua Mulan, and somehow convince the girl to join her, to let the witch help her embrace her true self. That's all Xian Lang ever wanted for girls like her, to be free of other people's views, to be themselves. She just hoped that she won't mess it up again.

Xian Lang walked out of her tent after changing her bandages. She looked around at the darkness around her and sighed, before changing into a hawk and took flight into the air, beginning her search for Hua Mulan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Mulan and Honghui faces and deal with the aftermath of the previous battle.

Commander Tung returned to his tent to process what has just happened. The fact that a woman has been impersonating a man this whole time was absurd and unbelievable. “And Honghui knew, he must have known, otherwise, why would Mulan be so open with him?” Commander Tung thought as he remembered seeing Mulan embrace Honghui from afar, watching them walk away from each other.

Commander Tung sighed. “Why two of this battalion's greatest soldiers are liars?” Commander Tung thought to himself as he sat down, trying to remember all the times he has seen Honghui and Hua Jun as he tries to make sense of what was going on.

Ever since Honghui and Hua Jun's huge showdown during training, the duo had captured Commander Tung’s eye. They both have shown to have great skills and talents. With training and time, Commander Tung was sure that the two of them will become the kingdom’s greatest warriors. Commander Tung also realized that after that very day, Honghui and Hua Jun has grown somewhat closer, as friends, or perhaps more than friends. Whenever Commander Tung saw them interacting with each other, whether during training or mealtime, he felt as if there was some hidden development that was happening between them. From two rivals that fought each other during their first day to become so close to each other

Commander Tung has always felt that Hua Jun was somewhat special. At first, he thought that it was because he inherited his father’s talents and skills. But as time went on, Commander Tung felt that there was something else different about Hua Jun from the other soldiers. Something may be holding him back, but he was determined to train, to fight, to help. Everything that Hua Jun did was so selfless. Commander Tung was impressed then. Now, even after knowing that Hua Jun was a woman, he would be lying if he said that he was not impressed at all.

But then again, Hua Jun or Hua Mulan lied to him, dishonesty must not be tolerated, as well as Honghui’s. Of course, it would’ve been easy to just expose and expulse Honghui from the army. But this would mean getting rid of another good soldier. Commander Tung was convinced that he needs to understand Honghui’s side of this story before he does anything else.

“Commander Tung, Sergeant Qiang is here to see you,” one of the guards informed.

“Let him in,” Commander Tung said.

“Commander Tung,” Sergeant Qiang greeted.

“Sergeant Qiang, what is it?”

“It is about Chen Honghui, he-”

“So, you have seen,” Commander Tung said.

“Yes,” Sergeant Qiang answered.

After a moment of silence, Commander Tung spoke. “I will handle this problem myself.”

“What? There is no need-”

“Qiang, I understand you feel angry about this. I am too. But Honghui is one of our best soldiers, we need to be careful,” Commander Tung said.

“What is there to be careful about? Honghui lied. He should be expulsed-”

“No-” Commander Tung interrupted.

“You had no problem with expulsing the witch, why are we even having this conversation-”

“Listen!” Commander Tung said loudly. Sergeant Qiang jumped in fear and stayed silent.

“I had to expulse her because you were blinded by your anger, resulting in you exposing her in front of the entire battalion,” Commander Tung said, his tone holding anger. “If I had let her stay, what would the others make of me?”

“I-” Sergeant Qiang stuttered.

“Before you go about losing your temper again, please be in mind that I will handle this problem,” Commander Tung said.

“Understood,” Sergeant Qiang answered, his voice with less confidence now.

“You may leave,” Commander Tung said. Sergeant Qiang left the tent silently.

Commander Tung took in a deep breath. “Feng, inform Chen Honghui to come and report to me at his earliest convenience.”

Honghui shifted uncomfortably after he finished telling Yao, Ling, Cricket, and Po about the true story of him and Mulan. Honghui had decided to tell his friends the truth as Ling had seen what happened between him and Mulan, and also because Yao and Po kept on asking him about the truth between them since it was not a secret that he and Hua Jun were close. Honghui also knew that after all the time they had spent together, he could trust them to keep a secret. “Well, if they don’t. It won’t matter anyway. I want to find her so badly now…” Honghui thought as he, Of course, Honghui didn’t tell them about the kiss or that beautiful relationship he had with her, there wasn’t a need to tell them.

If the love of his life wasn’t in a dire situation now, Honghui would’ve laughed at his friend's various reactions to his story. Yao and Po’s mouth was hanging open, still in surprise of what Honghui had told them while Cricket was still trying to make sense of Honghui’s story by piecing the pieces together. Ling’s reaction, however, was not as extreme as the others, as if it made perfect sense to him. Ling just sat there, looking at Honghui with a straight face neither looking surprised at what Honghui had said.

“So… wow,” Cricket said softly in surprise.

“Yeah, that is it,” Honghui replied in a tone that was quite rough, presumably because he was still in a bad mood from the events that happened not even a day ago.

“Oh my god, all those times we… in our tent,” Yao mumbled remembered the times when they were playing in the tent before showers.

“She has been through all this…” Po said. “That is unbelievable, impressive.”

“We were gossiping about girls in front of one,” Cricket added. “That must have been so awkward for her…”

“Urgh… the more I think about it, the more terrible I feel,” Yao groaned. “And all those conversations during our meals together…”

“This isn’t right,” Ling interrupted. “Her being expulsed and all.”

“Well, she did lie,” Cricket said. “You know how dishonesty isn’t tolerated around here.”

“Yeah, I know. But the fact that she is willing to sacrifice herself to protect her ill father is so noble and such a brave decision,” Ling said. “Even if she did lie, even if she is different, this shouldn’t be done to her, she wasn’t even lying for her own gain, she gained nothing from all this.”

“Yeah, she had helped all of us in so many ways,” Cricket agreed as he recalled the times Hua Jun had helped him. “She doesn’t deserve this. In fact, she should be honored. There aren’t many girls like her. She may even be the first one.”

“Of course, there aren’t any girls like her, with all these traditional views of how a girl should be,” Po said. “Everyone thinks a girl should be… well not like Mulan.”

“But that doesn’t mean that a girl like her is a witch,” Honghui said, balling his fist as he remembered how Sergeant Qiang treated Mulan, how he had slapped her in front of the entire army. “Even if she was a witch, she was helping us. She shouldn’t have been expulsed-”

“Well, that is the laws and general views of people nowadays,” Po sighed.

“Mulan literally diverted the enemy's attention to cause an avalanche that helped us win that battle,” Honghui spoke, in a louder voice this time, fueled with his anger at the fate Mulan was subjected to. “If it wasn’t for her, we would have lost that battle and died!” The others were trying to calm Honghui down as Honghui spoke angrily.

“We know… none of us thinks that Mulan should’ve been expulsed. Calm down,” Cricket soothed.

“Even- even if she lied about her identity, she shouldn’t be punished like this,” Honghui said.

“Huh, tell that to a person like Sergeant Qiang or Commander Tung,” Yao scoffed. “The traditions and laws are always more significant than mere views and sentiments of a person. “No matter how unfair they are.”

“What use are these traditions and laws if they are not even helping anyone?” Honghui wondered aloud.

“Well, who are we to change anything?” asked Po dejectedly, we are not some important people, we are just soldiers.”

“Things shouldn’t be like this,” Honghui said.

“I agree. They shouldn’t. But Po got a point. Who are we to change anything?” Ling said.

“I hope, wherever Mulan is right now, that she is safe,” Cricket said.

“I think we all do,” Po added as the others nodded.

Honghui just sat amongst his friends in silence. His mind was on Mulan, the girl that has changed him, and pretty much his life too. Honghui had initially come into the army just to be a soldier. He never expected anything more to happen to him. He had even expected himself to die early on in the war given the way his life has played out before, nothing but bad turns and results. Then, he met Hua Jun. The man who ticked him off on the first day. Then, that very same man went on and impressed him, again and again, he began to be curious, how could one not be? Which eventually led to him discovering Hua Jun’s secret at that lake. That moment was what truly changed him. Bigger than any change that he went through before. He had learned so much from Mulan, from the girl he eventually fell in love with.

Honghui was now feeling very conflicted. A part of him wants to leave the army and find Mulan, but a part of him felt that Mulan wouldn’t want him to do that. “Why was I so weak… I could have saved her… from all this trouble… this suffering…” Honghui thought to himself amidst the silence. The more Honghui thought about Mulan out in the middle of nowhere, the more he felt the urge to just go out and go after her. “She shouldn’t be suffering this fate, she doesn’t deserve this punishment,” Honghui thought as he closed his eyes, remembering the times he and Mulan spent together. “What should I do now?”

“Honghui…” Ling began after looking at him for quite a while. “Were you and Mulan-?”

“What?” Honghui asked gruffly. “Sorry, in a terrible mood,” Honghui apologized after realizing he had spoken rudely.

“N- Nothing, never mind that anymore,” Ling said. Then, silence replaced once more as the 5 friends sat in silence once more.

“Chen Honghui!” A voice called out as someone walked into their tent. The soldiers inside immediately recognized the person to be one of Commander Tung's guards.

“What is it?” asked Honghui as he stood up.

“Commander Tung would like you to report to him at your earliest convenience,” Feng informed.

Honghui gulped as he wondered why Commander Tung would call him to meet him. “Did he saw?” wondered Honghui nervously as he answered the messenger.

“Understood,” Honghui answered.

“You don’t think the commander-” Cricket said nervously after Feng left.

“No… I don’t think anyone else saw,” Ling said. “Then again, we weren’t that far out from the garrison when it happened.”

“If Commander Tung wants to expulse me… so be it,” Honghui said firmly. “I would like nothing much more as of now.” Honghui got up and was about to go outside the tent.

“Wait… Honghui,” Honghui felt Po hold him. “If this is the last time, we’re going to speak to each other… then you ought to know that… you’ve been a good soldier, comrade, and a good friend to us.”

Honghui turned around and looked at his friends and smiled. “Thanks, brothers, for the support all this while,” Honghui said.

“The same to you,” Yao replied as the others nodded.

“Honghui, be careful with your words when you speak to the commander,” Ling reminded before he left. “I know how much she means to you, but you have to calm yourself down.”

“I will,” Honghui answered. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the tent and made his way to Commander Tung’s tent.

Mulan knelt on the stone-hard ground. She couldn’t bear to ride on any farther and stopped, settling her horse aside. Mulan didn’t know what to do next. She had never felt more aimless before in her life. She had previously set out to protect her father, but now, Mulan had undeniably shamed and destroyed his father, his family name. “How could I go back to face him?” Mulan wondered as tears filled her eyes. “I should have never left home… My family must be so worried about me now… and… now I… no… I can’t go back… How can I face them?”

Mulan had never felt so broken in her life before. Sure, people had shamed her about her nature and personality as she proved to be unlike other girls at a very young age. Then, she didn’t mind, there wasn’t a need to. What she did wasn’t much to tarnish her father’s reputation in the army. But now, this was different, she has shamed the reputation his father had risked his life to build by lying and masquerading as a man. If the news got out and undoubtingly soon will, Mulan knew that the entire kingdom would know about this.

All her life, Mulan knew she was different, she was blessed, cursed, she didn’t know which word she should use to describe herself as she was always shunned by the people of her village for displaying her skills in things that were done by only men. As Mulan sat in the middle of nowhere, thinking about her life, her decisions, she began to wonder why she even chose to take her father's place. Mulan had told Honghui that she wanted to save her ill father from fighting in this war. But Mulan knew that at that time, she had something else in her mind as she first picked up her father’s sword. She wanted to prove herself, to let others see, that a girl like her can do what men did, with no shame, that people can finally see, and girls like her would finally be free. Free of people's views, free of traditional views, to be themselves. But that was not all. After the mishap with the matchmaker, Mulan yearned to make things right, to find a way to make up for the shame she brought to her family. Perhaps, that was also one of the reasons she decided to take her father’s place. “But all I did was bringing more shame,” Mulan thought depressingly.

Then, Honghui came into her mind again. The man who had risked so much to keep her identity safe, who had done so much to help her. One of the few people that could accept her for who she is and the man she eventually fell in love with. “Honghui must be in a difficult position now… because of me… again…” Mulan thought dejectedly. More tears filled Mulan’s eyes as he thought about Honghui, the love of her life.

“Why did I push on the attack? Why did I let my emotions take over me and embraced Honghui in front of others? Why did I let myself get hurt? Why-” Questions began flooding Mulan’s mind, questioning herself about some of her own terrible and rash decisions that led her to be here right now. Mulan couldn’t take it anymore. Her emotions were overwhelming herself as she watches the sunset hopelessly. She broke down crying, she was at lost, she didn’t know where to go or what to do.

The worse thing Mulan knew was that she could have prevented all of this from happening if she was more aware and careful, and she knew, that she deserved this, she was neither loyal, nor brave, nor true. She wasn’t a warrior, she was just a girl, who had just done everything wrong.

Xian Lang flew through the skies as her eyes scanned the landscape for her target. Xian Lang had hoped that she could find the girl before she has to return to Bori Khan to finish this war. Xian Lang felt bad for injuring Mulan and causing her all this pain, but she needed the girl to see the truth. The more Xian Lang thought of Mulan and her actions, the more she saw herself in her. Just an innocent girl, who wanted to do more, to be more, to be free of other people's views. Then, there was Chen Honghui. Xian Lang knew she would find a way to reunite these two, she needs to convince Mulan first.

“Where is that girl? She couldn’t have gone far from the garrison,” Xian Lang thought as she flew through the skies, scouting for the young girl.

The sun was setting, and Xian Lang began to panic. “Where is- Oh, there she is.” Xian Lang saw her, crouching on the ground, seemingly weeping, making Xian Lang feel even more terrible.

“Xian Lang, this is your last chance to convince her. Mind your actions,” Xian Lang reminded herself as she scooped down to confront Mulan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this was a short chapter compared to the last one. Stay tuned ;)  
> Oh, by the way, I've been thinking about a sequel to this fic. So if you guys want to see one or don't want to, feel free to comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honghui faces questioning from Commander Tung as Mulan faces a person she last expected to see, Xian Lang.

Honghui slowly walked up to Commander Tung’s tent, his mind running with scenarios of how the conversation would go. “I could be executed… I could be expulsed… maybe that’s for the best, I can find her, protect her… Yes… perhaps… I hope she is alright,” Honghui thought to himself as he walks up to the tent.

“Honghui, commander,” one of the guards standing in front of the tent notified Commander Tung who is inside the tent after noticing the man standing in front of them.

“Enter,” Honghui heard the commander say. His tone didn’t seem to be fierce nor angry. But Honghui didn’t dare to get his hopes up after all that happened. Honghui took a deep breath and walked inside the tent.

As Honghui walked inside, he saw Commander Tung setting his brush aside and looked at him as Sergeant Qiang stood beside him. Commander Tung’s expression was unreadable to Honghui while Sergeant Qiang’s face was full of anger.

“Chen Honghui,” said Commander Tung calmly, but his voice holding back. “How are you feeling?” asked Commander Tung.

“Oh- I- Much better now, my wounds weren’t that serious,” Honghui stuttered as this was not how he thought this conversation would start.

“Hmm… Glad to know that,” Commander Tung said. “I want you to be honest with us,” Commander Tung said, changing the topic abruptly. “And answer my questions truthfully.”

“Of course, commander,” Honghui answered, knowing that the moment has arrived.

“Did you know?” asked Commander Tung calmly.

“Yes,” Honghui said straightforwardly. He has decided and chosen his path.

“How?” asked Commander Tung thoughtfully as he began to frown.

“I found out at the lake,” Honghui said. “When she took her bath.”

“Then why you didn’t report this to us?” asked Sergeant Qiang, his voice full of anger.

“Sergeant Qiang, calm down,” Commander Tung said firmly.

“Why should I?” asked Honghui, the weigh in his voice equal to Sergeant Qiang.

“You dare-” Sergeant Qiang growled.

“Qiang!” Commander Tung reminded. “Honghui, you know the law. Every family is to contribute a man, not a woman-”

“She did it to protect her father who was ill. Is it wrong to have such devotion and love for someone?” asked Honghui. “You all saw her fight, how she defeated me that day, and how willing is she to help others. Does all of this doesn’t matter in your eyes?” asked Honghui, his tone growing angrier. “Just because she is a woman?”

“I saw her took on the enemies riders when the others ran like a coward. She fought the witch and got injured trying to protect her comrade. She even drew the enemies attention towards her to cause that avalanche that gave us the win during the last battle, does that all mean nothing to you all? Just because she is a woman?”

“Young man! Watch your mouth!” Sergeant Qiang said angrily. “The law is the law-”

"I was protecting her," Honghui said.

“Commander Tung, he was in aid of bringing the witch into the camp,” Sergeant Qiang reminded. “He should be executed.”

“Mulan isn’t a witch! She is a warrior, more than you could be,” Honghui said angrily.

“Dishonesty isn’t tolerated here!” Sergeant Qiang retorted. "You broke that rule when you hid the truth about Mulan's identity."

"If I had told you, you would have killed her!" Honghui said.

"Yeah, so why do you care so much?" asked Sergeant Qiang. "She is a nobody. And you landed yourself in trouble by hiding the truth from us."

"Not to me sergeant," Honghui said angrily. "She means more to me than you will ever know or understand. I decided to protect her because of her bravery and determination to protect her father from this war."

"The law-"

“Let me ask you a question, Commander Tung. If Hua Mulan came into the camp as herself, telling you that she wants to take her father’s place because he was unwell, would you all have accepted that?” asked Honghui, trying to hold himself back in rage.

“Commander, let me execute him,” Sergeant Qiang said firmly. "He has gone too far."

“Sergeant Qiang… Let me handle this,” Commander Tung said in an unexpected calm tone.

“Chen Honghui, you’re one of the battalion’s most admirable soldiers, alongside Hua Mulan, but like what Sergeant Qiang said, the law is the law. According to the rules, you should be executed, but you have done many great things for this battalion,” Commander Tung said. “Consider yourself… expulsed from the army, and if you return, then you will be executed,” Commander Tung warned. “Now take your horse and go, and don’t mention this to anyone else.”

“Yes, sir. Can I say one last thing?” asked Honghui, his tone cold.

“You may speak,” Commander Tung said.

“What use are these traditional views and laws if they are not even helping anyone?” asked Honghui coldly. "Mulan was a fine example of that. Why is she not allowed to fight alongside men when she is more capable than most of us here?" asked Honghui. “And just because she is stronger, you will label her as a witch?” Honghui asked, turning towards Sergeant Qiang.

“Leave,” Sergeant Qiang growled as Commander Tung leaned back on his chair, thinking thoughtfully.

Honghui nodded and turned aggressively. He quickly walked out of the tent and walked towards the stable to find his horse. “It hasn’t been long, I can still find her,” Honghui thought as he got on his horse and rode out of the garrison. As he opened the stables to find his horse, other soldiers were looking at him with visible confusion but he didn't care about them. In his mind, he had only one goal, to find Hua Mulan.

Then, after riding quite a while away from the garrison, Honghui thought of a question that he hadn't thought of before. How was he supposed to find Mulan when Mulan could be anywhere at this point. Honghui groaned as he realized it would be nearly impossible to find her in the middle of nowhere with no trails to follow, no tracks as well.

"No... Why didn't I thought of that before... urgh," Honghui groaned as he stopped his horse and covered his face in anguish as he sat on his horse.

Then, a shadow was cast over him. He looked up into the skies, there was a rather large bird with red, orange, and gold feathers that covered its body. "That couldn't be... a phoenix?" Honghui thought to himself. As he looked at the bird circling above him, then he remembered a conversation that he and Mulan had some time ago.

"Does your family have an animal guardian of some sort?" asked Mulan.

"Not that I know of," Honghui said. "You?"

"My father told me that a phoenix always follows him into battle, that the phoenix is our guardian," Mulan said.

"Hmm... Have you ever seen it?' asked Honghui?

"Only once, on my way here," Mulan answered.

"That's interesting... I've only heard about them in stories," Honghui said. "How can I see it?"

"I don't know... Maybe when we get married," Mulan chuckled.

"Ha... That's funny," Honghui smiled at what he thought was a joke.

"Now I see..." Honghui muttered as he smiled. "Lead the way, guardian," Honghui thought as he looked up at the bird.

The bird seemingly heard Honghui's thought, flying in a direction. A feeling of hope filled Honghui once more as he rode behind the phoenix. “Hua Mulan, I’m coming for you, stay strong,” Honghui thought as he rode.

Mulan sobbed, feeling hopeless and lost about everything that was happening to her. She had never felt so lost and hopeless in her life before. “Who am I? Why?” Questions of doubt and regret filled her mind as she lashed out her emotions as she cried. Suddenly, she could hear something land behind her and walk towards her. But she didn’t care, she was too emotional to bother who or what was moving towards her.

“Hua Mulan,” Mulan heard the voice said. She immediately recognized the voice, turning around quickly, her face covered with tears and her eyes still red, she saw the witch, the same witch who caused so much trouble for her. Mulan's first reaction towards the threat was to draw out her sword and face the witch.

“You’re the witch,” Mulan said as she stood firmly.

“I would rather you don’t call me that. My name is Xian Lang, and I’m not here to hurt you,” Xian Lang said. “Lower your sword.”

“Why would I trust you?” asked Mulan firmly. “You are the reason I’m in this situation.”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t trust me. You barely know me, and I hurt you and Honghui,” Xian Lang said. “But I did all that for a reason Mulan-”

“You want me dead, that’s why,” Mulan assumed in anger.

“If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you during that last fight… Didn’t you ever wonder why I never killed you or Honghui during our last confrontation when it would be so easy to do so?” asked Xian Lang calmly.

Upon hearing the witch question, Mulan realized that she had never thought about how weird and unnatural the last battle between them felt. Now she knew why, the witch was holding back, if not, it would’ve been easy to kill them. “Why? So, you could watch me suffer?” asked Mulan, the anger in her voice still there.

“First, I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you… I haven’t intended to hurt you like that… But I needed you to see-” Xian Lang said.

“For me to see what?” Mulan asked aggressively.

“For you to finally see through those unrealistic hopes that you’ve been giving yourself,” Xian Lang said. “You see you and I are very much the same.”

“We’re not the same,” Mulan growled in anger at the witch. “I would never take the path you took… siding yourself with a person who wants to bring disorder to the kingdom.”

“Is it a disorder to bring a new change… that would better the lives of others… for the greater good?” Xian Lang questioned.

“Not through a method like this… I don’t know what change you’re looking to bring… but this isn’t the right way,” Mulan disagreed.

“This is the only way that it could work,” Xian Lang said firmly. “Do you expect the emperor to listen to a woman like us, in their eyes, we are woman, we don’t have any significance in this kingdom.”

“There is always a better way, a more noble way,” Mulan argued.

“Oh, you’re so naïve and so young… You think I don’t want to take a noble path?” asked Xian Lang, her controlled frustration showing.

“You certainly aren’t taking the noble path now,” Mulan pointed out.

“What do you expect me to do? What do you expect a woman like us can do? Walk up to the emperor and pronounce the changes I want to bring? And they would listen? I would probably be executed first,” Xian Lang scoffed. “Through the things I experienced… the things I suffered… I learned one thing… that the people will only listen and accept those who have power, who have significance in the kingdom. To bring the changes that I want… I need to gain that power, then the respect first.”

“Let us get something clear… I’m not like you… and I’ll never be,” Mulan said, less firm than the first time, realizing that the witch made a lot of valid points but still couldn’t understand what the older woman meant by them being the same.

“Oh? Is that so?” Xian Lang asked. “You and I are the same. A girl blessed with a gift that most people thought was a curse. A disgrace to our family our village for not being a traditional woman, for being different from other girls. I was just like you, Mulan. You know I’m right, Mulan,” said Xian Lang calmly, trying not to provoke the girl.

Mulan lowered her sword a little, realizing that the witch was right in some ways. Her body relaxed a little, becoming less stiff as Xian Lang walked closer towards her.

“The villagers loathed me, but my mother loved me… she even taught me how to use my abilities. However, my father did not The more I showed my true self, my powers, the more I saw shunned and crushed. The people that I once called my father, my friends, they abandoned me when the villagers came to kill me. I was nothing to them, they killed my mother for trying to protect me… I was just a shadow until I met… him. A man… who truly can accept who I am… love me for who I am… our relationship was not quite different from you and Honghui… He encouraged me to be myself… to explore who I am, what I can do… But… in doing so… I…” Xian Lang’s voice broke a little as she remembered the night when she lost him. “Lost him… killed by a mob that wanted me dead… I was truly lost… wandering in the desert steppe until Bori Khan found me… And gave me a direction in my life… To take over… to free… others from this suffering… no one should suffer this fate… and neither should you… A woman like you and I should be free of who they are,” As Xian Lang said all this, she walked closer towards Mulan as she slowly lowered her sword.

“All I did… the people I killed… the blood on my hands… I always believed that it was for the greater good… for the girls and woman that are gifted… to have a better life… to be able to be themselves… to be who they are… with no need to hide, no need to be afraid of the old and traditional views of others. That’s all I want Mulan,” Xian Lang said. “I can’t imagine that you don’t feel the same.” Xian Lang was now standing right in front of Mulan.

“You’re a noble, brave warrior Mulan. You decided to take your father’s place in the army just to protect him, a feat that I couldn’t even dare to think of, let alone take this journey that would be impossible. You’re so devoted to your family, and you love Chen Honghui as much as I loved Hong An. But now, you’re exposed… you can’t go back to them now, even if you do, people will come after you to kill you while the people who do care for you try to protect you. Do you want your family and Honghui to get hurt or even worse… killed while trying to protect you from them?” asked Xian Lang.

“Join me… we can take our place together… we can help those like us… imagine the good we can do… for them. I can’t imagine you don’t feel the same way I do,” Xian Lang said as she placed her hand and Mulan’s right shoulder. “We can keep the people you love safe… and you can be yourself, be free of other people's views. They are so much that you still don’t know about your abilities… I can teach you and Honghui... We can work together to protect the new rule.”

Mulan stood frozen in silence. She was conflicted, even more, when she debated whether to take her father’s place in the army. She knew that Xian Lang was right, she is just a girl, what changes could she bring? After all, whatever she did, she was still a young girl that disgracefully took her father’s place. Now, she had even destroyed any chances of her proving herself. She had disgraced her own family and presumably already landed Honghui in even more trouble. Now, the witch, Xian Lang is offering what seems to be her help, which if she accepted, would help her. But soon questions came into her mind. “What would my family think… if I joined forces with them? Wouldn’t that be an even bigger disgrace? Would they even look at me? What would Honghui want me to do? No, they wouldn’t want me to do this… There is always a better way… There must be.”

“You said… that we could take our place together… how?” asked Mulan, her voice wasn’t as firm as before. “You follow a coward... who runs from battle”

“Bori Khan didn’t run from the battle. The coward will take the Imperial City,” Xian Lang revealed.

“That’s impossible, we defeated his troops,” Mulan muttered in disbelief as she remembered the avalanche.

“No… You just took out his allies. As we speak, Bori Khan and the Shadow Warriors I trained are riding towards the Imperial City. We will gain our victory by tomorrow, and their emperor will fall,” Xian Lang revealed. “The army now thinks that we are defeated. This would be the perfect illusion for us to slip behind. My lifelong vision will be fulfilled tomorrow.”

“No… I can’t let you do this,” Mulan muttered.

“What?” Xian Lang said surprised.

“I know my place… I’m the daughter of Hua Zhou and Hua Li. I have chosen to take my father’s place in the army, and I will stay there, I swore to be loyal, brave, and true to the Imperial Army and I will be,” Mulan said firmly as she made her choice. “I will stand with my family and the friends I have, and it’s my duty to protect them as it is my duty to protect the emperor.”

“Then you are a fool,” Xian Lang growled. “I thought that I could turn you... Clearly, I was wrong,” Xian Lang said as she turned away from Mulan, closing her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand what you do, what you feel, but there will always be a better way… A way that is noble and right,” Mulan said. “What would Hong An and your mother feel about what you have done?” asked Mulan. “Would they have wanted you to go down on this path?”

“They no longer feel anything!” Xian Lang shouted in anger as turned around, brandishing her claws, and attacked Mulan. Xian Lang began to let her anger cloud herself as she attacked Mulan violently.

Mulan who was prepared this time managed to block off the attack and moved away from the witch.

“You’re so naïve as young as you are Hua Mulan,” Xian Lang growled. “Can’t you see? That your views are unrealistic?”

“You may think that my views are unrealistic. But siding with the enemy isn’t what Honghui. or my family would have wanted me to do,” Mulan said firmly. “It’s not right.”

“I didn’t want to kill you, but now since you know about Bori Khan’s plans, I can’t let you live,” Xian Lang said angrily. She can’t let this girl destroy what she has worked so hard towards, no matter how much she wanted to help her.

Xian Lang threw a couple of blades at Mulan who managed to dodged them swiftly before attempting to stab the witch. Xian Lang’s claws and Mulan’s sword clashed together.

“Arghh!” Xian Lang shouted in anger as she slashed at Mulan who barely dodged it.

“I’m sorry for your loss… Xian Lang… I really am. But you have to understand, you can’t let yourself go down this path anymore… Can’t you see… Argh…” Mulan tried to reason with Xian Lang as their blades clashed in the air. “That you’ve changed into a person didn’t want to become,” Mulan said straining her voice as she tried to push Xian Lang’s claws away from her.

“If that is the way to achieve my goals, so be it!” Xian Lang shouted as she clawed Mulan’s left arm.

“Argh!” Mulan shouted in pain as Xian Lang’s claw drew blood. “Stop… there is no need to-”

“I can’t let you stop me,” Xian Lang said as she prepared to strike the last blow. “Sorry… Hua Mulan.”

Mulan closed her eyes. “This is it, the end.” Mulan thought as her mind naturally remembered her times with her family and Honghui. The times she and Honghui shared that kiss, the feeling of Honghui’s lips on hers.

“Mulan!” Mulan heard another familiar voice followed by sounds of a galloping horse as she shouted her name. It was a man’s voice. “Honghui?” Mulan opened her eyes and turned around, filled with hope.

“Stay away from her!” Honghui shouted as he jumped down his horse and attacked Xian Lang, drawing Xian Lang away from Mulan. As the two fought and their blades clashed, they moved closer and closer towards the edge. Dust flew around as they moved swiftly attacking each other. Right as Xian Lang attempted to strike Honghui, Honghui managed to draw a cut on Xian Lang’s palm, making the older woman groaned in pain as Honghui held his sword by Xian Lang’s neck.

“Chen Honghui,” Xian Lang said. “I knew that you would come for Mulan after you got expulsed.”

“Well, then you must be some fortune teller,” Honghui mocked as he held his sword at Xian Lang’s neck as the older woman stood near the edge. Xian Lang then realized what she almost did and cackled after realizing something that should have thought of before she attacked Mulan.

“What’s so funny?’ asked Honghui threateningly as Mulan walks toward Honghui, clutching her arm.

“Me… thinking that the army could possibly listen to the words of a girl that masqueraded as a man. I really overthought things back there,” Xian Lang said. “Well, since you both are out here now, let me give you all a piece of advice, don’t try to get in my way, and you will be safe,” Xian Lang said, her voice calmer now as she retracted her claws. “I don’t want to hurt both of you.” Xian Lang said feeling awkward as she looked at them.

“I’m sorry Mulan. I thought that you would understand and take my offer. Well, until we next meet, Hua Mulan,” Xian Lang said.

“What-” Honghui muttered as Xian Lang jumped off the cliff and transformed into her hawk form right in front of Mulan and Honghui.

“Honghui… you came for me?” asked Mulan nervously, emotion filling her once more as she couldn’t believe that he was really standing in front of them.

“Yes, Mulan, why wouldn’t I?” Honghui asked smiling warmly.

Mulan couldn’t bring herself to say anything else but embrace Honghui tightly, tears of joy running down her face as she hugged him.

“Don’t cry, Mulan. I’m here,” Honghui comforted as he let Mulan embrace him as he watched the phoenix in front of him seemingly disappear.

“I missed you so much,” Mulan whispered, her voice cracking from her emotions. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“As did I,” Honghui said as she patted Mulan’s back, comforting her.

It took a while for Mulan to finally overcome her emotions and let go of Honghui, who just smiled at her. “So, what now?” asked Honghui.

“We… we need to warn the battalion,” Mulan said, remembering what Xian Lang had said before they disagreed earlier.

“What? About what?” asked Honghui confused.

“Bori Khan, Xian Lang, the witch, and a group of attackers are heading towards the Imperial City as we speak, they are going to take the city, and the war will be lost,” Mulan said urgently.

“What? But we defeated their troops,” Honghui said in disbelief, shaking his head.

“That was what Xian Lang said to me,” Mulan answered as she limped towards her horse, clutching her hand.

“How can you believe what she says?” asked Honghui, holding her hand.

“She was trying to turn me, to join her,” Mulan revealed. “She couldn’t have been lying,” Mulan said as she moved towards her horse.

“Mulan… What are you-”

“I’m going to return to the garrison,” said Mulan. “I have to warn them.

“They’ll execute you,” Honghui said.

“I have to try,” Mulan said firmly as she got on her horse.

“Wait… I’m coming with you,” Honghui said as he got on his horse.

“But… you’re expulsed too, aren’t you?” asked Mulan, looking at Honghui concerned.

“If you’re going back, I’m going back too,” Honghui said firmly. “Plus, if what the witch said is true, then our comrades' lives are in danger.”

Mulan smiled and nodded at Honghui, who smiled back. “Let’s head back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of Mulan: Love & War, hope you all liked it! Hopefully I managed to do it well. Well, if I didn't, I can always come back to rewrite it ;)  
> So about a potential sequel story, an idea is coming together, but as this story was inspired by one of the commenters, I would also like to hear what you think could work as a sequel story, or if you all think that it should be continued via a series of oneshots.  
> Always love to interact so feel free to comment down below. Just nothing too rude or harsh! :)
> 
> Chapter 9 Synopsis:  
> As time is running out, Mulan and Honghui rushes back to the garrison to warn their comrades of the impending attack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time is running out, Mulan and Honghui rushes back to the garrison to warn their comrades of the impending attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Have been a while huh? But seriously though, thanks to everyone who has been so patient, waiting for this for about close to more than a month. Hopefully you will like this chapter. So here is Chapter 9.

The night has fallen, and the soldiers were all sitting outside their tents, by the fires warming themselves. Ling, Cricket, Yao, and Po sat together as they discussed the untimely departure of their two friends. The Fifth Battalion is set out to travel back to the Imperial Palace the next day. Although it was a sign of the end of the war, Ling, Po, Yao, and Cricket wasn’t feeling glad about it as they should be, mainly because of the sad fate of their comrades, Hua Mulan and Chen Honghui.

"Honghui was expulsed too?" asked Po frowning as he sat down beside Ling. "No sight of him anywhere."

"I expect so," Ling sighed. "Surprising that the superiors were so discreet about his expulsion."

"Agreed," Yao said gruffly.

"This is so right and wrong at the same time," Cricket said.

"How so?" asked Yao.

"Lying is wrong," Cricket said. "But Mulan did it for such a selfless reason."

"I wonder how are those two doing right now," wondered Yao.

"Wherever there are, I hope they are alright," Po said as he stared into the fire.

“Well, they should be. The war is over, thanks to them,” Ling said.

“Yeah, you’re right. We just defeated the entire Rourans army, didn’t we?” asked Po.

“Well, it doesn’t feel like a victory at all,” Yao said sighingly. “Plus, it was the avalanche that Mulan and Honghui caused that took them out. We did nothing.”

“You’re right Yao,” Cricket agreed. “It doesn’t.”

“Nothing about this feels right,” Ling sighed as he looked into the fire blankly. Soon, silence took over the four.

The silence was then broken by sounds of murmuring and the sounds of galloping horses that were growing louder and louder. Naturally, the soldier's head turned to look at the riders who rode into the garrison. None of them had expected one of them to be Hua Mulan. Murmurs grew within the soldiers as Mulan and Honghui got down from their horses hurryingly.

"Mulan? Honghui?" Cricket murmured in disbelief.

"They're back?" Yao asked surprised, not believing his eyes.

"They are going to get themselves killed," grimaced Ling as he muttered, looking at Mulan and Honghui.

The soldiers that were sitting outside the tents gathered in front of Honghui and Mulan, muttering and eyeing them curiously. Yao, Ling, Po, and Cricket came out of the crowd and hurried towards their friends.

“What is with all this commotion?” asked Sergeant Qiang loudly as he came out of his tent before he saw Mulan. “That witch,” Sergeant Qiang snarled before he rushed towards Commander Tung’s tent.

“Honghui… Hua… I mean Mulan,” Ling said, greeting the two. ‘What are you two doing back here?” asked Ling frantically.

“Yeah, you both know that you’re going to be executed for-” added Cricket.

“Yes, we know, we know,” Mulan interrupted hurryingly with her normal voice that was still a surprise to her other four comrades, given that she has spent so much time around them using her disguised voice. “Where is the commander? We need to warn-”

“What is going on out here?” asked Commander Tung loudly as he walked out of his tent with Sergeant Qiang standing beside him, already prepared to draw out his sword as the two superiors advanced towards Honghui and Mulan.

“Soldiers get away from these two traitors,” Sergeant Qiang ordered firmly as he and Commander Tung moved towards them. The four comrades moved away from Mulan and Honghui swiftly but still kept a close distance.

Honghui felt Mulan shudder a little when the two officials walked towards them, Honghui grasped her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Honghui whispered, affirmingly. Mulan turned towards Honghui, smiling as she nodded her head before letting go of Honghui’s hands. “I’ll be fine Honghui, don’t do anything.” Mulan turned towards the commander.

“What is the meaning of this?” asked Commander Tung, his voice was showing anger while Sergeant Qiang glared at the two, more specifically, at Mulan, who knelt before them.

“Commander Tung, I come with a warning,” Mulan began cautiously, knowing that a wrong word or a wrong move would be enough to get her executed without mercy. “We must ride to the Emperor; his life is in grave danger.”

“What nonsense are you even talking about? The Emperor’s life has never been safer, witch,” Sergeant Qiang spat angrily, already prepared to draw his sword.

“That is what Bori Khan wants you to believe,” Mulan answered pleadingly, looking at her former superiors faces, she knew that they weren’t convinced at all. “Please, you have to listen to me,” Mulan pleaded, the emotion and desperateness in her voice were clear to her comrades. However, Commander Tung and Sergeant Qiang were still looking at the pair specifically, their emotions unreadable. “Commander Tung, please, I’m telling the truth I swear.”

“And why should we believe you, witch?” asked Sergeant Qiang angrily, looking at the girl. “You lied and infiltrated our camp for who knows what reason, probably a spy for the Rourans as well. Commander? Permission to execute them?” asked Sergeant Qiang firmly.

Mulan gulped and turned to look at Honghui, who looked back at her with the same worried expression. Now more desperate than ever, she turned back and faced the commander before he could come to a conclusion. “Kill me if you must. But first, listen to me, please, I beg of you.” Commander Tung’s icy glare turned towards the pair with his expression still unreadable. Honghui tightens his grip on his sword, prepared to protect Mulan, glaring at Sergeant Qiang. Soft murmurs came from the crowd around them as they were waiting for Commander Tung to come to a verdict.

Mulan knew that time was running out, Bori Khan and Xian Lang might already be close to the Imperial Palace. She couldn’t afford to wait any longer. “The garrison attacks were just a distraction,” Mulan spoke right as Sergeant Qiang was about to move forward. The sergeant stopped his movements upon hearing Mulan’s words. Murmurings grew from the crowd around them, presumably surprised by the revelation. Mulan felt relieved and she realized that they were listening to her, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Khan has our army focused on the Silk Road so he can sneak into the Imperial Palace with Xia-, the witch and his troops of Shadow Warriors to kill the Emperor,” Mulan continued to speak. Now, the soldiers standing around them were muttering to each other, trying to process the information they just learned.

“Those crooks are still alive?” Yao murmured.

“What? I thought it was over,” Cricket muttered surprised.

“It is. There is no way the battalion is going to catch up to them in time to save the Emperor,” Ling answered worryingly.

“You think they are telling the truth?” asked Po, but his firm voice already shown the answer in his mind.

“I know they are,” Ling answered firmly. Looking at Commander Tung, his facial expressions softened a little, but they were still unreadable. Sergeant Qiang has completely changed, he was now looking worried.

“Bori Khan is far ahead, the Imperial Army can’t stop him now,” Mulan said. “We wouldn’t be able to reach the Imperial City in time in such a large group. But, perhaps a small, well-trained force could when employed properly, 4 ounces can move 1000 pounds,” Mulan finished, standing back up on her feet, facing the commander who was not convinced by Mulan’s words, but Mulan could see a flicker of change in his expression before it was replaced by the same unreadable expression once more.

After a short while, Commander Tung turned to Sergeant Qiang. “Only a foolish man listens to someone whose very existence is nothing but a lie. Sergeant, hand me the sword, I will kill this liar myself.” Sergeant Qiang turned and handed the sword in his hand over to the commander as he commanded. Honghui, knowing that Mulan’s life is now in danger, quickly moved forward, standing in front of the girl as he held up his sword. “Honghui, don’t,” Mulan hushed urgently but Honghui only cared about one thing, protecting Mulan. Commander Tung, held the sword in his hands, turning towards the pair. Yao, Ling, Po, Cricket all turned to look at each other worryingly, the commander was about to execute them.

“If you would believe Hua Jun then, then why do you not believe Hua Mulan now?” asked Honghui, standing in between Mulan and the commander. “She risked everything by revealing her true identity, for what? Just to protect all of us. She could’ve just let us die out there. She could have run away, but she didn’t. She, a woman, is braver than any men here. And she is the best warrior amongst us. I believe Hua Mulan, and you all should too.”

“And why should we believe you?” Commander Tung threateningly. Honghui was already prepared to defend themselves, but he wasn’t expecting to hear the voice of his comrades.

"What differences does it make if they have lied? They are the reason that we still live today,” Ling voiced out, knowing that voicing out like this would probably end up with him getting a severe punishment, but he will still do it anyway, not wanting to sit on the sidelines as something as unjust as this happens in front of his eyes. Commander Tung was taken by surprise as well, he stopped as Ling with Yao, Po, and Cricket, walked to the front of Mulan and Honghui, standing between them and the commander.

“We all owe them our lives,” Cricket added firmly, as he made a move forward as the other three followed suits, facing the commander.

“They helped us lead us, taught us so much, it should already prove that they are loyal to the Imperial army,” Po added.

“Why else would they willing to risk execution and return here? They are telling the truth. They could have gone on and left us, but they didn’t, this proved their loyalty and sincerity to the Imperial Army, by being true,” Ling finished. “We believe Hua Mulan and Chen Honghui.”

Commander Tung looked at the group for a long while, as his facial expressions softened, lowering his sword, he gestured for the other 4 soldiers to stand aside, which they did so, but still kept a close distance from their comrades. “Hua Mulan, Chen Honghui, your actions have brought disgrace and dishonor to this regiment, this kingdom, and your families. Especially you, Hua Mulan. But… your loyalty and bravery are without question,” Commander Tung commented as he walked closer towards the woman. “You will lead us as we ride to the Imperial City,” Commander Tung said, nodding before turning around.

Mulan and Honghui both couldn’t feel more grateful as the commander turned around and headed back to his tent to prepare. Mulan couldn’t believe it, after all that happened, she was still alive and well. She couldn’t feel more fortunate to have Honghui and such a supportive group of friends. Mulan was so overwhelmed with gratitude as she looked at Honghui, who smiled back at her.

“So, what do we do now? Mulan” asked Yao turning towards Mulan.

“Are you all coming as well?” asked Honghui smiling, as he was as relieved as Mulan was.

“After what you two did for us? Count us in,” Ling said encouragingly. “So, Mulan, what now?” asked Ling as the men turned to her.

“Ready the horses, we ride out in a short while,” Mulan said, she couldn’t help but smile. Things were working out for her in the best way possible.

The entire battalion got to work, preparing to move to the Imperial City as a backup, while Mulan, Honghui, Ling, Po, Yao, and Cricket headed to the stables to get their horses. It was now just remaining Honghui and Mulan as they prepared for battle.

“Mulan, I… know that this was probably not the best time to ask this. But, just in case, I don’t make it out alive tomorrow… I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Honghui said as Mulan was entered the stables. There was no one here but them. “What will you do after the war ended?” asked Honghui.

“To be honest,” Mulan sigh smiling at Honghui, he was right. It wasn’t the best time to be talking about something like that. “I never thought that someone would be able to help me make it this far. So, I never really thought about the question. What about you?” asked Mulan. It was probably not the best time to have a conversation at that moment, but Mulan couldn’t help but ask.

“Hmm… I’m not sure, I could go back to my family and help at their farms,” Honghui said. “But I never thought that I would meet you, so now, I’m not sure,” Honghui said. “What about us? After all of this?” asked Honghui.

“We can talk about this when we survive this,” Mulan said turning to leave, realizing that they were getting distracted from what they were supposed to be doing.

“We will survive this, Mulan, trust me,” Honghui promised firmly. “At least, I will make sure you do. I won’t let you get hurt like last time again.”

“No… Honghui, don’t say it like that, I can’t imagine my life without you,” Mulan answered shakily as a scene of Honghui’s dead body lying lifelessly on the ground formed in her mind. Mulan clutched Honghui's hands. “I love you.”

“I know,” Honghui responded, the two has gone through this part enough times to know that. However, this time, he was the one that pulled Mulan in for the kiss. As if this was the last time they will get to be together, he

Mulan’s knee gave in a little, taken by surprise as Honghui kissed her. It took a short while for the woman to respond to his actions as their lips brushed together, feeling each other warmness as they embraced. It was when they finally parted then they realized a person standing at the front of the tent, looking at them quietly.

“Ling! How long have you been there?’ asked Honghui surprised as Mulan flushed, hiding her face in embarrassment.

“Well, long enough,” Ling answered. “Are you two quite done?” asked Ling smirkingly as he leaned against the walls of the shed casually, looking at his two friends smirking. “We have a battle to fight.”

“Ah We- are… this,” Mulan stuttered nervously, looking at Honghui then at Ling awkwardly.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell the commander,” Ling said. “But something tells me that they already know as well.” Ling eyed the two smirkingly as he folded his arms.

Mulan shared an awkward glance with Honghui before turning to leave the stable.

“So, you got the girl?” asked Ling chucklingly towards Honghui after Mulan has left.

“Shut up, Ling,” Honghui sighed smilingly at Mulan who had left the tent to tend to her horse.

“Got to hand it to you, brother. I never noticed it before, but she looks beautiful,” Ling commented.

“Yeah, yes, she does,” Honghui agreed as he turned back to prepare his horses.

After the group prepared themselves, Mulan, Honghui, Ling, Yao, Po, Cricket, Sergeant Qiang, and Commander Tung ride towards the Imperial Palace as fast as possible while the Fifth Battalion followed them at a slower pace due to their large numbers. The journey was mostly quiet as the group rode hastily, neither of them talked to the other, knowing that the fate of the entire kingdom is at risk.

As Mulan rode, leading the group towards the Imperial Palace alongside Honghui. It gave her quite a bit of time to reflect on her life so far as her mind dwindled upon the question that Honghui proposed to her. “What do I want to do after the war?” Mulan wondered. It was probably not the best time to think about this question right now, but she couldn’t help but think about it.

It was indeed a good question that the woman never thought about. If she survives this, what then? What does she do? How would she live out the rest of her life? Mulan has never really thought about this question before. It was probably because she didn’t expect to last this long in the war and was so sure that she would die fighting on the battleground. If someone has asked Mulan this question before she joined, Mulan would probably say that she would return to her family, beg them for forgiveness and act like none of this ever happened, and probably live with her parents till their deaths as she was certain that no men would want to marry a woman like her. But now, after meeting Honghui, it was a completely different story.

Ever since Honghui and Mulan shared their first kiss, Mulan has been thinking about having a married life with the man that helped her and cared for her so deeply, but ultimately, she still wasn’t sure if a married life was what she truly wanted. Her feelings told her time and time again that she isn’t like the other women. They were good at what women should be good at, cooking, sewing, being a good housewife. But she, she was pretty sure that fate has bounded her to be different, how can she be a good wife if she wasn’t good at all of these?

Then, the question of children came into Mulan’s mind. Mulan has never thought about marriage before meeting Honghui, let alone bearing a child. She may be good with her sword, she may be a good fighter, but will she be a good mother? That was what worries Mulan the most when the thought of marriage and childbirth came to her mind. Would she want to bring a child into this world? Sure, Honghui may be in love with her. But Mulan felt a lingering fear of not living up to Honghui’s expectations as a wife. Mulan wasn’t sure of the answer herself, mostly trying to distract herself from the questions in her mind by looking forward, trying to remind herself that it wasn’t yet the time to focus on these questions.

Honghui was feeling troubled. Mostly because he was worried for Mulan’s safety. Flashbacks of the last battle he and Mulan fought caught up to the man. Honghui remembered that moment when the witch was about to strike him down, then Mulan came in, taking the hit for Honghui, injuring herself in the process.

Honghui always thought that it should’ve been the other way around. Mulan shouldn’t even need to protect him and risk herself getting hurt in the process. Honghui didn’t want that, he would gladly take an arrow for Mulan, if it meant her being safe, but he knew that Mulan wouldn’t be too happy about it but, as long as Mulan, his rival turned the love of his life is safe and well, anything would be worth it.

Honghui hadn’t thought about marriage after his miserable failure back in the village. He came from a poor family, one of the unpopular families in the village. He has never really thought to meet a girl that would see him as he is, not for the money or value. But marriage itself was a good question, what do they do after they get married? Live out their lives in a village? Conceive a child? Would Mulan want that? Honghui shook her head, realizing that he wasn’t focusing on more important matters.

As Mulan, Honghui, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Cricket, Commander Tung, Sergeant Qiang, and the other soldiers rode into the grounds of the Imperial City hurryingly. They all soon realized that something was not right.

“Where are all the guards?” Commander Tung wondered in distress as he looked around.

“No sight of any of the Imperial Guards,” Sergeant Qiang commented as they hurried towards the palace. “There should be some guards patrolling the city areas close to the palace,” Sergeant Qiang said.

“Everything seems alright to me,” Cricket said, looking around relaxed. “No enemies in sight.”

“Be careful, it is just the calm before the storm,” Commander Tung warned as they walked cautiously, headed towards the palace. “Be ready for anything.”

As the group moved through the Imperial City and towards the palace, the lack of guards was starting to become worrying. Despite, some of the group feeling that everything is alright, both Mulan and Honghui felt that it was too quiet as if something big was about to happen.

As the group hurried towards the place, Mulan noticed Honghui suddenly turned sharply and looked in a direction. “Honghui, what is it?” asked Mulan as she turned, looking in the same direction as Honghui, the group took notice of this. “Honghui?”

“N- nothing, I thought I saw something,” Honghui shrugged as he turned back. “Let’s move forward.”

As the small group moved close to the palace, they realized that something was very wrong. The gates were open, and there was still no Imperial Guards in sight. “The gates are open,” Commander Tung realized. “Something is very wrong.”

“Stay alert,” Mulan warned as the group moved closely and entered the open gate. As they walked into the building, when they walked into the grounds of the barracks, it was then they saw the Imperial Guards, standing information. Standing on the garrison walls was the chancellor himself

“What is everyone doing here?” muttered Honghui puzzled.

“Everyone is here, wait… Chancellor Lee?” Commander Tung questioned as he noticed the chancellor who was looking down at them, in a somewhat smirkingly manner, until he turned and noticed the familiar and unmistakable woman with them, red attired, with her hair, let down.

“No,” the chancellor muttered as his smile turned into a frown. Suddenly, a huge flock of dark birds burst from the man and flew up into the air, casting a shadow over the Imperial Palace.

“Xian Lang,” Mulan muttered, immediately recognizing the flock. “It’s the witch!” Honghui said loudly, drawing the attention towards them. The soldiers then dispersed from their formation, shocked by the sudden darkness that covered them.

Suddenly, a loud sound of metal moving, and banging could be heard. The group turned around quickly only to find a closed door. It was then when they realized that it was a trap. Someone has closed them in from the outside. Before Mulan could process what to do, sounds of people moving and footsteps could be heard, the small group turned back and saw a group of masked warriors, wearing dark, scaling down the walls skillfully with the flock of birds long gone and the chancellor nowhere to be found.

“It’s an ambush!” Sergeant Qiang said as he drew out his sword, prepared to strike. “The Rourans!”

“Someone needs to get to the Emperor,” Commander Tung said urgently as he gripped his sword firmly as one of the enemies charged towards them.

“I will go,” Mulan volunteered quickly, exchanging glances with the commander who just nodded confidently, a gesture for her to go.

“As will I,” Honghui added, exchanging a glance with Mulan.

“Go! We will cover the both of you,” Yao grunted urgently as he blocked off an attack from one of the enemies. Mulan and Honghui turned towards each other and nodded, this was it, the battle begins.

Xian Lang scowled silently as she flew towards the Emperor’s throne room, as she left her ‘students’ to take care of the problem at hand, it wasn’t like she cared whether they lived or died, after all, they were supposed to just be pawns in her plan. The older woman was visibly annoyed that Mulan just had to get back to the battalion and warn them about their plan and attack, trying to ruin her plans.

Truth be told, Xian Lang felt surprised that Mulan could pull off such a feat, becoming a woman that led a men’s army. Surprised that she could find the courage to return to the battalion, to tell the truth, willing to risk her life for the people that banished her in the first place. It was admirable indeed, but a foolish act as well. But none of that matters now, Xian Lang was just moments away from succeeding, nothing can save the Emperor now. A part of her still hoped that Mulan would be able to see that what she did was the best way after she takes over the kingdom if she was still alive then. Maybe she could take her in as her apprentice, teach the young but talented woman so many things.

Xian Lang flew through an opening into the building. The throne room was empty as a hawk flew in. Soon, that hawk transformed into a woman as she steps foot on the steps leading up to the throne. Xian Lang smirked as she strode up the last few steps, looking around proudly. She knew that as long as everything goes to plan and Bori Khan kills the Emperor, she would get what she wanted.

Xian Lang has dreamt of this moment for the past few years ever since she met Bori Khan. Now, after going through so much suffering and torment, she was finally here. It wasn’t a dream, nor a part of her imagination. She was truly here. Xian Lang walked towards the throne, brushing her hands on the seat slowly, a small smile broke across her face as she moved to sit on the throne. “Finally, after all these years… I have succeeded Hong An.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you all liked it! Hopefully I managed to do it well. Feel free to speculate how the story would end.  
> So about a potential sequel story is still in works, but as this story was inspired by one of the commenters, I would also like to hear what you think could work as a sequel story, or if you all think that it should be continued via a series of oneshots.  
> Always love to interact so feel free to comment down below. Just nothing too rude or harsh! :)  
> Chapter 10, the final battle, will come in Feb 2021


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BATTLE BEGINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going into a couple of rewrites and changes, I decided to split the final battle into two chapters. And Imy gratitude for the readers that has been so patient this whole time. I truly apologize for being so slow on the updates, been going through some busy and hard times, and I hope you will understand.

_“It is a woman.”_

_“That is no woman… It is, a witch,” Bori Khan’s voice rang throughout her head._

_Xian Lang was dizzy, half-unconscious from wandering in the desert for days without food and water. Even with all her skills that she was taught, it could only take her so far before she fell onto the sandy ground, waiting as her strength slowly depleted, and consciousness slowly slipping away from her grasp. “This was it. Maybe I’ll be reunited with Hong An,” Xian Lang thought dazedly as she stared at the sky, the light of the bright sun shining down on her._

_When she finally woke, she was in a tent of Bori Khan’s camp. She woke up to the man, standing in front of her, peculiarly looking at her. Silence stood between the two for quite a while until the man finally spoke._

_“I see you’re awake, witch.”_

_“Don’t call me that,” Xian Lang snarled at the man calling her a witch, who does he thinks he is to call her that. If it wasn’t because that she was tired and exhausted, she would have killed this man where he stands. “What makes you think I’m a witch?” Xian Lang asked, her tone fueled with anger and frustration. Xian Lang eyed the man, covered in scars, presumably from battles._

_“Your attire tells it all. And the fact that I found you wandering in the desert alone, proves that you’re not an ordinary woman,” Bori Khan explained with a small grin on his face. “You are different.”_

_“Why?” asked Xian Lang curiously. She wasn’t falling for Bori Khan, of course, she was pretty sure no one would. Her heart was and always will be with Hong An. She wanted to know why fate keeps denying her death every time. Every time that fate took someone, she loved from her, it leaves her life dangling along the edge of a cliff until someone else came along and picked her up, denying her the sweet taste of death that she would have very much appreciated at the time. Why did he ‘rescue’ her from the jaws of death._

_“I know that you are on the run from the people that are seeking to kill you,” Bori Khan began. “That you were abandoned and turned on against by your fellow villagers. There are out to kill you as we speak.”_

_“You know nothing about what I have experienced,” Xian Lang growled. Remembering Hong An._

_“True, but I do know that you want revenge for what happened,” Bori Khan said, smirking. “I can give you the chance to get your revenge. What happened to you isn’t fair.”_

_Xian Lang just sits there in silence. A part of her told her that it was a bad idea. She wanted to get away so badly. But another part of her felt that the man was right, what happened to her, especially her mother, Hong An, wasn’t fair, what was ever fair in her life?_

_“Join me and help my cause. I’m planning to kill the Emperor and take my rightful place. Help me, and you can take yours,” Bori Khan offered, smirking. “So, what will your choice be? You can be noble, but you will never get what you truly want. Or you can choose to be ruthless, vicious, only then, people like you can strive to rise and rule. People only follow those with power, and power comes through fear, and from all that, respect,” Bori Khan finished with a twisted smile on his face._

_Xian Lang looked at Bori Khan, remembering all the anger she felt her whole life, being shunned, losing the people she loved so much, the people that she tried so hard to protect, and the people who died protecting her. Then, Xian Lang’s mind wandered upon the girls out there, that was like her, being shunned because of being different, for being… superior. People shouldn’t need to suffer just for being different._

_The grin on Bori Khan’s face grew bigger as Xian Lang nodded coldly. “What do you want me to do?”_

The battle between the Imperial Army and the Shadow Warriors was fierce, although the enemy was smaller in numbers, they were skillful indeed. Sounds of sword clashing and men roaring filled the place as the Imperial Guard’s clashed against the Shadow Warriors. It was indeed an intense battle. Although the enemy was less in numbers, they were well trained, cutting through some of the soldiers effortlessly. Mulan watched in horror as the enemy viciously killed a man not too far from her. The scene was horrifying, but Mulan knew she had a bigger priority at hand, to find and rescue the Emperor.

Mulan and Honghui fought side by side as they made their way through the chaos and towards the throne room. They have tried their best to push through the small battlefield, but it has proven harder than expected as the Shadow Warriors were skillful enough to disperse the group, keeping everyone occupied.

“Argh!” Honghui grunted as the masked enemy almost slashed him with his sword.

“Honghui!” Mulan shouted in horror and blocked the attack, not knowing that another attacker was about to strike her as well until she heard metal clanging right beside her ear. Honghui protected Mulan as he pushed off the person. Both soldiers exchanging knowing glances, they shifted positions quickly, taking the two enemies by surprise. Pushing the two invaders away from each other as they fought.

Mulan moved swiftly as she dodged the sword of the enemy, determined not to lose focus again as she fought back, pushing the masked man close to the wall. The man let out a loud growl of anger as he tried to run his sword through Mulan, only to be kicked back by the young woman and with a swift hit, the man was out. Mulan turned around looking around the chaos to find Honghui. And soon she spotted him.

Honghui and another enemy were engaged in a fast-paced sword duel, metal hitting and clanging as they tried to take the other out cold. Honghui was soon being pushed further away from the exit and towards the center of the chaos. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a man charging towards him with a sword ready to end him. Remembering what he learned with Mulan, Honghui swiftly evaded both attacks and used an enemy to push himself up in the air as he jumped, taking out both enemies.

“Honghui! We got to go,” Mulan said as she moved quickly past the man.

“Right!” Honghui said as he caught up. The duo was together again.

Meanwhile, Sergeant Qiang and Commander Tung were fighting fiercely, but they didn’t fail to not notice the pair of the finest soldiers in their battalion charging away from the chaos.

“Protect Hua Mulan!” Commander Tung ordered as he was blocking an attack. 

Ling, Cricket, Yao, and Po nodded to each other and began making their way towards Mulan and Honghui. Soon, it became clear to the enemy that the group should be their main target, all running towards them. Honghui was ready to defend himself from another enemy charging towards him and Mulan as a huge fist knocked the enemy out cold before he could strike. 

“We got your backs, brother… and sister,” Yao said grinning as Ling, Cricket and Po followed beside him. Mulan and Honghui both exchange nodding glances with their friends before making their way towards the exit together, fighting alongside each other in sync as they trained all the time. As the group finally managed to find their way towards an open exit, they found another form of trouble. On the pathway to the exit, there was a group of Shadow Warriors, armed with dangerous weapons moving into the hallway from outside.

“What do we do?” asked Cricket nervously, looking back and forth, trying to find another way.

“We tried so many ways, this is the only one left,” Ling said urgently. “We have no other choice.”

“Even if we make a run for it, what will stop them from coming after us?” Po asked worriedly.

“It’s simple, not all of us are making through,” Yao said looking at Mulan and Honghui, nodding. “We stay back and fight, while Mulan and Honghui go and find the Emperor.”

Mulan and Honghui looked at each other for the umpteenth time during this battle, as if it would be the last time, they saw each other, before turning to face the enemies. They moved swiftly, running towards the exit as Yao, Ling, Po, and Cricket charged towards the enemy. 

Po used his shields to block the enemies as Cricket tried to keep a distance and shoot his arrows at the enemies while Ling and Yao were engaged with an intense sword duel with the enemies. All distracting most of the enemies as Mulan and Honghui tried to make their way through the battleground.

Sounds of sword clashing echoed throughout the hallway as Mulan began to do something she hasn’t done in a long time, jumping off one of the invaders, she ran up the walls sideways, trying the best to make her way to the open gateway. Barely dodging a hit from one of the masked invader's weapons.

Honghui saw what Mulan did and just smiled. “Unbelievable,” Honghui thought chuckling as he followed what Mulan did, running up the other wall, jumping off the enemies. 

Mulan thought that she was going to be able to make it before she saw something coming towards him, it was a huge ball with big, sharp spikes all over it, a morning star. Mulan gasped in surprise and jumped away from the oncoming attack and landed right in front of the person holding the weapon. The enemy was swinging the morning star rapidly, about to strike her. Mulan tried to dodge every strike of the weapon. In the process of evading the weapon, Mulan fell back on her back, the morning star almost hit her as she falls back, leaving a deep mark on the wall next to her. Mulan winced as she watches the man preparing to strike one more time until she saw Honghui jumping down on the enemy, kicking him aside.

Taking this opportunity, Mulan made it towards the exit and turned back. She saw soldiers, her comrades, her friends, fighting against the invaders fiercely, including the one person she would be loath to see get hurt again. Mulan’s eyes widened in horror as she watched the morning star barely hitting Honghui’s face.

“Honghui!” Mulan ran back in as Honghui dodged another strike from the morning star. Honghui was occupied with fighting the enemy as he dodged the morning star while trying to strike back. Honghui and Mulan both managed to catch each other’s gaze. 

Honghui knew that look in Mulan’s eye all too well, even if he only saw it briefly. Mulan wasn’t going to leave him behind. But the man also knew that time was running out and someone must get to the Emperor. Mulan must go. “Go!” Honghui shouted desperately as he dodged another attack barely missing his head. “Close the door!” Honghui said firmly. While he doubted the fact that he would be fine, he knew that Mulan would be. Mulan’s winced as she watched. She wanted to rush in and help so badly, but she knew she needs to get to the Emperor first if it wasn’t too late already. Honghui then managed to dodge and grab the morning star, turning to look at Mulan, “Bolt the door,” Honghui urged as he struggled to keep the man in his grasp.

Honghui could see the hesitation in the woman’s eyes as she placed her hands on both doors and begun pushing, all he could do was give Mulan an encouraging nod. Looking at Honghui for what could be the last time, exchanging glances once more, Mulan took a deep breath, and she closed the doors, locking the enemies in. A tear slid down the young woman’s face as she turned around, she could see the palace that was not too far from where she was. Taking in a deep breath as she constantly reminded herself that Honghui would be fine, Mulan set off towards the throne room, running as fast as she can. Her mind now focusing on one particular goal, saving the Emperor.

As Mulan ran up the stairs leading towards the throne room, she couldn’t help but realize how empty and unusually peaceful the place was at a time like this. There were no signs of struggles or anything to indicate that the Emperor was taken from the palace. Everything seemed fine. But Mulan knew better, fearing the worst and hoping for the best. Mulan burst through the doors and ran towards where the Emperor would have been. Immediately bowing down before the throne as she approached it.

“Your majesty!” Mulan said as she knelt. “My name is Hua Mulan from the Fifth Battalion. I’ve come to protect you,” Mulan said looking at the floor before the throne. Her heart was pumping from both exhausted from running up the steps, and from the fear and anxiousness of thinking how the Emperor would react to her.

“I thought I told you two to leave me alone,” Mulan heard the familiar feminine voice, her eyes widened in horror, in fear of has she been too late. Mulan looked up at the throne, only to see Xian Lang standing at the very top of the steps, looking down at her, slowly walking towards her. “This is impossible. A woman leading a man’s army?” Xian Lang questioned. If she was surprised, her voice wasn’t showing emotions as she walked towards the young woman who now got up, moving her hands to the hilt of her sword ready to defend herself.

“I never had any intention to kill you, Mulan,” Xian Lang said. “You’re just… blinded, and naïve,” the older woman said coldly. “But now, you risk destroying what I worked so hard to gain,” Xian Lang said, with sadness dripping through her voice as she brandished her claws.

“Can’t you see I’m standing here, in front of you? Is that not enough to convince you that the path you took isn’t the right one?” asked Mulan as Xian Lang walked towards her, preparing to strike. “Killing the innocents, taking over the kingdom isn’t going to change anything that happened, and they are certainly not going to help with anything.”

“The ‘innocents’ took Hong An away from me!” Xian Lang bellowed angrily as she moved to strike Mulan with her claws. Mulan dodged the older woman’s attack and blocked them with her sword, pushing it against the witch’s palm, not to cut, but to defend herself. “By killing them, I can set an example…”

“Of why people like us should be feared?” asked Mulan as she pushed Xian Lang back, taking a deep breath.

“Exactly!” Xian Lang bellowed angrily. “Respect only comes through fear,” the witch said as she threw a couple of blades at Mulan, who dodged them flawlessly.

Mulan grunted as she blocked Xian Lang’s claws with her sword. It didn’t help she haven’t completely recovered from her injuries. And despite remembering seeing Xian Lang taking a lot of hits from their confrontations before, the witch doesn’t seem too affected. Xian Lang growled in rage as she shifted position and flew up, then flying down on Mulan attempting to knock her out.

Xian Lang never wanted to kill Mulan, but only knock the girl out, in hopes that she would see once everything was in place, when her vision finally come to pass. Xian Lang tried many ways to knock the girl out, but the battle between the two of them was turning out to be a stalemate, both women were unable to best each other. 

Meanwhile, back in the hallway. Honghui was still fighting furiously against the morning star wielder. Honghui was now dodging the spiked ball every time it flew towards him, slowly getting pushed into the corner. Honghui knew he had to make a move and get himself out of the tight spot before it closes on him. Looking back at the wall, Honghui had an idea.

“Where are you going to run to now?” asked the enemy mockingly as he swung the morning star above his head.

“Up,” Honghui said with a small smirk across his face before running towards the wall, closing his eyes he jumped up and off the wall, flying over the masked figure before landing right behind him. Before the enemy had time to react and attack him, Honghui slashed the enemy, watching as the masked invader fell to the ground, along with the weapon in his hand that landed with a loud thud. Honghui turned around about to help his comrades only to find out that all the enemies in the hallway were taken out. 

“Was I that slow?” asked Honghui sheepishly, looking at his comrades.

“Not at all, we’re just quick,” Ling answered grinning. “Plus, I’m sure you got the toughest of the bunch.”

“Everyone good?” asked Honghui urgently before noticing Cricket sitting on the ground. “Cricket?” Honghui asked, fearing the worst.

Cricket sat motionless until the other four saw his chest move. “Yeah… good,” Cricket said pantingly, exhausted from fighting.

Honghui, Ling, Yao, and Po all smiled in relief, looking at each other. But they knew they weren’t out of the shadows yet.

“Haha… we did it, brothers,” Yao said triumphantly, placing his hands on his comrade's shoulders.

“Wait… so what now?” asked Po looking around confused.

“We go back in and help the others of course,” Yao said as the faint sound of fighting could be heard. “Sounds like it is not over yet.”

“Wait… is there any other way I can get out of here?” asked Honghui, remembering where Mulan was at the moment.

“Unfortunately, as of now, I don’t think so, maybe we will find an open exit if we continue to search,” Ling said.

“No time,” Honghui said. “Mulan needs help, our help.” Honghui then looked up the wall then at his comrades, the bow and arrow on Cricket, along with the sword in his hands. “I have an idea, but it is a bit risky.”

As Xian Lang was about to land herself on Mulan, the younger girl swiftly moved, blocked, and pushed Xian Lang back. Landing on the ground a few feet back, Xian Lang was getting tired of this fight. It was meaningless, there was no reason nor need to kill Hua Mulan, she was the kind of people she swore to protect in the first place when she made that choice lying in a tent in Bori Khan’s camp.

“Stop this Xian Lang! Don’t you see all this is meaningless?” asked Mulan.

Honghui ran towards the throne room. He managed to scale the wall with the help of the others, who were now occupied in another fight as another group of enemies came in right as Honghui made it over the wall. But now, Honghui’s mind was focused on the Emperor and Mulan. Hoping that Mulan was fine and with the Emperor in the palace and everything would be all right. 

But as he ran up the steps, he could already hear sounds of fighting and metal clanging from inside the palace. Honghui was now at least sure that Mulan was inside the palace, however, she wasn’t safe.

Xian Lang was getting irritated even more as she fought the young and naïve woman. Mulan was getting worn out, despite having a strong connection to her chi, which doesn’t mean that she has limitless stamina. The witch was soon overpowering her, pushing the girl back.

“Why are you so naïve?!” asked Xian Lang in rage as Mulan got back up. “Can’t you see what I’m doing is for people like me? So that they don’t have to lose their loved ones or their beloved ones! Like me!” Xian Lang shouted, trying once more to get her message through.

Right at this moment, Honghui burst into the throne room, to see Mulan facing Xian Lang. Both women turned towards Honghui sharply. “Honghui?” Mulan asked surprised but relieved. Honghui gave a weak smile in response before turning towards Xian Lang, glaring at her angrily.

“So, two against one?” asked Xian Lang dryly, unsheathing her claws and ready to strike.

“Listen, we don’t want to fight you,” Mulan said. “We just want to know where the Emperor is. You said you wanted to help people like yourself. Do you think that the people will accept women like us into the society after all of the kingdoms knew what transpired here today?” asked Mulan. “This, all this will only give everyone another reason to hate and despise people like us. Did you never think of that?”

Xian Lang stopped right as she was about to attack, froze in place. She has never thought about things that way before. A look of horror and regret crossed her face as she realized what she has been doing all this while, was out of her thirst for revenge for Hong An’s death. Xian Lang’s facial expression softened as she looked down to the ground, remembering all the blood that was on her hands. “No, no, what have I done,” Xian Lang muttered in horror.

“You can still take the noble path,” Mulan begins to convince Xian Lang. “You said the path I took was impossible. I thought it was impossible,” Mulan said. “But it’s not impossible, and you can do the same.”

“No, it’s too late for me,” Xian Lang turned away from Mulan, feeling shame and anger.

“It’s not,” Mulan answered firmly. “Lead us to Bori Khan and the Emperor, help us rescue him.” Mulan looked into the witch's eyes, it was unreadable, cold and expressionless but was slowly softening. 

“Look,” Honghui spoke. “I don’t know much about your beloved, but I’m indeed sure of one thing, that he wouldn’t want the woman he loves so much on this dark path,” Honghui said thoughtfully. 

Xian Lang looked at Mulan then at Honghui, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, knowing that there was no more turning back. Xian Lang looked at the pair, nodding before she swiftly shapeshifted into her hawk form and flew out of the palace. At first, Mulan and Honghui both winced as they thought that she was going to attack them, but that wasn’t the case at all.

“She is leading us to the Emperor!” Mulan said smilingly.

“Let’s go then!” Honghui urged as the two ran after the hawk.

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. And do feel free to comment on how you think this story will/should conclude!   
> Stay safe and stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks for the support :)  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and speculate about how you think the story is going to play out.  
> P.S. I'm still a newbie at writing fanfics. Some feedbacks would be welcome. Nothing too harsh pls. :)  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or on Twitter https://twitter.com/TenudaKin


End file.
